Problem With Teenagers:Granger Faith& Hiwatari Kai
by bluestone
Summary: Stupid to think we were invincible. Stupid to think a bitter breakup and cheating could erase the other; every emotion, memory & touch. An inclusive story of Faith K. Hiwatari Granger, her son, her family... Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1: I'm Having A Baby

_I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE, but I wish I did! :(_

**Summary: An unforgettable story of friendship, love and forgiveness: Frisky and hot-tempered Faith and her son's lives are unexpectedly shattered by the reunion of an old flame. Their decisions and adjustments made will affect everyone, including the invincible Kai, the former Blitzkrieg Boys' and their family! **

_**(AN: Sorry, there will be a few short chapters, since we have to reach the actual**__** main**__** plotline, which should start at chapter 3-4. S**__**o don't judge my story according to the first few chapters, i was just impatient because I want to reach the plotline.) **_

_**Flashblack**_

'Flight 247 will now be boarding for America. Passengers please make your way to the check-in desk.'

An adolescent Granger counted her bags as the instruction was repeated. Her brown eyes scanned the area, before her wondering gaze landed on a pay phone not too far from her luggage and her group. She excused herself away from the group and made her way to the pay phone. The Bay City airport was sparsely packed on the sunny Tuesday that celebrated her departure the continent of North America and the highly-waited news of Mariah and Ray's engagement.

Sliding in some coins, she dialled a number and waited patiently. She nervously played with her midnight-blue hair that fell all over her face and shoulder in a untamed manner as she heard the shrilling ring on the other end of call.

'Hello. Kai Hiwatari's office, Martha Carrie speaking.' the call was professionally answered by Kai's secretary, Martha, She was an elderly woman and had two young daughters in nursery and a lovely husband. Its was these facts that allowed Marta to get the highly sought-after position working closely for the gorgeous and ever-so irresistible Mr Kai Hiwatari. Faith had to know the women well,- through the numerous busy or unattended calls to Kai- to know she was a kind, sensitive and most importantly she was not Kai's fan girl, so she was very competent on her tasks. He hadn't bothered to return those calls but she stupidly waited and excused him for giving her false hope.

'Hi, Martha. Can I speak to Kai?' Faith politely asked the women.

'I am sorry dear, Mr Hiwatari is busy.' Martha liked Faith, so she did not feel the need to be too professional to her. But the pity and sadness was evident in the blond-haired Russian's voice when she spoke to Faith, who had come avoid such topic that involved Kai and their relationship.

'Martha, please. I have to talk to him. It's urgent.' Faith pleaded earnestly.

'I'll see what he says.' With that, she put Faith on hold. After momentary silence on both end of the call, a beep and a sigh was heard.

'What do you want?' Kai queried coldly. Faith heaved a sigh, tiredly.

'Kai…'

'Spit it out Granger.' Kai demanded. Faith shifted, feeling uncomfortably. Her midnight blue hair draped over her shoulder, the tip reached her breast. Faith's stormy brown eyes scanned the tidy airport, as travellers ushered to their destination, searched for their loved ones and slept on their bags.

'Kai, sorry about…the thing-'

'I don't care about your apology. What else do you have to say? I'm busy.'

'I'm leaving Bay City.' Faith stated miserably.

'And?' Kai drawled.

'Ok, Bye!' Faith squeaked and immediately after that she slammed the phone down. Faith was a verge of tear, but composed herself when she saw Lucy and Hinata approach her with comforting smile.

'Hey, you all right, Fai?' Lucy stroked Faith's back.

'Yeah.' Faith nodded while smiling.

'So you don't mind that we staying here in Bay City?' Lucy asked sympathetically as she lead Faith to a bench away the from Ray with his hand in his pocket, Mariah and rest of the Grangers.

'No, no, no. it's a great opportunity for Hiro. BBA chairman. I mean wow!' Faith exclaimed her enthusiasm, animatedly. 'Beside, you guys haven't lived in Bay City, so you don't know the city that perfectly. We will explore the depths of the City before you leave it. Ty, Hiro and me have spent over 21 years in Bay City, its time to leave.' Faith knew she making excuses, she really didn't want her family worrying about her, and she needed to get away from Bay city, to make her own fresh start. Hiro had recently been told he would be the official chairman of the BBA, after he was elected by the board of directors. It was a post, he had worked tremulously hard for, so he didn't need the extra responsibility weighing on his head. Not mention, the Lisa Granger's patient and small clinic was located five kilometre south of Bay City Centre.

'Are ready to go alone to a new country?' Hinata argued causally. Lucy was from Peru and Hinata lived most of her live in the coldness of Canada, therefore they knew what it left like to be new and alone in an entire different country and culture. Hinata didn't want Faith to victim to stress of change to adapt to the independency and inexperienced environment. Hinata was sent to the training facility aboard because her family ( The Grangers) believed she had the potential to become a powerful warrior and were wrongly mistaken her as the dragoon wielder. Hinata became a distant over the years and once she left Facility at the tender age of 15, she lived in Canada till she met her father. She blamed them for her harsh upbringing and loneliness, but had eventually come around to forgive her family when shown the letters her deceased mother tried to send her.

Hinata knew Faith's reason to leave were more imbedded from the rumours that would accumulate because of Kai and her nasty break-up. Since previous weeks' events no words were exchanged between the two and soon the town would know that billionaire's son and the local girl broke-up, and why? Some would say she got pregnant and he didn't want it. Some would say she rejected his proposal for another man, Jason maybe? Some might even say, they couldn't see each because she cheated on him with Jason...

'Yeah and, no, but its time to move on.' Faith breathed out. Faith felt relaxed between her sister and sister-in-law. She felt relieved after hearing Kai's but his words stirred something uncomfortably within her chest. It was an unsettling feeling as if something, even now something needed to be finished. 'Oh and make sure Ty doesn't foolishly hurt himself. Goodness knows if he'll ever learn.'

As Faith was ready to head inside her terminal, but as she scanned behind for any hint of blue hair- two particular shades of blue in the crowd- she felt heart grow heavy.

'Faith.' Kai breathed out as his purple eyes gazed her big brown eyes. He softly stroked her cheek as his eyes caressed her bright smile. 'Come back to me.' Suddenly images of the week's event flashed rapidly in his mind. His eyes turned red and threw carelessly threw the picture of her into his drawer. As long as he never saw her again, he would be happy and he would eventually forget her.

Faith looked disappointed as she turned her head towards her terminal, ready to board her flight. _I guessed he didn't love me enough_ With a heavy chest and a churching of her stomach, she knew she would dearly miss her home, her friends, her family, her Kai… All those sweet bitter memories sprang into her mind, as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. This time no one could kiss it away.

Two and half weeks later…

Faith busied herself with her studies, work and sorting the boxes in her apartment in New York. She refused to think about BC, her friends and most importantly Kai. She tried her best to socialized with her most closest friends but it made her feel…uncomfortable and depressed to relate to the past she was so desperately trying to disregard. Leading her to avoid her friends overall. She avoided bars and clubs, as she didn't want to end up married, again. Not to mention her weakness for a few glasses of alcohol were enough to get her drunk and in line for a some stupid decisions.

Faith assimilated into her local community as much as possible but did not reveal any details of her past, family and her friends, as beyblade as a huge phenomenon across the global. She worked for the Beyblade Battle Association in New York, she was of researching and advising which part of the BBA needed finance and help. From the arenas, charity projects and departments within the organization. Faith received just-above an average pay.

Faith opened a box that contained a newly brought mixer. When she pulled one of the flaps of the box, Faith suddenly felt a strong surge to vomit. She swiftly ran to the toilet, empting the contents of her stomach in it. After she was done, she sat near the seat of the toilet, feeling drained and tired. This had happened once before and Faith was not too sure why. Slowly getting up with the support of the doorknob and the sink to steady herself, Faith headed out in to living room. The last of the boxes needed to be opened, checked for any faults and placed its place of purpose. More than half the apartment's rent for the first year was paid by her family and rest she would paid for. It would take her another day to get the apartment up to her living standards.

That evening Faith visited the doctor for a quick check-up just as precaution. Faith didn't want to be sick or catch something; it would only give her friends and family an excuse to travel to visit her.

'Ok, so Miss Granger…lets see, the results…' He raised his eyebrows and then carefully put away the file. With a smile, he said the most dreadful words Faith could think of:

'Congratulation Miss Granger, you're pregnant.'

This was the exacerbation of her situation. Faith continued to stare the doctor to uttered shock. The doctor waited for her to absorb the news before he decided to flash a light into her eyes. Faith jumped as the brightness.

'Whoa! Ow! Stop!…can-n-n't you check again. This can't be right! My name is Faith Granger. Spelt: F-A-I-T-H G-R-A-N-G-E-R' Faith narrowed her eyes, when the doctor gravely shook his head.

'Sorry Miss Faith Granger there's no mistake.' Faith's face scrunch as she tried to stop the tears from pouring down.

'Thank you, bye.'

Faith shut the door to her apartment, pathetically. She leaned her back and hand on the door, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Sliding down the door, she felt tears rip her cheeks. A baby. That was crazy. She couldn't raise a child; she could barely look after herself. Not to mention Faith had to do it alone. Faith knew she could do this and could not abort it. It was her baby. Should she inform Kai about the turn of events? Kai might pressure her to abort as he did with Katie. Kai might treat the baby hard-heartedly as he did with her and **everybody **else. What if he didn't want her near him, at all? Because he proved that to her at the airport.

Faith crawled to the phone of the table in the living room. How would Tyson, Hiro and Hinata react about her carrying Kai's child? Would Lucy and her father be disappointed? Just when her dad had given her a scolding for previous foolish judgments.

'Hello Juls, this is Faith. Please can you call me back?...I miss you.' Faith begged the voice mail in Julia's phone. Faith was in trouble and needed help. Faith picked up a big double chocolate ice cream tub from the fridge, when the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Sorry there will be a few short chapters since we have to reach the actual main plotline, which should start at chapter 3-4.** Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of Supporters

_**Present day...**_

Faith put the tub of the kitchen table and checking through the peephole on the door. She saw an eye **trying** to look back at her before it moved away. Jason. Faith was confused about Jason's presence in NY. Even in outside her apartment. She opened her door with amused smile. Jason Phir was her childhood friend, she had dated him as the sake of seeing if there 'was something more' to close relationship. The question was unsuccessfully answered when the hazel-eyed teen had to leave to accomplish his live-long dream and older sister in the their uncle's multi-million dollar business, Phir Enterprise. Upon his homecoming, Faith and Kai had become an official couple and their friendship was frowned upon by his cool and calculated sister, Jasmine, and her ever-jealous sweetheart Kai. Jasmine's logical mind saw it an unprofessional alliance, since Phir had several small - and vital for the Phir- business contracts with the Hiwatari Industries that could be affect by a Jason 'too-friendly' approach to the Granger.

'Jason, what-what are you doing, here?' She left the door open for Jason to enter, which he hesitantly did. Following her with his eyes, she grabbed the tub and walked towards the sofa, crushing on to it lazily. Jason unsurely approached her with a cheerless smile.

'I got fired.'

'What?' Faith narrowed her eyes at his statement. 'But Mr. Phir's your uncle, why would he do that?' Jason shook chuckled bitterly.

'Kai.'

'Ohh…Sorry.' Faith smiled sympathetic at Jason, who sat near her and put an arm around her framed. She handed Jason at spoon, which he gladly accepted it and cosily ate the ice cream with his best friend.

'His such an ass.'

'Who?'

'Kai.'

'Hmm…I don't know, you didn't mind before.'

He looked at her and was surprised to find she had blood-shot eyes and face looked drained of life. Why didn't he notice this? Her ever-present smile had gone, and no longer brightened her face.

'Jason, I'm pregna…nt.' She hiccupped. Jason looked astonished by newly received piece of information. Jason sighed as he looked away.

'Are you going to tell him?'

'No…I hate him, Ja. He… I cannot have a normal life with him and I know either can this…thing. I don't want to go back to be…' In quieter voice, she croaked sadly 'What should I do, Jason? I have no idea how to raise a child? I'm so scared.' Tear-strained, she hid behind her arms, so the words that left her mouth became incoherent.

'Hey, I'm here. I'll never leave you till you want me.'

They sat on the sofa in peace. Faith held a phone in her right hand as Jason held on to the other. Faith pursed her lips in thought, before she began to dial painstakingly slow.

'_Hello' A women answered the phone. _At hearing the voice of the speaker, Faith cut the connection.

'Come on, Fai. Be strong. Try again' Jason encouraged her. So she built up her courage, and redialled the number and put to phone near her ear.

'Hellloo. Who is this?' The girl women appeared annoyed.

'Hey! It's me. Faith. There something I have to tell you guys.' Faith gulped the hard lump in her throat. _Goodness, this was going to be hard._

Faith sat on her bed covered exclusively with bed sheets and pillows, as she looked lifelessly at the ceiling. Jason was softly humming in the kitchen, making a night snack for her and himself. After the two-hour one-sided call, he had fittingly thought they needed some comfort food before they decided to call it a day. Her family were rightly furious with her. She closed her eyes, trying to forget what had occurred two hours ago.

When Faith had announced her current state, they went ballistic and signalled the beginning of Faith's silence. They shouted the entire duration of the call, in which Lucy Granger didn't make a word to shush her brother-in-law or defend her. Faith knew and trusted Lucy and Grampa's rational and cool-headed approach to balance out that of Hiro, Hinata and (since the 'HilKai' past fling) Tyson, when neither of them did something reckless and irreversible. She lost everything in the space of a month. She never meant of any that and this to happen- it was never planned. Faith wasn't a wild child or a party animal; in fact, she was often termed 'loser' (before her union with hunky Hiwatari). She was a hyper girl one minute and silent girl another, but she was known for being irresponsible and happy. She liked to stay home, hang with friends and family and learn to things.

Faith sat up when Jason entered with two bowls of hot soup on a tray.

'They'll eventually come to forgive you, pup.' Faith rolled her eyes at the nickname. Nevertheless, smiled at her soup as she distractedly stirred.

'So what are you doing, here? Now?' As she sipped her hot soup. It was warm and moistened her dry and hoarse throat. It felt _sooo_ good.

'Well, Faith…I don't have any place to stay, the company took my condo.' Faith raised her eyebrows. 'Can I stay with you? I pay for half the rent.' Jason pleased as his eyes glistened and he pouted. Jason's legendary puppy dogface.

'Yeah, that would be fine. Beside I have a spare room and I need help with rent as well.' Referring to the room, opposite her bedroom. On the right wall of her bed, there was a closet and to the left there was a bathroom. There was a narrow hallway separating the two bedrooms, which led to the joint living room and kitchen.

Faith hugged Jason, comfortingly. 'Wow, you had a condo!' She looked him surprised. 'I though it was a really big apartment.'

There was several knocks. Making their way to hallway, Jason and Faith exchanged confused glances.

Faith looked through the peephole, seeing an eye eyeballing back. _Why do people do that? _Faith opened the door, slowly and unsurely she opened the door. With rich golden molten eyes, there was no doubt it was Mariah.

Mariah unexpectedly pounced on Faith, causing her to stumble back upon impact.

'Awww…You poor thing, you must be so scared.' Mariah patted Faith's head. They pulled away and Faith appeared confused by the presence of the four women in New York City.

'Well, we are here to help because clearly you never done this before.' Emily removed her glasses and cleaned it with a soft piece of purple cloth. 'Plus, Mariah here, aided with child birth in her village.' She confidently pointed to Mariah, who eagerly waved.

'But how did you find-'

'Jason told us the news and we took the liberty to help you. We caught the first plane here. Is that OK?' Matilda timidly spoke.

'Really!' Faith exclaimed 'cuz you're absolutely right, I have no idea what I'm doing. Thank you, you guys.'

Mariah walked outside to building hallway and screeched across it:

'Hurry up, Ray!'

'Hey, where's Julia?' The group sat on the sofa, drinking coffee and tea. There were shrugs from the group, except from Jason, who brought the soup out for Faith.

'Thanks.'

'We haven't heard from her in weeks, we tried to get in contact but it looks likes she's avoiding us.' Matilda spoke sadly.

'What's the plan here?' Mariah asked, playing with Faith's hair as Faith sat on the floor.

'Look out guys, its going to be a bumpy ride.' Hilary giggled.

'Aww!' They all fell against the sofa with frustrated sigh. 'Hilllaaaryyy!' They whined while the said women grinned sheepishly.

'And here I thought only Faith made cheesy remarks; you must be spending too much time with Tyson.'

'HEY!'

_3 months later..._

Faith felt like the ugliest ducklings out of her glamorous friend in her state. Her self-esteem had hit rock bottom when the bump grew the size of a small head. _Agrh_! She had let she self go by not waxing, shaving, exercising or eating healthy. She only drank enough water for the baby; so many spots were popping up on her face and her hair was growing greasy and stiff. Her friend tried to help her out of her depression but her hormones or moods swings always kicked in and shot their attempts down.

Kenny had joined the group a week after their arrival. It was now Christmas and the apartment was decorated and lighted. She walked into the apartment, stunned. Disoriented, she sat her work bag on the kitchen table. She had a few months before she got paid-leave for her pregnancy. And although each day of her pregnancy, her angry for Kai was become increasingly hard to put up with, she had recently spent most of her spare time sadly scratching his face from photographs. Tragically, The Granger anger had not wavered yet, and Faith had not heard back from Lucy.

She sighed tiredly as she entered the living room. She looked up to find the Granger sitting across her living room and froze in shock.

'W-what, why?' Lucy came up to Faith, putting her hand on either inside of her shoulder.

'How it going, sweetie?' Lucy stroked her stomach lovingly with smile grace her lips.

'Awful.' Faith confessed. 'Sorry, I'm such a disappointment.' she bowed her head in shame. Bruce slowly made his way to her and engulfed her in a comforting and tight hug in fill the months of separation.

'No, Faith. I'm sorry.' He cupped her face in both his hand, looking straight into her eyes and he spoke solemnly. 'I love you, and nothing you do I will make me think your not my beautiful and loving daughter.'

'Dad.' Faith cried in joy against her father's chest.

'Yeah, me- I mean us too.' Tyson spoke stubbornly, referring to his other siblings. Faith opened her arms, blurring her vision. Tyson ran into his older sister's arms, followed by Hinata and Hiro.

'I missed you guys ssooo much.'

'Can we come out now?' Jason enquired curiously out from his room.

'Yes!' Lucy smiled happily at the united family. Mariah, Emily, Ray, Matilda, and Hilary poured out from Jason's room with smiles. Lenny (Hiro and Lucy's four-year son) was sleeping peacefully in Kenny's arms.

They sat around the coffee table with coffee and tea on the table.

'I thought you guys hated me.' Faith pointed to Hiro and then back at her. Hiro shook his head in disagreement.

'No. We're panicking and fuming at first, but we calmed down and put our heads together in order to approach this news with a level-head.'

'Hiro, actually arranged for us to be allowed to stay in this country via a working visa.' Mariah explained from the floor.

'And I was constantly updating Tyson about you and baby.' Hilary explained while Tyson grinned sheepishly. Faith's hormones were bubbling within her tired body and a burst of tears poured from her eyes in delight.

'Thank you!' Lucy and Mariah, who were sitting to the right of her, hugged the emotional girl. While her father gently patted her knees. Everything had settled down into a few chatters between the group.

'So, has anything weird happen?' Ray asked to Faith, referring to the charcoal on the side of Faith's forehead.

'Ohh! I almost forgot! Dranzer saved me from these big, scary look thugs.' Faith animatedly explained.

'Wait! Dranzer? The big red bird!' Tyson exclaimed in disbelief.

'This could be bad, what if Kai finds out through Dranzer?' Hiro façade seemed darkened in deep thought.

'No, I don't think so.' Emily confidently answered. 'Bitbeasts don't get involved with personal issue but they are more than willing to safe us from big, scary look thugs-'

'And crazy scientists.' Faith interjected.

'- and crazy scientists. But it seems, Dranzer recognises your baby as Kai's successor and his future wielder.' Kenny adjusted his glasses as the light glistened in the light on the Christmas Tree as he spoke.

'Wow… But I want my baby to inherit Drolfin.' Emily indifferently shrugged at Faith.

'Everything happens for a reason.' Hilary thoughtfully concluded.

'The new is that Julia's trying the knot?' Mariah exclaimed as she stared at everyone in wonder 'And guess who the groom is?'

'Really? Wow! Wait why didn't she tell us?' Emily enquired, narrowing her beautifully dark blue eyes. To which, Mariah shrugged clueless.

'I found out through someone else.'

'Its Tala Valkov, isn't it?'

'Why, how many other Talas do you know?'

After a few minutes had passed, Faith who talking to Kenny and looked at her family and friend in contentment, who dashing around the room in awe.

'I think, I'm going to tell Kai about the baby.' Gently stroking her stomach, she looked at them with a small smile. Everyone stiffened in their place around living room and kitchen. Faith's brown eyes darted to everyone's reaction nervously.

'Are you serious?' Mariah asked, craning her neck towards Faith. In response, Faith nodded slowly.

'Yeah. I mean its Christmas, time to forgive and forget. Besides, look at you guys. You people forgave me! I should do the same, and you don't deserve to be spending all your time with me. The father of this baby should!' Hiro crouched in front of Faith, his stormy brown eyes staring intensely up at her.

'Please tell me you're pulling my leg?' When Faith gravely shook her head, the room was caught in a thick blanket of tension. Hiro angrily walked away from Faith, mumbling

'He tried to kill you, Faith.' Mariah nervously informed her. Faith looked stunned and heartbroken, as she comprehended Mariah's words.

'No…No. Kai would never…hurt me. Right?' She wildly looked around the room. Jason looked clueless as she did. Hinata stepped towards Faith but her eyes were hazed.

'When he found out about your and Jason. He was…crazy aan-d he looked like he wanted to inflict some harm…to you and Jason.'

'Ray? Is this true?' Faith turned towards Ray, who looked like a deer caught in the headlight of a car. Nevertheless, he nodded dejectedly. Faith bowed her head and covered her eyes, devastated by Kai's actions.

'What did you expect, Kai would reject you and the baby, especially since the hoax…Faith, Kai will never be able to provide for you, emotionally.' Her father explained softly. She bluntly stood up and stormed into her room, closing the door with BANG!

Hiro sighed in frustration and rubbed his face in irritation.

'If only, If only you hadn't taught us to be so forgiving and kind to people.' Hiro glazed at his father with slight annoyance.

'Excuse me, are you implying this is my entire fault?' Bruce defended, offensively. But Hiro just shook his head, tiredly and replied:

'Its partly your fault, dad.' Hinata, Lucy and Tyson nodded in agreement.

'I'll see if she alright.' Tyson quietly left the living room.

Next time on Problems With Teenagers:

_'What took the time?' Ian asked staring ahead of him, without looking at Kai._

_'Office.' They drank in silence until..._

_'I and Sian are leaving for New York for a week to meet her parents.' Ian grumbled to Kai, as he was not present for when Sian had gleefully announced at dinner yesterday, like always._

_'Hn.'_

_'She, consequently, persuaded Julia and the rest of them to take the fucking trip.' Tala sighed tiredly, 'and since it's your parents' anniversary, you're coming too.' Kai gazed at Tala._

_'Forget it.' Kai answered passively._

_'Kai, take a break. Your parents don't deserve to worry about you like your a child.' Tala was angry but had a calm exterior._

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**What do you think? I think Faith took the news quite well. Should I give the main characters more personality? **

I'll try to update 10/14 days after the launch of the latest chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: His Side Of Reality

Three years and seven months since Faith's departure…

Kai stepped into his Jaguar XJ and it was closed by the Hiwatari industries head building's doormen. His chauffeur drove him to a bar, where his brothers waited his arrival. It was weekly routine. After work for them to relax and joke to one another. Though they lived and work together but they were very busy men, so they barely had any leisure time on their hands. Especially since he had taken over Hiwatari Ind. a year and half ago. In that period, Hiwatari Ind. was a power house and he was one of the most powerful man in the world.

In the last two years, he had his (aging and retired) parents, his sister (was happily married to a millionaire), and his brothers( who were also married and had their own children).

His team were his family, they were like his blood brothers. Bounded by their past, he could trust them with almost everything (in more than one way) and more than any other person in the world. He wanted his brothers to be part of his present, therefore asked them to live and work with them. Therefore, he was also constantly being surround by happy couples and family and he hated it, so he busied himself with work. His mother had even gone far as say he was _'as bad as grandfather'_, who had died of a heart attack a few months ago.

Kai had no relationship or excitement in his life since Faith left almost four years ago. He felt nothing and he didn't mind. Every so often, Kai would have this strong desire to look at her. So he'd search deep in his wallet, case or a drawer and find a picture of Faith. She would always be smiling or laughing, like she anything could ever happen to them. Though he hated her, he couldn't stop loving her. Atleast when he was in high school, he could see her and he would know when she was throwing (subtly) glances at him. Atleast when he was in high school, he could 'vent' his frustration through sports and women. But, sometimes the temptation won and he feel anything about it.

The Jaguar pulled up to a prestige bar. He stepped out of the car without waiting for his driver to open his door. After he scanned the bar. A man with diamond on his rings that had passed out. A maid. A bartender. And his brothers sitting around the counter with drinks in their hand. Kai strode to them and silently sat beside Ian.

'What took the time?' Ian asked staring ahead of him, without looking at Kai.

'Office.' They drank in silence until...

'I and Sian are leaving for New York for a week to meet her parents.' Ian grumbled to Kai, as Kai was not present for when Sian had gleefully announced at dinner yesterday, like always.

'Hn.'

'She, consequently, persuaded Julia and the rest of them to take the fucking trip.' Tala sighed tiredly, 'and since it's your parents' anniversary, you're coming too.' Kai gazed at Tala.

'Forget it.' Kai answered passively.

'Kai, take a break. Your parents don't deserve to worry about you like your a child.' Tala was angry but had a calm exterior.

'Whatever. We have a company in New York.' Kai resolved. He did not want his parents to be troubled for him, they were old and, Tala was right, they didn't deserve that.

Tala shook his head in disappointment whist he quietly snorted in amused.

'She's gone, Hiwatari. Move on.'

'Yeah Kai. Get married to some billionaire heir or if you're ready to lower yourself, marry a millionaire and have little-Kais.' Ian smirked at the thought.

'I have moved on. And I don't think you of people should be lecturing me on marriage.' Kai roughly snapped back at Tala and Ian. Tala and Ian shortly frowned before they returned to being expressionless. They were all having some serious issues with their marriage, but they didn't need Kai to remind them of this, that why that beated the purpose of tonight -to forget the problems at home.

'No, you haven't, in fact you have become a sourpuss.' Bryan stated to Kai. The name reminded them of Tyson and all his other names for Kai.

'That holds a lot of weight, coming for Bryan.' Tala nodded in agreement. Kai slipped the last of his whiskey and flagged the bartender for a refill.

'I don't give a shit what a bunch of fuckers think about my life. Mind your own damn business.' Kai growled as he blankly stared at his full glass. He stood up, paid for his and his friends' drinks, and left his former team in their seats. Heading for his mansion for good night sleep.

However, he was still haunted by his unspeakable past through his dreams. Many sleepless night he would get up and exercise alone or with Dranzer. His brothers had overcome their fears after many years of comfort from their wives and children. Kai thought he didn't need help, as he was accustomed to getting less 7 hours sleep, anyway.

'The plane leaves at 10 tomorrow.' Ian shouted from his seat to Kai's back, as the man proudly exited the bar without as much as a goodbye. _Typical. _

Tala turned to his drink.

'This is exactly like high school. He might have power, money, status and physical attraction but his still the most unhappy man I ever met.'

'He has the world in the palm of his hand and yet he looks like he has nothing to his name.' Spencer mundanely agrees. Bryan and Ian nodded.

Somewhere else…

Faith sneezed.

'Are you catching a cold?' Jason questioned in concerned. However, Faith shook her head. 'Maybe someone's thinking of you?' Faith absentmindedly nodded as she stirred to soup on the stove.

'Mariah, maybe? We have to call to check on Emily, Rin and Mariah. I believe Kenny's finally having a baby. Its so exciting, no?' Jason nodded while checking the time.

'It's time to pick up Gou.'

Next day in Russia…

Eight people boarded the plane in two groups. Excluding Kai, who entered last because of unfinished business he had to attend. As the plane left off, Julia felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach, as if she was about to enter a loin's mouth. It was a feeling that scared her.


	4. Chapter 4: They see blue

Julia had spent the last three days, exploring New York (under a few restrictions, thanks to Blitzkrieg men). And in the space of three day she had concluded that NY was a maze and it was very hard to find someone especially if they were lost. She remembered Sienna telling them that if anyone of them were to ever get lost, they would meet up at Central park café. Numerous yellow flashes whizzed passed her as walked on the crowded kerb with white and blue collar workers. She glazed at the lanky buildings that towed over her. It was five o'clock and Julia in the middle of rush hours in New York. Dead cars, buses, vans and taxis lined the roads of the big apple, before they were temporary brought to life with painstakingly slow movement of the traffic.

Julia bumped in someone. She looked at the women and apologized. That was umpteen time she bumped into someone. After she asked direction from a few reluctant by-passers, she safely reached the café but she was exhausted. She felt relieved when remembered she had left her son, Andrei, at Kai's NY penthouse in Manhattan with Tala. She loved her son dearly but she needed some time to herself and her friends.

'Hey, Julia.' Julia looked around to find Lisa, Rose and Sienna around a small coffee table with four hot cups of coffee on the table. Julia sighed tiredly.

'Hi, how long have you guys been waiting?' Rose causally shrugged.

'Fifteen minutes.' Light in the café were slight dim. The cushions of the chairs and tall stood were either lighter shade of orange or yellow whilst the round tables were made of dark wood and was not dressed in table cloth. Overall the café had a warm and cosy feeling to it.

'Sorry.'

'I don't like it here.' Lisa whispered, and then she tucked her lips under her teeth in discomfort.

'I love it here; I wish I could stay forever.' Sienna disagreed with Lisa with a grin.

'No, I agree with Lisa.' Julia stated as she blew onto her steamy coffee. The café was bursting with movement, colour and sound of people entering and leaving. People were leisurely talking as most employees were off work.

'I am coming home early so don't worry.' Julia froze. That voice was familiar to Julia. She slowly turned around to find a blue-hair women's back as she spoke on the mobile. The woman was facing the counter.

'I just need a few minutes for a much-needed break.' The woman grabbed her coffee and thanked the man behind the counter. She just about to turn around. 'Uhh…I think I'm going to talk to Louise since I am here-.' Faith froze as Julia stared back at her friend.

'Julia what are yo-' Lisa asked. She recognised Julia was not interested in their conversation when she decided to voice her concern. Rose and Lisa stiffened when they saw the women.

'Faith.' Lisa breathed out as tears circled her eyes. She stepped forward to hug the stunned women, whom she had on seen or heard of in more than two years. But Rose gently pushed Lisa out of the way and hugged Faith. Julia recovered but decided not to approach Faith, so instead she bowed her head in shame.

'Fai, we missed you sooo much.' Rose whispered as tightly hugged her. Faith unsurely put her arms around Rose. Rose was always known as the 'bad girl' but over the years, she had toned down her rebellious nature.

After Lisa had her own reunion with her long-lost friend, they sat around the table. The younger Lisa would have probably cried for minutes. Faith didn't have a choice but to join them as she had just admitted she had a few minutes on her hands. An awkward tension settled on the group.

'Faith, this is Sienna. She is Ian's wife.' Rose confidently introduced the two.

Faith gave a wave and in return, the black-haired women proudly nodded at her. Suddenly Faith's phone started to ring.

'Hello…Jose I've already told you that I have to go home early…Yeah, but-' Faith rubbed her face annoyance. 'I suppose, I can come to the office as long as it does not over run. I have to be at home in 45 minutes.' Faith doubled checked her watch and hastily standing up from where she sat. The women watched and analysed their friend, how she had changed and become women, despite the prolonged delay. She excused herself to the caller and gave them apologetic smile.

'Umm…listen I have to go, there been an emergence where I work.'

'It's okay, how about later? At three?' Lisa asked eagerly.

'No, have go to a nursery play my son is involved in.' Faith grabbed her bag and rummaged through it.

'You have a child?' Rose voiced in pure shock.

'Yeah his two years old.' Faith was still looking for something in bag and absentmindedly answering while the phone was covered with her left hand.

'Was he born in June?' Julia crooked. This had been the first time Julia had spoken, so Faith looked up at her. Before pulled out a note pad and pen.

'…Yeah.' Julia looked bewildered as stared at Faith's head as she wrote a number on the paper. 'Here. This is my number, if you're lost or want to catch up, call me. I have to leave now. Bye.' She rushed out of the door, leaving her drink on the table. She entered, with a sheepish grin, to collect her item. Julia rolled green eyes in amusement.

'Typical.' She mumbled.

'Opps.' She chuckled. 'Uhh.. I almost forgot, I can you guys not mention me living here to any of your husbands or Kai? Thanks. Bye' she quickly left without response with phone glued to her ear.

'Wow!' Rose exclaimed. 'She's changed a lot and she has a child. Maybe she had a one night stand here. I mean it is New York and I have heard the parties are big and wild here. Not to mention Faith gets drunk after just a few slips.' As Rose talked to Lisa, who listened intensely and nodded, Julia stared at the paper. Faith has a son? Uncannily, Faith's message entered her mind without any purpose. _'Hello Juls, this is Faith. Please can you call me back?...I miss you.' _She remembered:

_'Tala and Bryan made a bet with Kai to see if I'd sleep with him.' Julia narrowed her eyes at the mention of Tala's involvement in this stupid bet._

_'You didn't though, did you?' Bruce asked seriously asked, but received silence as a response to his question._

Faith had slept with Kai a month before the message was sent. So Kai has a son? _Shit._

It has been a week since their arrival to New York and he had a little less work on his hand since Hiwatari Industries in America was doing fairly well. He was constantly arriving late enough to miss dinners with his brothers, their wife and children.

He leaned back against his black office chair and sighed tiredly. He stared blankly at the ceiling overhead, when a beep was heard from his phone. He click a button and heard:

'Sir, Mr Cole is here.'

'Let him in.' Kai turned his chair to stare out of his window. His office over looked NY as his window was the entire wall in his office. After few minutes a few knocks were heard.

'Enter.' A partly bald man entered the office. After a seconds of silence. Mr Cole clear his throat.

'Mr Hiwatari, I don't think we should move forward with the Los angeles development. The local people and politicians won't allow -' Kai turned around to reveal his distinctive glare at the man, who was now stunned.

'Then use your head Mr Cole. Threaten and bribe them. Your starting to make me think your thick head is unless and your worthless in the presence in my company.' Mr Cole was sweating and shaking nervously.

'Bu-u-ut-' Mr Cole stammered. He wanted to tell the young Hiwatari that didn't believing doing illegal business in order to achieve their goal and that the company should forget the project.

'In fact, Mr Cole, your fired. Pack your stuff and get the hell out of the company.' Kai only wanted the best, and nothing below that standard, even it meant firing this man. Mr Cole looked shocked.

'Find me another manger for the development project in LA.' Kai commanded to his secretary on his phone. He glared at the man.

'Mr Hi-wwa-t-ari, please try to understand. I have worked for this company for 20 years.' He pleaded hurriedly.

'Get out Mr Cole.' Kai continued with his work, coldly. How was he going to explain his to his 19 year old son, who was getting married soon. He was hoping to help his only son with the marriage. Mr Cole exited the office dejectedly.

Kai's work was persistent throughout the evening before packed up for the day. As strode into the elevator and out the company, the employees parted in two to make way for him in fear. He got in his car without a fuse and passively waited in his car as the driver drove reved the engine without a sound to his Master. While waited in traffic, he looked over some accounts.

While he waited in traffic he looked over some accounts from the previous month. Kai briefly glazed out of the tinted windows. The traffic was slow and the car was practically stationary most of the time. It was also drizzling, adamantly soaking the pedestrians while others were fortunate enough to have an umbrella. Kai whipped his head back when he saw a flash of blue, sticking out the herd of umbrellas and people. Kai quickly looked back, even though he knew she wouldn't be here. It was very unlikely.

When he looked out again he saw midnight blue hair, swiftly slipping and rounding the people on the platform. Even though the person was gaining distance away from his vehicle, he managed to get a glimpse of their eyes when they turn to apologize to one the pedestrians. Her eyes skimmed someone's head and he was big brown stormy eyes, ones which had him wondering. Her eyes…made him feel at…peace. Ones which had him jumping on his instincts.

Kai opened the door and hurriedly make his way through the crowd. He gently shoved a few people of his way and franticly searched for the girl of his dreams…well, of what he was fortunate enough to receive a few times. For a few second, he was afraid he had lost her, when he found her. Not to far from him. Kai moved past the people, sometimes pushing past them as his mind was franticly thinking of what he had do and say. Kai reached the women when she stopped at the signal for pedestrians. His blood was pumping overtime and for moment he couldn't feel the cool water on his face and neck. As rainwater dripped down his hair, he hesitantly glanced at her face from the corner of his eyes. To find she was not **her.** He signed in annoyance. He, expressionless, turned around…


	5. Chapter 5: Calm Before A Storm

Hope you like it! Please review! Oh and i think my characters lack personality. Oh and im confused how Faith will reunite with Kai! Help

As rainwater dripped down his hair, he hesitantly glanced at her face from the corner of his eyes. To find, she was not **her.** He signed in annoyance. He, expressionless, turned around to meet …a pair of familiar orbs staring ahead and past him. He realised she not staring at him, like she was unaware of her surrounding. He immediately regained his stolen composure and stood beside her unnoticed, as he did want to alert her yet .

He just wanted to the pleasure of admiring the change. Yet she had managed to preserve a degree of familiarity in way she dressed and looked. Personally, he never wanted her to change, and as cheesy as it might sound, he loved her unconditionally just the way she was. Having said that, Kai couldn't help but smirk at the sight beside him. Her hair was longer, flowing down to chest in the rain. Her face had matured enough to disguise her true age. However, she still had kissable sun-kissed skin and her big brown eyes. And her body..hmhmm…from what he could make out from under her metallic blue coat, she was far more curvy and had gained a few pounds. But it all suit her perfectly in his opinion. In the space of four years she had aged with beauty and youthfulness.

She suddenly started to walk away from him with smile in her face as she looked in the distance. Her smile had left him pathetically star struck and he was left to stare in wonder at how he had managed to live without her in his life. That small movement of her lips was enough to starve him of oxygen and yet he fed on that very thing like it was his life support. Like in his miserable and agonising life, there was still a chance of happiness in it. It was beyond him, why he remained so long without Faith.

He swiftly followed her into another street, this time he was going to approach Faith. Kai quickly gained the distance, before he saw Faith walk into the arms of another man. And not just any man, it was Jason Phir, he thought bitterly. He came to sudden halt and analysed the picture ahead of him in shock and pain. Faith hugged Jason tightly but minded not to squash the baby around Jason's arm. Unfortunately, Kai could not tell if Faith was married to Jason or not, as her left hand was covered by her glovers. But the baby in Jason's arm was a degree of evidence. Faith gently took the, what Kai assumed as a, baby of 10 months. She made funny sounds at the baby coated in pink glovers, hat and a coat. Therefore, Kai assumed the baby was a girl. His eyes narrowed when the baby snuggled on Faith's shoulder and Jason put an arm around Faith.

Kai causally followed the couple and their child further away from the depths of the city. He jerked the collar of his black trench coat and stuffed his hands inside the pocket. He maintained a good distance from them, in case Faith or Jason turned and noticed his presence. He saw them cross the street and walk into a building. Kai remained where he had stopped, on the opposite street and read the overhead sign on the building. It was a nursery. It was slight confused as the little girl in Faith's arms looked too small to be attending nursery and it too late to send the kid to nursery now. He threw a quick glaze his watch, parents were arriving to pick up their children from the nursery. Maybe she has another child with Jason? Kai tightened his fist in anger. He had spent four miserable years thinking if she was depressed as he was, and here she was fucking him like bunnies. His confirmation came when Faith and Jason walked out carrying another child, a boy. The boy had a dark red raincoat and hood over his head as his head draped over Jason's shoulder. Kai watched as they happily made their way down street, unaware of his mere presence. Kai glared at Faith's head before he turned around and walked away. He tightened his fist even more. He was going to make her pay. 'Like Faith had once said 'Fate has been given a him a chance' and he will gladly take the opportunity and enjoy ripping to her shreds.' Kai smirked dangerously. Unknown to him but Faith had unconsciously turned her head when she felt, almost like a glare pierce her back, but everyone on the mildly crowded street was minding their own business. So she turned her head back to the front, listening to sound of her daughter's breathing.

After he beeped his driver his location, Kai's mind was already forming a plan of action. And by the time he sat under the shelter of his car, he had completed the plan.

Over the years Kai had gone through a process of his take on Faith's unfaithfulness. At first Kai hated Faith with burning passion but however hard he tried, he couldn't deny he had a soft spot for her. Unfortunate, she would always be his first and only love. Therefore he avoided anything related to the said girl because he knew he would only be angry with her if he were to ever confront her. He would rather hate her and let her live her life, than hurt them both through the fights and a destructive pathways, like the one he was taking now...

Kai picked his phone and rang a number, it didn't take too long before a women answered the call.

'Get me information on Faith Granger or rather Faith Phir.' His command was short and powerful.

...Then he came to understand, people like him didn't deserve people like Faith, let alone love. However, he still hoped and dreamed she would come back to him and he, like the fool he was, would willingly welcome her with open arms. He hoped that she was going through the hell he was everyday and so she would come to her senses soon. Besides training at night, some days he would drink himself to sleep on sorrow. After four years, he had a whirlpool of feelings: anger, sadness, denial, confusion and, worst of all, regret.

He reached his penthouse to find his brothers patiently sitting around the dinner table with their families. Their wives, excluding Lisa, were impatiently tapping the fork or had scowl of their face.

'Kai, glad you can join us.' Tala spoke as he opened his ice blue eyes to stare at him. He decided to avoid an argument with the man. Tala has not been in the brightest of moods since his noticed his marriage was losing its battle, and therefore he was in verge of slashing at something. Tala could hold his own fights and so he didn't want Tala to be on his case, especially since he was feeling pissed off himself. The results would be disastrous. He sat in the vacated seat between Ian and Tala, with Spencer opposite him. Their female counter parts sat on the other side of the table, away from the hefty men. They ate without a sound.

After the awkward dinner, Kai ventured to his office in the penthouse. Upon entering the dimly lit room, he made his way to whiskey counter on the right of his office. All the while, flashes of the recent event came to his mind. He swallowed the drink in one shot as he thought of the happy family of four. He unconsciously slammed the glass on the counter in frustration. 'How would she do that? Betray me, when I gave her everything and the sacrifices I made.' Kai closed his purple eyes. 'I loved her and she destroyed everyone I had to offer for him. That should have been me-' A knock interrupted his train of thought. His eyes snapped open to reveal crimson red eyes. He glazed at his glass and found he had shattered the glass in his hand. Blood slowly prickled down his palm and Kai opened his hand, freely the broken glass. Hmm. Somehow, the pain was hardly noticeable compared to what he had witnessed. It was overwhelming.

'Enter.' He looked at the door. A chic woman entered with a vanilla folder in her hand. She didn't have a smile nor a frown on her face when she handed Kai the folder. Kai took the item and went behind his desk to retrieve his checkbook. He entered the sum of money and unemotionally handed it over to the women. Without any exchange of words, she glanced at his wounded hand and left. Soon after, his former team mates entered. Tala took a quick glance behind him, to lady who had left. Kai sat in his office chair as they caught a look and raised an eyebrow at Kai's bleeding hand in question.

'You should clean that.' Tala gave a pointed glaze at the said hand. Kai sat back, against the chair as Tala and Bryan sat armchairs across him. While Ian leaned against the wall beside the whiskey counter, where Spencer was pouring himself a drink.

'Why was she here?' Bryan referred to woman, who had left. Kai ignored the question and opened the folder. In addition, while he scanned through the folder, he answered Bryan's question indirectly.

'Faith is here. And according to this report she has a biological son…who is almost four years old…'

'Are you serious?' Ian asked in awe. Spencer glazed at his fellow brother.

'Kai, it did could be Jason since…' Tala reminded Kai awkwardly.

'Yeah, it is.' Why else would Jason be carrying Faith's son and why he was not told if this boy was his son? He would on clue why Faith would cheat on him and then leave. So it was reasonable for Kai to assume Faith would definitely tell him since it was not his fault they broke up. The blood from his hands slightly stained the white crisp papers as he flipped through the profile.

'She also has an adopted daughter from Enquire Tornatore died after his battle with cancer…She has not married to him.' The last part, Kai mumbled to himself unconsciously as he read every detail in the report, but his brother heard him.

'Who?'

'Jason.' Kai was still reading the information, when he said. After a few seconds, one where the former blitzkrieg threw glances at each other in confusion and doubt, Kai snapped the folder shut with a burning fire eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW. otherwise i'll stop writing. oh yeah! i can make threats too! okay but please spare a few seconds to write your feeling about my story because i'm pretty much walking blindedly.


	6. Chapter 6: Calm Before A Storm Part2

Faith walked through the hallway of the BBA building. She looked around wearily; she could feel the stares and whispers around her. Faith pushed the door to her boss's office with a smile.

'Mr Monya. These are the files you asked for.' She pushed the folder to the young man. He pushed his glasses back up to its place as he looked at the women.

'Thank you, Miss Granger.' Mr Monya smiled at the woman in front of him. Faith was about to turn around and walk out the room with a nod, but instead looked back at the man, shifting.

'Hey, Jose. Is something going on in the office? Wait! Do I have something on my back!' Faith franticly tried to look behind her back. Jose chuckled and shook his head, shaking his chestnut hair.

'No, actually, it's the excitement of today's party, where your performace with our sponsors will contribute to whether you get your second promotion, or our newest, Kanga, will get the position?' Faith confidently grinned at the handsome man.

'So you guys have a bet, don't you?'

'Yeah.' Jose bowed his head in shame before he grinned back at Faith, who rolled her dark brown eyes at him. She turned and walked out the room.

'Hey.' She kindly greeted a few of her closest friends and colleagues on her way to her office. Her was office was smaller than her seniors (obviously) but was it spacious and held her personal touch. In addition, she liked it a lot. Because she earned it through her sweat and tears to get where was today. Faith entered her office and sat in comfy chair, smiling gleefully. Faith's smile disappeared when her eyes fell on the big pile of documents that needed to be sorted, so she pulled the top folder towards her, sourly, when her glance caught that of her son's. Faith looked over the photography, making a note to watch one of their home video just for the heck of it. Her four-year-old son was smiling brightly in the arms of his father, Jason Phir.

Gou Phir Granger was a happy and loving boy. And even at such young age he wanted a privacy and independence. Gou was like an adult and importantly he was a lot like Kai. Even though Faith tried to forget Kai, it was impossible to when a mini and slightly chubby version of Kai was staring.  
Gou was a spitting image of Kai Hiwatari, with his dual tone blue hair, pale complexion, gem-purple eyes and chiselled cheekbones. Heck! He even has Kai's eyes, when he got angry or sad. Faith once remembered Kai telling her, that as a child he had reddish-brown orbs and as he grew up, his eyes changed crimson red. When he felt threatened, his glare was almost identical to Kai's glare. Fortunately, Gou had her nose, wide eyes and loud mouth, which was prove that he was not asexually reproduced. She had better finish work, so she could go home to her family. Faith looked down the folder and got back to work.

That night when Cassey was fast asleep and dinner was ready on the table, Faith was ready to exit their apartment for the BBA party. She turned away from the door to face her son and best friend. Taking deep breathe, she told them the rules and instruction while they practically pushed her out of the door.

'Ok, but don't watch any scary movies, ok? Daddy will get nightmares again-'

'Hey!'

'Oh and don't stay up too late, you both should be in bed before I come, got it?' Faith sternly looked at the duo. 'Check the window and door. And make sure Cassey's-'

'Yeah, Yeah-Ah! Ow!' Jason teased Faith before he received a pinch on the ear to shut him up. 'Ow…'

'Yeah, mama. We get it. Don't worry.' Gou urged his mother out the door with roll of his purple eyes. After a few minutes Faith was out of door and into the car of one of her colleague, heading towards an eye-opening event.

Faith wore a gold half-mask with black lace adorning it. So everything from the bottom of her nose was exposed to the bright lights in the grand hall.

'Why did the fish get kicked out of school?' Rachael asked with a grin toward Faith. Faith shrugged.  
'Cause he was caught with seaweed!' Rachael exclaimed, her hands open wide.  
'Oh!' Faith laughed at her friends joke and antics. Rachael slipped her drink as she surveyed the hall. She saw many onlookers prying at them, especially her friend Faith. Faith wore a beautiful magenta dinner dress that hugged her curves, breasts and ass. In reality, Faith seemed to gained the attention of many men in their department when she walked by because she was bright and genuine personality, smart and, as the guys like to call it a, 'hot bod!' Rachael leaned towards Faith, gaining the others attention.

'Hi, there is sexy bluenette looking your way.'

'Hm.' Faith threw a subtle quick glance in direction Rachael had suggested. Jose, her senior, appeared behind her.

'Actually girls, that Mr Cole from the Klein Company. He's in charge of the LA development project.'

'Wait I thought it was a different enterprise that was responsible for that.' Faith enquired, confused. Jose shook his head, avoiding eye contact.

'No.'

'Wait, so what can we do?' Rachael asked. Jose shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets looking at Faith. Faith smirked confidently at her boss, who had a line of grey hair from the stress. To say Jose was a bit if a workaholic was understatement. He was the reason NYC BBA was such a success story Looking back they found the man was still looking at them. Faith excused herself as Jose's 'advise' rang in her mind.

'-_your performance with our sponsors will contribute to whether you get your second promotion, or our newest, Kingga, will get the position?'_

Mr Cole was a Managing Direction of Klein Company, who was one of the official sponsors of the BBA, but also hand conflicting interests to the BBA. Therefore, by (at least) convincing him to attend a meeting with her co-worker will be bonus for the promotion because it would give the BBA a chance to rally their arguments against Mr Cole's decision to demolish a recreation centre for antisocial social youths and in its place constructed a building. The recreation centre gave these kids a chance to try sport and arts including beyblading, which was why the BBA was so against the idea of Mr Cole's decision.

She tapped Mr Cole's shoulder with confident smile. The fully masked man turned around to the short-than-him women.

'Sorry to disturb you but I could help but notice you were staring at my friend Rachael.' Faith turned her towards her friend, who was looking at them and still standing beside Jose. 'But she's married but she-'

'No. I am not interested in her, what about you?' Mr Cole pointed his glass at Faith. Faith smiled brightly at the man, he was waling right into her trap. Or was he?

'What about me?' Faith grinned at the man, revealing her canine teeth on either side of her mouth. Mr Cole glanced at the dance floor and Faith followed his view. Looking back at her, he said:

'Care for a dance? Miss?' He held his gloved hand out for her while the other place his liquor on the tray on the waiter's palm.

'Miss Faith Granger. And, sure.' Faith took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. Instrumental and slow music was playing for the dozen or so couples on the reasonable-sized area of a dance floor. Luckily, it was not packed with feet and music was not too loud or low so they couldn't hear each other but also that others would not be able to hear them talk. For those of you, who had yet to catch on that Mr Cole here is actually Kai. The rogue impostor smirked under his masked as he placed a hand on Faith's side and she in return placed a hand in his place. Kai was well aware that he should keep hold of his raging emotion long enough to complete what he had set out to do. However, the rush of movement in his hand and stomach was uncontrollable and misbehaving when he touched the beautiful women in front of him.

'Miss Faith, are you single?'

'Yes, yes. I am.'

'So do you mind me asking why are you single?' Faith shrugged.

'Guess I haven't found the right guy.' They stepped from right to left, staring into each other's eyes. Fortunately, Kai was wearing contacts, so Faith was looking into Mr Cole's orbs. Kai had even used a devise, which altered his voice, in order to accomplish his objectives.

'What is your criterion then?'

'Hm...Why do you care?'

'I'm a curious man.' Faith chuckled at the response.

'I bet you are.'

'So?'

'So, I like kind, but not naive men. Happy, funny, smart, sensitive. You know, the usual.' Mr Cole nodded. But Faith could not make out what Mr Cole was thinking from his expression, which put her at a slight disadvantage.

They had spent a few minutes in each other's presence. However, Faith could feel nostalgic being his presence, as if she had known him for years. Faith felt odd in the presence of this man, and in good and giddy-like way. Faith smiled when Mr Cole got a bit comforted and less formal. He leaned in to her ear and as he spoke, Faith felt a shiver go down her spine in pleasure. His warm breathe tickled her skin's senses as he whispered enigmatically.

'It was...fun talking but my guess that not why your here?' Faith looked at him, trying to hide her surprise. She smiled softly at him, looking at his neck as his face was near her ears. Light cut through their faces, outlining their closeness.

'I don't mind talking to you, privately about your real motives.' Mr Cole suggested, pulled away from her with a smirk. She was staring at him motionlessly, before she nodded- knowing she had a purpose for this encounter.

Faith backed from Mr Cole giving him a final smothering look, she walked away from him with:

'Follow me, we'll talk business.' She spoke in a serious tone. Kai's eyes travelled to Faith's ass, as strut across the dance floor (Kai thanked his mask covered his eyes to everybody else standing in front of him). He stared at her midnight blue hair as it dangled behind her. It looked so tempting to thread his fingers through it like he used to when they sat in each others arms, talking endlessly (well, Faith played more of part in it than he did).

They reached an isolated corridor, when Faith reached her for her phone to message Rachael about her progress. Kai stood, watching her carefully as he did less than an hour ago.

'Miss Faith.'

'Hm...' Faith swiftly glanced at him from her phone. Mr Cole stepped toward, leering at the Granger.

'Shall we talk business?'

'These children need the centre more than you need a profit.'

'I don't have any concerns for people I don't know.'

'This not about you, it's about a community… Then why are you sponsoring the BBA?' Mr Cole shrugged.

'Have you ever bladed Mr Cole or done something worthwhile and purposeful. It brings an eccentric sensation; do not take it away these kids or any other kid in the world.'

'Miss Granger I have no intention of cancelling the project.' Faith fully turned to the man, blankly

'Well Mr Cole I have no intention of getting you to cancel the project, right away. But it was worth a try.'

'Then why am I here.'

'Because I was hoping to...' Faith walked towards Mr Cole and put a hand on his arm, looking into his eye suggestively. Kai raised an eyebrow at the action and what she had in mind. Faith took another step closer to Mr Cole, closing the gap between their bodies when he didn't reject her advancement. Her magenta fabric touched his pitch-black tuxedo. However, in truth Kai was too confused by Faith's action to rebuke her, sure he had seen that look on Faith's eyes and her touch multiple times in high school, heck it was even happening in the present. But he when thought of Faith, he could not imagine her like those girls, throwing herself onto him, a stranger. It was unheard of. Faith took his silence as an acceptance.

Soon he felt her lips on his and felt himself come alive from an electric fizz from hi lips to his feet. With his resolution out of the window along with his plan and pride, he hastily fastened his strong arm around her waist and hungrily devoured her lips. As with every other bodily sense, like smell and sound, Faith's body forgot Kai's touch but that didn't stop the feeling Faith got when this man kissed her or how he wrapped his arms around her like if any looser and she would slip through his finger like sand.

Faith's finger searched for a door, behind Mr Cole, to a room preferable with a bed as she wasn't going to seduce Mr Cole in closet. If she wanted this to work, she also knew that she couldn't see his face in case it put her off like if he looked like her father, like it happened last time. She found a door and opened it, pushing Mr Cole inside it, without breaking contact. When she was inside and Kai closed the door, she ripped his mask off his face to gain better access to his addictive lip. Like vice happened to her mask. The room was dark but Faith could still make out what seemed to be a bed while but when her eyes snapped back to the Mr Cole's face…

Please review


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited For The Worst

Faith's eyes widened as she faintly saw the outline of his face. It was masculine, without a ounce of baby fat on his face and body as Faith's hands roamed his body greedily. From what she could see, he was beautiful. What surprised her the most was how he was not a stranger to her body, it was like he foresaw this scene and knew her spots of pleasure was on her behind her hips. She was amazed at how he made her want to jump on him right there and then because of his actions. His hunger kisses, his roaming hands and the way his body stood tall against her, it was breathing-taking and intoxicating her sense, setting her on fire.

She landed on a bed with him above her, Faith could almost make out his pearly teeth as he grinned. Faith frowned, as he kissed her neck, biting and then sucking the spot. He reminded her of Kai, it was scary and yet she did nothing to stop him because it felt nice. It was against her better judgement to get caught in the realm she was trying to get away from.

'Kai.' She moaned unconsciously. Throwing her head back, she realised her mistake when he stopped his kiss trail on along her neck. Faith looked at the man in his frozen form before he tightened his hold around her waist. He attacked her lips again, his tongue excitedly rediscovery her cavern.

Faith reluctantly pulled away for oxygen, and a breathe later. she chewed on his top lips as her hand skimmed his cheek. There was that feeling. again, like she was missing something.

'…I'm sorry but…I can't do this.' He didn't say nothing. Which made Faith uncomfortable and consider that this might negatively effect the LA project, which she had promised her son and the other kids she would fight and save. 'Its just that you look a lot like someone I… know. Please say something.' He went in for her lips again but Faith pulled away from him. She looked away and sighed. She pushed passed him, getting off the bed but he grabbed her hand. Faith turned towards him as she stood up. He sat up with his hand secured around her wrist looking at her.

'Your not seriously going, are you?' He asked, hiding his disbelief. Faith hummed a confirmation. He loosened his grip, enough to allow Faith to swiftly slipped her hand away from his reach.

Pulling her magenta strap up, back in its place, when he roughly grabbed arm several seconds later. He pushed her against the wall near the door, startling her for the first few seconds. Faith did not see this coming and she felt herself panicking at his sudden action. She stared at his face and frowned. She couldn't this face properly but she could make out he was serious and staring back at her.

'What are you d-' She was going to command an answer from the man but was interrupted.

'Do you honestly think your going to get away from me, again?' He growled malicious. 'Did you seriously think that your going to fuck with me, again?' His voice was starting to raise. Kai put his free arm on the side of Faith's head

'What are talking about-' He switched the light in room, flooding the room in yellow light. The light threw itself around Kai's head, exposing his face to the occupant in the hotel room. Leaving her to grasp in horror in realization. Knowing her fate, she knew this day would come, eventually, but that didn't stop the pain and horror from seeping in her veins in a choking manner. She continued to stare at his beautiful and ageless face.

'Kai.' She grasped with her wide eyes travelling his face. Kai's face was tainted by a deep frown of anger. Kai had taken out of his eye contacts and voice alteration.

After few minutes in silence, where they took in the others' appearance. Faith unconsciously smiled at Kai, he looked even more handsome than before, if that was remotely possible. She liked the way his body felt solid and protective against her like it was all those happy years ago. Kai felt himself drain out of anger, regret and saddness when he saw that beautiful smile on her face. That smile…was worth all the trouble and yet its haunted him and comforted him. His pulled his hand away from the light switch and skimmed her cheek gently. Faith leaned in toward his touch, liking how his skin felt against her. Faith looked into Kai's purple-gem eyes. Faith reached out for him. But remembered her son in Kai's eyes and memories of her new life. Her life was filled with sadness, sorrow, happiness and laughter. It would all…disappear…it would be out of her reach. So she punched him instead, making Kai stumble in shock. Faith took this opportunity to kick him where it hurts and ran out of the room with an angry expression. Kai cringed with head bowed, he did not see that coming. It was unexpected and hurtful, for everyone and Kai was no exception to some of Faith's unpredictability. He punched the wall, ahead of him, he should have analysed the situation and come up with possible outcomes, he should have been prepare for everything she could have thrown at him. This was not like him, at all.

When Faith reached home, she was grateful that her son and Jason respected her orders and were asleep. Sliding down the door with widened brown pupils. Faith's mind was blank for half an hour, before she was struck with realization worth a ton of bricks. She hiccupped a sob, it was the start of a great deal of sobs. She thought about Kai's reaction and her responses. _I should have seen who I was kissing, I shouldn't have punch and kicked him. Goodness, I was such stupid stupid idiot, why didn't the earth shallow me whole. But I was so MAD. His very face made me angry. AHHH! _But it wasn't the reason why she angry, and she knew, in a very deep depths of her mind, that she was angry because she wanted to touch and kiss him like anything had happened. _What if he finds out about Gou? Oh God, no please no. What if he takes him away from me? What if he ignores Gou? Gou will be heartbroken to know his biological father rejected him. _Her 'wannabe' actions confirmedshe was stupidly in love with him. _What if he ruins my life because of what I did? Obviously he would be, he was Kai Hiwatari. But maybe, maybe he won't do anything. _It was her worst midnight, walking, breathing and she wanted to kiss it. She cried and thought, and cried and thought some more till she was exhausted. She shuffled to her bedroom in a dull manner.

Faith walked to the building she had been living in for four years, it had become their home and she loved it. She smiled and held the door to one of the 22 residents entering building with her.

'Hey, Charlie.'

'Ello, Faith.' Faith walked up the stair, conserving with her neighbour when she reached their floor to find a crowd of their neighbours. Faith frowned in confusion and walked over to Jason, who was cradling Gou in his arms.

'Hey baby,' She referred to her sleeping son, kissing his temple. 'Hey Ja, what happened?' Jason frowned, uncharacteristically.

'I was playing football with -'

'Inside the apartment?'

'NO! Of course not! At the park.' Faith raised her eyebrows at the man, unimpressed by his ability to lie.

'Fine! We were playing in the apartment when we heard the commotion outside to see everybody in the hallway.' Jason referred to the crowd with sourly expression 'and Gou was tired and bored, so he went to sleep.'

'What's the commotion about?' Before Jason could open his mouth, Mrs Patel intervened with a trembling voice.

'The landlord is selling the building, he said we have a week to clear out.'

'WHAT!' The pair shouted in panic, causing the little boy the stir in his father's arm. Faith shushed Gou, gently stroking his cheek.

'What? He can't do that, can he? I mean, isn't there a way to reverse his decision?' But Mrs Patel gravely shook her old head.

'He said there was no way he was going to give up selling his land to a 'rich bidder.' A few people turned around to face the pair and old women.

'Looks like we're on our own.' One said, shrugging sadly. Faith and Jason nodded, before a cry ran across their apartment. Faith dashed inside the apartment with Jason power walking to prevent his son from waking up. They entered their bedroom and Faith picked her daughter carefully while Cassey whaled and kicked around.

'There, there baby. Mama is here.' She bopped up and down to soothed Cassey. The tiny blond girl with green eyes was six months old and was the illegitimate daughter of Enrique Giancarlo. A few months ago Faith, Gou and Jason were on holiday in Germany, when the infamous Italian playboy found out he had a daughter with one of his ex-girlfriend, who sadly wanted to abort the child because it was getting her in way of glamorous career. So Enrique paid the biological mother for Cassey and brought to meet everyone (the Majesties and Granger-Phirs) at Robert's castle/home. Faith absolutely fell in love with the tiny bundle of cuteness and love. Cassey Giancarlo was loving, smiling and giggling without any judgement. But the little girl always cried and hugged Faith as she saw her as an alternative mother. Enrique was unsure and scared to be a father, so they all helped him since they had some experience in that department.

But life was never the fairytale picturised perfect by Disney because two months later (during which Enrique was invited by Jason to live with them till gets paternal confidence), Enrique was diagnosed with cancer and it was in its final stage. He had a few weeks to live, so he spend every minute of his last remain life with his loved daughter. Seeing the playboy delicately handling his child with a sincere smile adorned his fragile face was likely to make anyone with a heart to shred a tear at the bittersweet scene. Although Enrique spent a few months with his daughter, who he proudly named Cassey, he loved her dearly and was his most precious treasure. So imagine Faith and Jason's surprise when Faith and Oliver were named and entrusted as Cassey's guardians. Faith offered to take care of Cassey for the majority of the time of the year, to prevent any hassle for Oliver, who didn't mind but Faith had insisted as Oliver already had triplets to care for, and for Cassey. So here their were..

'Faith, Faith.' Jason shook Faith's shoulder gently to obtain the women's attention. Cassey rubbed her chubby cheek left to right on Faith's bare shoulder before for finally time falling back to sleep safely in the arms of her mother.

'Yyeah.' Faith frowned with a smile at a man as she finished reminiscing. Jason heavily sighed as lay Jason on their bed, carefully.

'What are we going to **do**?' Jason strained his neck to emphasis the urgency. 'We have long to find an apartment and pack, and fast.' Faith sucked her bottom lip.

'I don't know, but maybe, maybe we should go home, back to Bay City.' Faith stepped towards Jason (still cradling her daughter) with thoughtful expression on her face. _Away from Kai._ Jason paused at the suggestion as he stared ahead at the wall, thinking the idea through. Finally, he nodded excitedly.

'YES, Yes. That would be great!-'

'Shhh!'

'Oh sorry... but that's is a gooood plan. But we'll have to be careful the move won't harm our children.' Faith nodded. _Getting away from Kai was good for everyone. _Everything about today was filled with thoughts of Kai. She was losing focus of her surroundings because of her hallucination of Kai. She was daydreaming kissing and hugging him. And when she was writing, she was writing Kai's name.

'Faith, Faith.' Jason called for Faith, giving her a light shake on the shoulder. Faith snapped out of her daydreaming, looking around. She laid Cassey down in her crib when she saw her baby girl was already asleep. Jason had already left Gou in his room, undisturbed and still tired from his games with his _real _father. Faith left the room, following the Jason to the living room. She walked to the kitchen but stepped into Jason's arms when turned around to her. She giggled as his arm loosely circled her. Faith pecked Jason's lip with grin of her own.

'Do you think I'm sexy now?' Jason's hair danced as he chuckled at the unusual and funny faces Faith was making.

'Yes, yes you are.' Jason leaned in and kissed Faith, who gladly accepted it. This is where she belonged. But why?

…...

Faith walked into her office. She sat down with a heavy sigh. She opened her desk drawer, which she had cleaned yesterday while dreaming of Kai, and searched for a bottle of water under the mass of white paper. Taking big gulps, she thought of her day and what she needed to do next. She then started to let her mind wonder. She slowly took the bottle away from her mouth. Why hadn't Kai done anything, yet? He wasn't like him to resisted revenge. But…did Kai have anything to with the building being unpredictably sold to an unknown 'rich bid'? That sounds like Kai, but she should not jump to invalid conclusion. Faith's finger circled the rim of the bottle, thinking. There was no evidence to indicate that Kai had any part in it, besides it would take a lot more a day to arrange those kind of deals. It didn't just happen over night. If there was anything she learnt from her independence and responsible, was that never to jump to conclusion. A knock pulled her out of her ruminating.

'Yes?' A smiley head poked her head through the gap of the door.

'Miss Granger, Mr Monya wants to see you in his office.' Faith frowned with a smile at the women.

'Well why didn't you call me, instead of coming all the way here?' She stood up, drawing strands of her hair back as she piled documents in the side of her desk.

…...

Faith knocked on Jose's door and opened it. She gave Jose a small smile, who sat unmoved from his position. He didn't even look up from his work. Faith unsurely looked around Jose's office awkwardly. Crossing her legs while standing, she cleared her voice loudly. Jose looked up holding up the work is was analysing to himself. Setting the paper down, he sighed, gesturing Faith to take a seat. Faith walked to one of the two chairs opposite Jason's freakishly clean desk.

'Faith, I'm deeply sorry but I going to have to terminate your contract.' Faith raised her eyebrows at the news, she continued to stare at the man in front of her in a look of disbelief.

'I'm-m sorry, what? I, what-t, fired!' Faith stood up with her arms opened. 'Fired? Why?' Faith felt herself blown away, her job was a very important asset of her life. Beside her family and friends, work always dominated her life because she loved what was doing and how it was connected to beyblading. That's why is needed answer, desperately. Jose gravely laid the paper in front of Faith, who roughly grabbed the paper, searching for answers to why she was losing her purpose in life, with the exception of her family's happiness. And there in bold writing was the doom to everything she worked for.

'So? I'm getting fired because of a technicality?'

'Faith,' Jose stressed the situation to the women. 'It against any companies policy to give false information about yourself, regardless how minor it may seem.' Faith looked at Jose in apprehension. 'It is wrong to put false names on official documents. Your name is not Miss Faith Granger.'

'Jose, I didn't know I was married, I thought Kai had gotten a annulment…' Alongside losing her job, she had just discovered Kai was officially out to ruin her very existence. And by any means necessary, he would fulfil it. Jose shock him head in disappointment.

'I'm sorry Faith.' He whispered slowly to the agitated women. Faith took deep breathes, she would uphold her dignity and walk out of Jose's office and BBA building with composure. She was not a women with a lack self-respect and would not disgrace herself with small drawbacks.

Faith reached her apartment and closed the door slowly. Turning to the kitchen, she screamed. There goes her life. She was still married to that asshole. She had lost her dream job. She lost her life in this apartment, where many memories were built on. She was on Kai Hiwatair hit list, goodness know what else he could do to ruin her life in the space of two days. She screamed and continued her piercing scream till she was choking for water for her dry and exhausted throat. Gou ran into the apartment with Jason behind him, both looking franticly for Faith, who swallow a water in one shot.

'What, what happened?' Jason (carrying a curious Cassey) bewilderedly asked Faith as Gou ran to his mother.

'Mom, what's wrong? Did anyone try to hurt you?' Gou looked up to Faith, a concern and confusion glinted in his big brown eyes. Faith's scrunched as she sat down on the kitchen floor, levelling with Gou. She looked down and answered.

'I was fired!' She whaled as tears threatened to fall. Gou sat himself down on Faith's lap and hugged her as she cried. While Jason took his seat beside her, Cassey tried to reach for Faith's blue hair. Faith kissed Cassey's cute chubby fingers as they reached for her. She then proceed to kissing Gou's head and thanking him for the much needed comfort. Jason shifted Cassey on to his lap, when she tried to grab hold of Gou, who gladly took hold of her hand within his. As if on queue, Faith laid her heavy head on Jason's shoulder. Contemplating whether to tell Jason first, confront Kai or get a quick divorce from the said psycho. _I guess I have a new to-do list, then._

REVIEW (opps, i got a little too carried away ;P)


	8. Chapter 8: Begging For Mercy

Julia walked out of her son's room. Sadly, he had fallen asleep before she could spend any time with him. He was too exhaust, having created havoc in Kai's penthouse. The staff working in Kai's penthouse were shaken in fear of the group of energetic and misbehaved boys. But cleverly enough, their parents would clean the mess with a simple look to one of the maids and butlers. Playing with her ivory-coloured bracelet, thinking of her and Tala's relationship and how it might affected their family.

Was she stupid to assume someone, like Tala, could ever learn to love? Sure, the first few years of their relationship was dream-like.

But since the years following the birth of their son, it has been nothing but a downfall. Gone are those days of secret smiles and hugs, replaced with isolated thinking and cold loneliness. The only reason she had managed so far without the word divorce rolling it ways out of her tongue, was the presence of her three closest friends, Andrei and Mr&Mrs Hiwatari. Though she hated it that everybody in the mansion back home could hear the screams of command when they fought(that she even pleaded Tala to get their own house), but she couldn't deny their support.

She sat beside Rose, who slipped her hot tea cautiously slow. She wasn't the only one with a marriage in despair. Some had it worse more than others. She was the worse, of course and that was a title she didn't want. Going around the room, she saw three women doing their own thing across the living room. They were the elites in Russian society because of their husbands' involvement in beyblading and the ever-grow business of Hiwatari Industries. Because of their husbands they were famous, wealthy and powerful, they were trend-setters. She had most of attention because (beside Mariah and Ray, and Emily and Kenny) they were the 'hottest it' couple in Russia and the big world of beyblading. But what happened behind the closed oak doors were far from glamorous and straight forward.

Spencer came out of the kitchen with a glass of wine, followed by Bryan talking on the phone. He ended the call with a brief command to the recipient. Looking around, Bryan headed towards the chambers.

'Kai told us to wait in the living room.' Spencer reminded Bryan. Bryan turned to Spencer with a light frown adorning his face. But before Bryan could utter any words or profanities, Kai and Tala entered through the lift of the penthouse. A maid hurried greeted with them a: 'Master Tala and Master Kai, would you like any to drink or eat?' and took their brief cases from them. Getting no response, she silently left. Tala loosened his tie, frustrated.

'How did you two manage to finish so early?' Kai asked, referring to Bryan and Spencer, travelling to one the empty sofas. The white leather sofas were situated, so they made a 'U' shape, with the gap facing the lift.

'We don't exceed our workload, more than it already is.' Bryan smirked at Tala, who rolled his baby-blue eyes. 'Now, why did you want us here, Kai?'

'Hn.' Sienna slumped back against the cushion in a frustrated manner when she heard Kai response.

'Then I'm going.' She muttered and got ready to stand when Kai said:

'If you use your patience more than your mouth, then you'll see what I have in store for your friends.' Julia frowned, displeased by Kai's choice words and why he was referring to them. Looking around the room, Bryan found the most of occupants were just as confused as he was.

A 'Bink!' interrupted their train of thoughts, and out stepped a cautious foot. Julia's emerald-green eyes widened, she quickly looked at the stoic Kai, who stared at the guest plain and unemotionally, that Julia wouldn't even think that he was in love, before looking back at the guest. Faith came out of the lift, with her head bowed in fright and shame. Behind her, Jason stood looking at everyone in the room and then at Julia, he sadly smiled.

Rose was about to stand and go to the women, but was stopped when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Spencer, he briefly closed his eyes to her, silently telling her to: 'leave it alone'. Faith stepped down the few steps, with Jason closely behind her, she got close enough to the gap of the sofas.

'Beg.' Kai softly commanded. To that, Julia's head snapped to Kai, shocked and appalled.

'What!' Jason asked Kai. He pulled Faith to face him, and angrily looked at her.

'He's not talkin about you J-' Jason grabbed her shoulders.

'Oh? And that makes it better for me!'

'You can't be serious Kai?' Lisa pointed to Kai. But he ignored her, he was looking Faith.

'Faith.' Kai sternly reminded her.

'Jason, trust me.' She tenderly begged Jason. Defeated, he released his hold on her. He knew she had already won the battle. Faith slowly turned around to face Kai and got down on her knees. Jason and Julia closed their eyes, turning away. Even though they never expected Kai to do such a thing to the person he used to love, they were well-aware of Kai's cold and unforgiving behaviour. Bryan shook his head and signed in annoyance. Lisa chewed her lips in discomfort. Faith looked at Kai and gulped.

'I'm sorry for cheating on you, Kai.' Jason and Julia tightened their eyelids. 'I-II sorry for everything. I am sorry, please, please forgive me. Please forgive me. I'm a bitch and a lying whore…' She looked at Kai, expectedly. Kai stood up and walked out of the room, but before he it, he stopped and said without turning, he said:

'Get out.'

'Wait, what about…' But Kai had ready disappeared into the hallway leading to the bedchambers. Faith dejectedly got up from her position on the floor with a wince and was about to leave with Jason, when Julia tried to reach for her.

'Faith-' But she was silenced when Faith threw a sided glare at her. Feeling rejected, she withdrew her hand with a fallen face. But why?

The couple left the penthouse without any exchange of words to anyone or to each other. Julia looked away in from Tala in disgust. Over the years, she had come to learn and adapt to Tala's actions, so she was conscious when he was not surprised, and by what had played out in front of her eyes, she could tell he had willingly let it happen. And that was overwhelmingly inexcusable, that she couldn't understand his action. Giving she didn't do anything herself, she admitted that much but, once Kai had made a decision, he stuck to it without remorse and question. There was a few people who could have driven some sense into the stubborn and ambitious man's mind. One of them happen to be Tala and his cronies.

'So, what was I suppose to do, Jason.? Let him ruin our family, let him ruin us? No! I could never just sit around watch our lives fall apart!' Faith entered the apartment, whaling her hand around. The babysitter nervously exited Gou room when she heard the door open. Faith noticed the 16-year old girl and quietened. Jason noticed this and turned to their babysitter. He dug inside his jeans pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills and handed the blond girl her payment with a friendly smile. After she had left, Jason looked at Faith and sighed heavily.

'Faith, I can't see you like… that.'

'But, Jason, you think it easy for me to stomp on my pride? It was hard! I thought, you would at least understand me!'

'Faith , that's what is wrong with you? You expect me to 'understand' but you don't tell me nothing like how Kai found you!'

''Found' implies that he was looking for me but he wasn't. The only reason I didn't want to tell you is because I was trying not to get you involved-!'

'Whatever Faith, and I suppose finding out through Kai's henchmen was fun?'

'I didn't expect that, Jason! I didn't think he would force us to his penthouse to disgrace me!'

'Expected or not, Faith did you plan on telling me something this huge! What is the matter with you-!'

'What the matter with me? You're a such an ass! Geesh! How did it manage to stay with you for so long-!'

'Fuck you Faith! I have every right to know what going to affect us and this, this is important! Faith, Kai has made us homeless, hasn't he? He fired you, didn't he? And I'm guessing he hasn't even started, yet! What if finds out-!'

'You honestly think I don't know that already? That's why was so willing to put my pride on the fucking line. I don't just do those kinds of things in front the people I hate, out of fun!' They continued to wildly shout at each other , not noticing the peaking eye from the ajar door, and were barely able to complete their own sentence.

'So that was a perfect plan! Getting down on your knees and begging for forgiveness? Will you be doing that when they come to take Cassey too, huh? Because they will! Will you be begging when they come to take Gou?'

'Jason it was quick decision that I didn't know about till you did. Besides, one way or another our life is either destroyed or changed forever!'

THUD!

As soon as the sound entered their ear canal, the room was set in silence. Faith and Jason turned towards the hallway, where the sound had travelled from, more importantly from young Gou's bedroom. Hearing the rough grasps emitting for the room, the pair left their differences aside and ran to the room. Jason pushed the room and they found an almost paler Gou heavily leaning beside the foot of his drawer grasping for air. His chest pushed out and in, in a hasty manner and he had shut his beautiful purple eyes in discomfort.

Meanwhile in a higher and farther away place, angry and unaffected people around the grand dinning table ate. The stillness was customary for the people and the children sat quietly in their places having grown to the awkwardness of their family. A range of dishes sat across on the table. Lisa threw a quick glance at those seated around the table. Kai had graced them with his presence after what had happen a less than an hour ago. He had finished a bottle of whiskey in that space of time but he had yet to become drunk.

Julia's mobile phone started to ring. And even though she wanted to ignore the call, it persisted. Lisa gazed at Rose, who returned the look and then back at Julia. Julia huffed, took peaked at her phone and frowned. She didn't know the caller.

'Hello, who the hell is this?' She snapped at the caller, as she was in bad mood, thanks to Tala and his insufferable friends.

'_Julia.' _Jason hastily breathed out her name and gulped. But Julia would hear hitched breathes and muffed crying in the background. It creased her heart rate.

'Jason, what is wrong? Where's Faith? She is ok? Is everything alright?' Julia didn't realize she had gained the attention of everyone in the room including one proud Hiwatari.

'_Julia, I need your help…' _Jason pleaded.

'Anything, I promise. I'll do everything in my power and capability. What is it Jason?'

Julia's stomach's did several flip, leaving an anxious sensation.

' _Gou's in the hospital, he has breathing difficulty and it isn't' getting better… The pediatrician here is sick, we are really scared Julia. His replacement won't be here in another hour because of traffic. We need a good doctor for Gou.' _Jason's voice croaked as he pleaded. Julia's eyes widened having had absorbed the information.

'_NO! Jason, don't call that bitch! She did this_!' Faith screamed from behind Jason, who had to check his heart. Julia bit her lip as she heard Faith's verdict. Faith cried out loud after she finished her screaming. It broke Julia's heart to hear the sound of a distressed mother, more important if that mother was Faith Granger, her best friend. _'My baby, Jason! What's going to happen to my poor baby! Do something!' _A tear slide down the Spaniard's bowed face. It was when that she decide she would do everything to help Gou. Cutting the call, Julia dialled another number.

'Juls, what's wrong?' Lisa worriedly asked Julia and She patted her back.

'One minute Lisa.' She whispered back to her.

'Hello Doctor Roung, this is Mrs Valkov. I need you to come to America.'

'_May I know what kind of emergency it is, Mrs Valkov?'_

'Its not for Andrei, its for one of my friends…' Doctor Roung was one of the best doctors in Russia that money could buy, he was also Andrei's personal doctor.

'I'm sorry, Mrs Valkov but I can't come right now. It will take me some time to reach there because it will be difficult to got hold of a ticket.' Julia sucked her breathe, he was right it would be difficult and time consuming, and she didn't have time. Julia sighed and slammed the mobile phone down. She frowned while stared at the white table cloth. _She did this, My baby, Jason! What going to happen to my poor baby! Do something! _

Lisa gently layered her hand on Julia's shoulder, startling the women from her trance.

'Julia, what's happening with you and Jason?' Julia looked at Lisa, who looked into her eyes, searching for something to help her friend in distress. Julia closed her eyes, causing a tear to be squeezed from her eyes.

'Gou's in the hospital and Faith hates me, Lisa. I am, a traitor, Lisa, I am.' Julia mumbled. But before Lisa could say anything to comfort her, Julia turned to Kai with wide eyes.

'Kai,' she bit her lip, thinking if this was her brightest idea, 'Kai,' They waited patently for her to finish 'Gou's in the hospital.' From behind her, Julia could hear a grasp. Kai raised eyebrows at the information.

'So?' He drawled

'So! He has a breathing problem, Kai! He might not survive! Don't be selfis-'

'Shut up! Just Shut up! May I remind you who was selfish to start with. She deserves everything.' Kai glared at Julia. Julia stood still, half-expecting Kai to help Faith regardless of their past. They were friends before all this happened could happen. However everyone, and that included Julia, was aware that Kai had grown colder and distant after what he bared witness to four years ago. He stood up and did the buttons on his suit, ready to leave.

'He's your son.' Julia spoke out, just a above a whisper.


	9. Chapter 9: Found

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE, ONLY IN MY SLEEP :D

'So! He has a breathing problem, Kai! He might not survive! Don't be selfis-'

'Shut up! Just Shut up! May I remind you who was selfish to start with. She deserves everything.' Kai glared at Julia. He stood up and did the buttons on his suit, ready to leave.

'He's your son.' Julia spoke out, just a above a whisper. Kai narrowed his eyes at Julia as the group looked shocked between the two. Ian looked at Spencer and Tala, who returned the look, wondering how to react.

'What?' Kai hissed. Unconsciously, Julia shifted nervously under Kai and his brother's gaze. She had learnt not to cross them, since they were capable of making anyone's life miserable, even hers. Kai strode to Julia and grabbed both her shoulders.

'What did you say?' He glared maliciously. Gathering whatever courage she had, spoke to him with her eyes staring into his crimson ones.

'Gou is your son, Kai and he needs you to help him.' Kai gently pushed Julia away, turned and left with his bangs covering half his face. But Bryan is the midst of Kai's quick departure noticed Kai had clutched his jaw tightly to suppress his anger. He threw a sideward glance at Lisa, Sienna and Rose. From their bewildered expression he concluded they did not know about Kai's son. Julia on the other hand was petrified at what she unleashed. Leaning against the chair, she sighed as Lisa hugged her.

Few strands of light streaked through the blinds in the dark hospital room, where the silent boy lay in the white bed. His breathing was controlled by a machine and a constant beeping reminded everyone his heart was fine and beating. White bed sheet were covered his lower body. In the foot of his bed should Kai. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he stared at his son, he mouth slightly open and dry. He had a son. A son. Something to live and work for. His son looked a lot like him with his dual blue hair, his complexion and face structure. He chuckle, his son had Faith's features too. He smirked proudly, his son was image of magnificence. Gou. He hoped his son was what his name meant: strength. The door opened, and a flood of light entered through outlining the silhouette. Faith halted, seeing the dark figure near her son. Faith was pushed onto the wall beside the door and closed it. The light from the hallway peeped through, revealing the strangers face.

'Kai.' she gasped in total shock and panic.

'Why didn't you tell me?' He questioned.

'Because I didn't want my son to be in your perfect life.' She bit out, grasping all of anger and courage to speak. She was not scared of Kai, she was scared how this might affect Gou.

'Bullshit. Tell me the straight truth.'

'You really want to know? Well how about this: I forgave you every, single time and when I needed you to do the same for me, to forgive me' She bitterly chuckled. 'You don't.'

'You deprived me four years of my son's life to get revenge on me?' He growled dangerous low, leaned even dangerously more close.

'I did it because I didn't want MY son with psycho who doesn't even know what he wants or what feelings are. How can you provide my son with emotional support when you, yourself don't have any to offer.' She grounded. There was a prolonged pause. They lingered three inches away from each, the temptation building.

'I want you and Gou to be on my plane tomorrow morning at six' Faith opened her mouth with a deep frown, but Kai silence with deadly glare. 'Or Jason will never be able to get on his own life,' He leaned in to her ears with her soft hair brushing his nose, 'permanently.' Faith's head snapped to him. He pushed himself away from Faith and walked out of the door with a final glance over his shoulder to his son, Gou. He left, leaving Faith to stand still in the same spot, eyes wide open. She turned her head to Gou, sleeping peacefully and troubles-free. Faith sat on the chair beside Gou, ruminating. _'What it a good idea to follow Kai's instructions? But what about Jason? Jason has been through so much because me and Gou, who are we to him? We not related or bounded by law. Then? Should Gou's biological be the one take some kind of reasonability for their mistake? It would be unfair on Jason to hold him back for my and Kai's personal problems. And even I know, Kai's promises are written on stone. But would Kai hurt, Jason? Was he that bitter or was he just desperate? Was he the reason Gou had, not one but two doctor to care for him? _Faith placed head on Gou bed, squeezing her eyes shut. The darkness remained still and silence as they sat in it.

Kai entered his room and closed the door. Walking to the bed, he threw his suit jacket on it.

_Kai, using his well-built arms, ripped and disposed of her top. Faith put her legs around Kai's waist and Kai wrapped his muscular arm around Faith's waist, and transported her to the bed. Faith's breathe became ragged as he kissed her neck_…

A small smile graced his lips. It had been more than four years since then, but he remained it so vividly because he couldn't let the last happy memory fade away. Every girl that walked through his doors was an aid to (unknowingly) help him forget her but inevitable they always remained him of her.

_She felt every part of his chest, arm, neck and back, and then greedily kissing him like she was starved from his body… _

He found himself comparing them and her, and then becoming unsatisfied with the results and them. So he kept trying till he found someone who was perfection in bed and would silence Faith's moans. But he could no longer deny that beautiful act of passion, which gave him false hope and a beautiful son.

_His arms flexed as he lowered himself down on to her, while the other arm grabbed her thighs tightly. Faith gasped in pleasure as Kai bit and sucked the base of her neck. She ran her fingers through his silky hair…_

May be he needed a refresher course, to remind him of the feeling of security and trust, but was he powerless and weak to be comforted by feeling that were a sham and that she could replicate to any other man?

_'Guess I haven't found the right guy.' She breathed out, drawing his attention to her soft lips. They stepped from right to left, staring into each other's eyes, time was a useless word and not a reality…She smiled softly at him, making him inwardly kick himself for feeling these ridiculous emotion surging within him. she continued to look at his neck as his face was near her ears, leaving no option to glance at his traitors eyes. The light cut through their faces, outlining their closeness, they fitted perfectly well in his world of turmoil and cold confusion. _

1 days later…

Faith opened the door with a duffle bag on her shoulder, Gou was behind, looking around curiously.

'Wow, mommy this feels weird.'

'I know sweetie but its only because you haven't been here in two days, ' Before Faith could finish her sentence Gou ran into his room with a big smile.

'…you'll get used to it.' She set the bag down and walked to the fridge.

'Hey since when did we become 'shouters'?' Jason asked curiously. Faith jumped out of the fridge with a smiled.

'I-III I don't know, but can we put it past us?' Jason giggled and approached Faith.

'I would love that.' He kissed her but she did not responded to the kiss, instead she broke it.

'Ja, not now. First we have to get Cassey something to eat.' Referring to the baby in Jason's arm. Faith carefully took the alerted Cassey from Jason.

'There, there..shhh hush hush little baby don't you cry, mommy's going to buying to a…'

' Apple pie.'

'…apple pie' She mouthed a thank you to Jason. 'Jason don't make her anything with nuts.'

'Faittth, that happened once and it was a couple of coughs. That does not mean she is allergic to it.'

'I know but I'm-'

'Over protective?' Jason raised his eyebrows, suggestively.

'Scared.' She played with Cassey, placing on the carpet and getting to her level.

'Hey Faith, why have you become so serious and boring?' Faith raised both her eyebrows at the question. Jason continued to cut the tomatoes, causally throwing glances at Faith.

'Its just with Kai-'

'It was before Kai stepped into the scene, what really going in with you? Gou thinks so, too' After a pause, where Jason feared he had offended Faith, she spoke:

'I want to be their mother, not their friend. I want to be taken seriously, that why I came to the NYC. But if you ask anyone, I-I they still see me as a childish clown.' She stared at Cassey as she picked the small plastic ball and threw it at the ground.

'Faith you are.' It was simple and intended to be powerful enough to make her believe him, but he could tell she didn't.

Laying beside Faith, Jason couldn't help but feel like he was losing her. In the midst of the darkness and on the bed, he turned to her.

'I just want you to know that you are not defined by one or two people's opinion. And may be you were a bit too goofy for your own good but you were born an original, Faith. Don't die a copy.' Faith turned to Jason and hugged him.

'…Thank you. For everything, you always know the right thing to say and you have been my pillar and my best best friend. Every time. Your one in a billion, Jason Phir, and don't let anyone tell you to get over your ambition to come a top business consultant.' He squeezed her and kissed her forehead. They stayed like that till sleep washed over them. There just two people, who are similar and happy in each other arms.

Faith slipped out the bed and kissed Jason on the lip. Reluctantly, she pulled away from his lip with aghast. She lowly and gracefully picked Cassey from her cot, careful not to wake the child. She walked out of the room with final glance at sleeping form. She felt a heavy on stomach and heart as entered Gou's room.

'Sweetie, get up.'

'Hmm, yeah mommy?' He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, staring at Faith.

'Surprise, we are going on holiday.' She whispered, animatedly.

'But why? What about school? What about-'

'Oh don't worry. I will talk to the principle, may be send him even some briberies.' Faith chuckled. 'Now, don't make any noise, daddy is not coming with us, he is coming later on the next plane.' Gou got off his bed and was going to head to the drawers to change out of his blue pyjamas, but Faith grabbed his hand and signed him to him quiet and follow her. Which he obediently did. 'I put your stuff in the bag already.'

Faith was about to close the door to their apartment one last time, in hope that it wasn't. Staring into the black blanket on the apartment, she knew where every furniture and memory was. She knew she would regret leaving Jason in apartment filled with memories but anybody else but himself. It was cruel but it had to be done to avoid Jason getting even more hurt. She felt and behind a white piece of paper sat on the dinning table…

Cassey stirred in her sleep when they reached out of the building. Faith hurdled herself and the blanket on Cassey. The trio were shushed by big burly men in a waiting black car. Faith glanced down and saw Gou's eyes had changed red as he tried his best not to show fear, but his eyes betrayed him.

'Isn't this exciting?' She exclaimed quietly (so Cassey doesn't wake up but for) to Gou hear. Gou looked up at her and seeing that she wasn't that scared. He smiled and cuddled up to her as she put her arm around him.

'I'm glad we are going on holiday'

'Really, why?'

'You can be my mommy again, and we can play again.'

'That's right, I'm sorry for being soo boring lately.' She pouted to him and he giggled.

'Mommy are they really going to take Cassey? And are you and daddy not going live together? And, who will take me away?'

'Woah, woah, Gou. None of those things are going to happen. I promise nobody is going to take you guys away from me.'

Please please please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Uneventful Journey

**Faith stepped out the car after quiet journey. She stepped out and was greeted by the sight of waiting plane with Kai standing on top on the stair leading to it. Hurdling Cassey, Faith approached Kai, Gou held onto Faith trousers. With his hands in his pocket, his eyes were the only thing that moved as the trio advanced. Climbing up the stairs, she tightly held her hand for Gou, who gladly took it while staring at the man in front and above him like towering giant. Faith came to a stand in front of the stoic Kai, who still had yet to move. Faith huffed and was about to move past Kai when he noticed Kai's eyes on Gou. Kai crouched to Gou level, resulting in a very shy and wary Gou behind his mother leg. Kai frowned at Faith, who averted her eyes. Gou looked at Faith, with his big purple eyes.**

_**Faith bit her thumbnail as she waited and hoped Kai would come through into the study hall. Maybe Kai was with Katie or Grace? Faith felt her heart shrivel bit by bit as she thought of the distressing and everlasting list of girls Kai has slept with no regard to her feelings. Maybe he did know?**_

_**Those crazed girls seemed to have lost their minds, they were well aware of the consequences of mingling with this school's playboys but apparently the experience itself was worth it. To them, to get a piece of Kai Hiwatari was worth it.**_

_**Then there was Katie Nis (or Kate). As well as being one of the most physically attractive girls in Bay City High School/College, she was also from a wealth family. Katie was head cheerleader. Moreover, Kai was captain of basketball and Football squad. How fitting.**_

_**Faith hid behind her arms, wanting to cry in the corner. **_

'**Kai' She sighed, knowing his reaction 'Your scaring him.' Kai stood up and gave Faith his deadliest glare.**

'**And Who's to blame for at?' He bit out. Faith had to restrain herself from revealing the truth behind their break up. As walked passed Kai into the plane with Gou trailing closely behind. **

**The plane journey nothing to settle to nerve building up in Faith stomach as she thought of what would happen once they reach Russia. Leaning back, she threw a glance at Gou, who was glazing outside the window. He looked like Kai with the sun glistening upon his face. **

_**Its was unbelievable how Kai Hiwatari managed is have a steady increase of women and -a somewhat strange- amount of men admirers behind him, kissing the very ground he walked on. The adult were no better, it should not come as a shock when trouble shows its smug face the so-called grown-ups turn a blind eye to it. The eyewitnesses? Well no one saw the boy now, did they?**_

_**Agree when I say Bay City high school has changed most would say for the better, on the other hand, fewer–sensible-students would whisper it has changed for the worse.**_

_**As the current School president, there was no surprise Kai was popular in Bay City. He had fan girls awaiting his arrival every morning before he got a restraining order. People-mostly teenage girl - went crazy for his muscular structure: a well-toned chest sculpted with solid and strong six-pack; firm, long and well-developed leg muscles and his arms were capable of extinctive force. His strange dark purple eyes appealed toward many on-lookers.**_

_**Man envied Kai's collection of fast well recognised won't he have them? Kai was, after all, an heir to his family's fortune.**_

_**He was as an intelligent as many of the nerds present in Bay City High School/College, Kai was in all of the higher or advance class, before he went to BC college/university. His friends were one of the most of hottest boys and girls on the planet. Moreover, at the sweet age of eighteen, this current term he was a bachelor, no attachments and single.**_

_**His family consisted of one meddling sister, a lovely mother, a busy father and a quiet and angry grandfather. When Kai was born, he raised the great expectation and hopes of his family, including one very misunderstood and evil grandfather. Those hopes and expectations still laid burden for the future.**_

_**Yes, Kai Hiwatari had everything: he was confident; he was handsome; he was a millionaire; he had both the bronze and brains. However, he did have a terrible and an unspoken past that made him what he is today, a cold-hearted man. Nevertheless, I think his attitude added to his sex appeal.**_

_**Kai Hiwatari could have anything or anyone his heart desired with a snap of his finger.**_

**She shook her head and laid her hand on Gou's head, getting his attention. Shifted Cassey in her arms, she smiled at him. Kai, who not far behind, stared them. A loud bang was heard behind them, they peeved over the seats to see a four boys playing cards and tormenting the stewardess. Faith looked at Julia who she noticed was seated away from Tala, with Lisa, Rose and Sienna. Julia did not seem bothered by the havoc the trio were creating in the name of 'Fun.'**

'**Can I play with them mommy?' She looked at Gou with her eyes and mouth wide open, she contemplated her decision. **

'**Hu-Sure!' She watched unsurely as Gou unhooked his seat belt with a simple click and went to the boys behind her. Faith watched intently as Gou tried to engage with the boys, who ignored Gou like he was low living creature. **

_**'I came here for Faith' Kai looked at his friends.**_

_**'Huh? What kind of Faith?' Faith added confused. Kai looked at Faith, his intended glare softened at the contact with Faith's wide stormy blue eyes.**_

_**'Is it my fault your parents kept your name Faith?' Kai retorted calmly, a smirk played on his lips. Faith frowned.**_

_**'Hey! I like my name, thank you very much' she pointed her finger at him. Possible only survivor, that was still capable of this action without Kai having to 'dealing' with them. Kai's smirk widened as he pushed her finger with his.**_

_**'Whatever.' **_

**She was ready to get up and intervene when Kai grabbed her arm as he sat down. She turned to him with a frown and a mouth full of profanity, ready to attack him. **

'**Don't. He can handle his own battles.'**

'**No Kai, you don't try to interfere. He is my son and I know I know him better. You can't just come into our lives and expect to know how we do.' He leaned towards Faith, making her feel in blood rushing to her face. **

'**He is my son too, honey.' He drawled teasingly after seeing the look of Faith's face. **

'**Asshole.' She mumbled turning away from him. Was she falling for him? Again? So fast? **

_**At the party, Kai got a good look at Faith, head to toe. Whilst she swigged her hips, her midnight blue hair dances with her body. Her blue eyes shimmered with happiness as she danced with Kylie. Her hips swayed seductively, her fingers occasionally roamed her body even her arms. Kai envied the touch. Her dress often flew up while dancing; Kai had to restrain himself or to attack any man that tried to look up her lean long legs. Her smile was so unique; it was almost like he fed on her smile.**_

_**There was a time when Faith would have given everything and anything to be with Kai: she forgave him when he cheated on her and when he betrayed her. This time he had truly pushed her too far.**_

_**Then Jason popped up during their first year in High school. Kai's frustration grew everyday when he saw her with Jason – they claimed they were in love but Jason decided to apply for the army and was accepted. Good riddance he was gone. Kai's frustration grew everyday when he thought of how much she hated him. The one thing he needed and could never have, so he vented his defeat through sex.**_

_**He watched and waited patiently for Faith to consume enough alcohol, so her desire will out rule her mind and memory- and not more for her to be unaware of her actions. He remembered laying this part of his plan to the guys. They paid the bartender to give the selected girls limited amount of alcohol.**_

_**He slowly walked towards his Faith.**_

_**'Hey.' He whispered in Faith's ears and his hands on her waist. They danced and touch like no one existed.**_

_**'Kai I-' Faith tried to talk**_**.**

_'Shush. Now let go of everything.' he spoke softly and kissed her neck as they swayed. Until Faith led Kai to a quiet hallway upstairs, (where only the faint beat of the music was heard) smiling happily. Faith stopped in front of Kai and kissed him passionately. Kai gently pushed Faith towards the wall, as Faith pulled her leg up and Kai grabbed her thigh._

_Faith had her legs around Kai's waist when Kai dropped her on his bed. _

Faith nearly jumped out of her seat as Cassey started to cry, she got up and cradled Cassey as moved up and down the length of the aircraft.

'There, there, hey Cassey where is mommy?' Faith played with Cassey as she quietened down and laughed. Faith getting encouraged by Cassey's laugher threw Cassey in the air, but not too high as she was too protective of her children. Tala and Bryan watched the exchange with envy, Bryan threw a quick glance at Lisa as she slept. Bryan loved Lisa, he loved the way her eyes were the one thing that kept him sane from himself. He loved her innocence and how people would think they weren't meant to be but were perfect for each other. He loved her but he hated where they were now.

'Hn.' He turned away from Lisa and focused on their future as soon he landed in Russia. Bryan knew Lisa would never leave him and he was bounded by that fact. His glance fell on his son, Kirill as he was fascinated by Gou's stories. Everything was bound to fine for them as things couldn't possibly get any worse.

Faith smiled at Gou as he grinned whilst explaining why you shouldn't let your mother organise a school trip.


	11. Chapter 11: First Day Of Adjustment

Thanks Zephyros-Phoenix! Your the first review i had in a long time! Thanks so much! NOw lets try to get more review from the rest of you, follow his/her example!

Faith cradled Cassey into the chair made for babies( AN: I have no idea those thingy are called!), she smiled as Cassey tried to grasp her finger as Faith pulled away. Faith was glad they were right in the front end of the plane, so she could play with Cassey and her colourful toys in the carpeted floor- with a blanket on top as a precaution. She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Cassey, in the return she gave her a happy giggle. Faith wiped the drool that come up out when Cassey cutely giggled.

'Aww! I just love you!'

'Would you stop? You're giving me a headache.' Its was then, that Faith had realized Kai was still sitting beside her.

'Who even asked to sit here?' She snapped at him. 'Because I, sure didn't!' She calmed down when she didn't receive any replies, 'Thanks for delaying the plane, we couldn't leave the in the middle of the day Gou would be suspicious, especially because we usually leave New York in the early morning when we go on family holidays. And because I believe that Gou and Cassey needed rest and food before…' Kai decided the ignore the rest of her useless rant, he had almost forgot how she could talk on and on, sometimes without any help from anyone except the occasional sound to let her know he was present.

'Hn.'

May he should listen, it would be helpful to know how she turned out after all these years of separation? It could useful and could be used against her if worst came to it.

'But then Hinata said that kids need more than 10 hours! I believed her of course, because, well she is their aunty and my older sister, so it seemed reasonable that I did, but then I figured out she was doing that, because she and Gou had this pact going on, where he could lounge and I couldn't have to bug him about…'

Kai inwardly groaned, he couldn't bear to hear anymore nonsense when he had work and other problems in his mid, it was all giving him a headache. He decided to tell to shut up to end his misery. He turned his head towards her and opened his open, ready to pronounce the word: 'Shut the fuck up' or something along those lines, when his eyes rested on her eyes. They were filled with wonder and excitement like it had in the past. Her beautiful stormy eyes shone at Cassey as she talked to him. His eyes travelled down her tanned cheek to her lips. They were plumpy and moved fasted in a liquid-like motion, and every now and then, they would draw out into the most beautiful smile Kai had ever seen. It all had him itching to take her lip into his, and kiss them senseless, so he could put them into better use. They looked so inviting and lush, he couldn't stop himself…

'Geesh Kai!' He snapped out of his stare to look at her, 'First of all, your thick arm is taking up all my arm rest, have you always been this…muscular?' Kai raised an eyebrow at her question, did she not remember when they laid in his bed with his arms around her. However, his body had become more defined, more leaner and well-built than it was when they were in high school and college. He saw her glancing at his arm frequently, and then looking away hastily and he smirked.

'Do see something you like?' to that she stared at him in astonishment with her mouth open and eyes wide open.

'What? Shut up! No! Whatever Kai, keep dreaming.' Came a fumbled reply 'And secondly, why are you drinking?' Preferring the whiskey in his hand 'Geesh, its not even night and you're already starting the happy hour.' She did not bother to hide her disappointment from him.

'Some of us actually have something more important to worry about.'

'Oh? And you have children to care for? Do you have to worry about over-time to put food on the table?' And then the argument between them started. Gou looked up from his card game to look at his mother abruptly standing up, facing the wide aisle and arguing with the giant. Not this again…

'Can't believe you played that card? You, insensitive git! I'm born with integrity and pride, don't tell me I'm a whore!' Spencer looked at the couple as they exchanged insults. Whilst Kai maintained his image as a calm and collective man as he dished out cold taunts and insult , Spencer could see otherwise. Bryan nodded at him and he stood up to confront the broken couple, especially since Faith decided to start poking Kai on his chest and they were causing a stir, causing some of them to wake from their slumber. He approached them with composure.

'Now, you two, your disturbing -'

'Shut up!' They both yelled in unison. Spencer glared at the pair when they went back to arguing.

'It seems to me that you haven't done any growing, in fact you're the same annoying and loud kid!'

'And you have grown? Your still the same old Kai - cold, attention seeking, annoying!' They were talking on top of each other. 'Oh, look at me, I'm Kai Hiwatari and I'm the coolest and awesomest guy ever, bow down to me, you peasants!'

'Ladies and gentlemen, can you please take your seat and fasten your seat belt? We about the land very soon.' They would have heard the meek and calm voice of the pilot, if Faith hadn't chosen to do her 'Loud Evil Kai Laugh'. Spencer rolled his eyes and went back to his seat with Cassey in her infant chair, he chose not to the repeat the instruction to the pair, it was payback for not listening, instead they chose to fight endless. He securely strapped Cassey in the seat beside him, he knew how the plane would land, in a stepping motion with the head of aircraft tilting back and forth.

The plane suddenly shifted, making Faith lose her balance to the right of her, Kai caught her but she hit his hands away from her forearm, clumsily trying to pull away from him and he frowned in anger. At the same time, plane took another steep step, in which Faith fell on beside Kai and unexpectedly pushing him down with her. The aircraft took another step, and Kai rolled on to Faith.

'Oh noo.' Faith moaned, 'I don't think I can breath, this is not how one manage her death to be…' Kai looked at her, when he decided to stand up. But instead they were caught in the others gaze, they lips so…soon, Faith could feel Kai warm moist breath on her lips. He moved in slow as if asking her permission. The plane took another step and Faith ended up on top of Kai, smirking. Kai grinned back and wrapped his arm around her waist, and leaned to close the gap. Faith moved in, with her eyes half-lidded. His soft lip brushed her softly for a moment, she slowly and delicately bite his lower lip, while Kai resisted moan at the sinful action that called for him to finish what he started. However when the plane landed, it shook slightly. Faith eyes widened and she pushed herself off Kai, who growled in return, he was going to have a few words with pilot about his landing.

Kai looked at her as she walked toward the infant beside Spencer, Faith was probably wondering how she ended up there.

Kai exited through the plane door, and saw his parents standing beside the limousine. He wondered they would react to the unexpected news that they had a grandson and daughter-in-law. They would most definitely be soaring in happiness!

He walked to them followed by the bagless groups.

'Hello, Sakura, Susumu, how was your anniversary?' Lisa asked, excited. They nodded, thinking the same thing. Sakura smiled and said: It was good, thank you. Now, come we you must be tired. Sakura kept her grace and manners in public and in front of stranger, she had a powerful name to uphold. They had all eventually come to replicate these trait in order to survive the world they had become part in.

'Mother, father. There is still one more passenger who has yet to get off and join us. But it seems she lost something when the plane landed.'

'It's a women?' His asked in debrief that Kai had allowed someone travel with them.

'She is a possible bride? Will you marry her and have children?' Sakura almost lost her composure as smiled in excited.

'More like three people.' Rose winked at Sakura, who looked confused at the action. What was everybody hyper about? And why did Kai have three women travel with them? Were they all his potential brides?

'Aw! For the love of everything good where is the damn thing?' Kai almost sweat dropped, he had hoped Faith would exit with same grace and beauty his mother poised, that was not likely.

Faith exited the plane with a deep frown as she pushed her back with one hand as she held Cassey in the other. She was grumbling while Gou looked down. Sakura eyes widened, she looked at Kai, then Faith and Gou. Susumu was still trying to form the try sentence, or rather the right question in his head.

'Maybe you didn't bring it?' Gou reasoned with mother.

'I swear I did. Did I? Sweetie, can you remember me packing or wear it?'

'See, this why you should let daddy and me pack.' He scolded Faith as she looked at Cassey.

'You wouldn't shout at me, right?' In return the child chuckled.

'Mommy…' Gou sighed before his eyes landed on the gathering ahead on them. Faith looked around when she reached the final step…Sakura and Susumu.

Awkward…

Faith approached them, nervously. What was she suppose to say to them: 'Hi, remember me? I'm the chick who your son loved and I cheated on him and then took his own away from him? Remember me now?'

When she reached the elderly pair, she realized that they had alternated their glance from her to Gou to Cassey.

'H-Hi, Mrs and Mr Hiwatari…how are youuu? Sakura smiled in glee and hugged the bluenette.

'Whre have you been this whole time? We all missed you.' She released her hold on the girl, as she didn't want to suffocate the infant

'I been busy.' Referring to the Cassey and Gou. 'This Gou, Gou greet Mrs Hiwatari and her husband.' they looked down at him in astonishment.

'He looks muck like Kai, and more when Kai was young.' Gou raised his hand to the lady, who looked surprised by the action. How old is the boy? But Sakura would judge by the boy's appearance he mustn't be more than five. She accepted his handshake, smiling.

'Hello, Mrs Hi-watery, nice to meet you.' Gou did the same for Susumu, who proudly shook Gou hand.

'And this is Cassey. She's my baby.' Sakura when she took a closer look at the infant, it was blond and had green eyes. How was it possible? This was not her grandchild. Faith saw their expression and decided to explain the situation to them, she respect them and they had lot of her in the past, enough to owe them the truth. 'She's biologically not mine. She's Enrique but he died, and kept Oliver and me as guardian, so since she has been my beautiful baby.'

'Oh..'

'Well, lets get going, we have so much to talk about and so much more to do.' Susumu ushered them inside the waiting limo.

'So, where was he born? Which hospital? Why did you tell me? I could have help seeing as I have two children myself. When was he born? How old is he? Why did you chose the name Gou? ' Question piled in, one after another. To be honest, Faith didn't feel like answering half of them just yet.

'Actually, Mrs Hiwatari, Jason's mother helped. She was really useful and even sweeter. Plus she had three kids so….I didn't….need you.' Sakura sat in silence at Faith answer. Faith bit her tongue, she didn't want to insult Sakura or anyone, except Kai maybe? Kai frowned.

Soon the mansion came into view, Faith peeved outside and gasped at the sight of the building. It held many characteristic that would stand the age of the building, with dozens of room windows. They drove past the black lanky gates and into the long driveway in the front of the wooden door. Cut and green grass surrounded the mansion, which was then surrounded by a thick forest. The car curled round the 5 metre fountain with swirls and various engraving before it slowly came to a stop.

'Wow.' Faith looked at Gou and saw his eyes widen at the site of the gorgeously-designed building.

Faith adjusted Cassey in her arm and bent down to Gou's level.

'Now don't forget this is someone else house, so we have to behaviour, ok?' Gou looked at his mother with big purple eyes and nodded.

'But can I still play with my friends?' He pouted and Faith sighed,

'Yeah, sure.' Gou face brighten up and shielded her face from his smile.

'Woah! Dude, that's one heck of a smile! I wish you would smile like that when you go to the dentist.' Gou looked at Faith like she had grown two heads, before he shook his head with a smile.

'Bye, mommy.' He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he ran off after the boys.

'I'll give you a tour.' Faith looked at Lisa and followed her with a nod. The Hiwatari had already disappeared into house to tend to whatever they needed to do.

'And this is your and Kai's room,' Lisa pointed to the closed door, 'Faith, I hope we can be friends again?' Faith looked anywhere but Lisa's pleading eyes.

'Um, Lisa, I um tired. Can we not talk about it now?' Lisa dejectedly nodded and walked away. Faith felt bad, but she had no intention of getting along with anyone is this house, she didn't want to hold any bonds that might keep her here longer than necessary. Not mention, the risk that Lisa might spill any information Faith unconsciously might provide her during a conversation, to Spencer and Kai, after all, they could have all become close in the past few years. Who knew, Lisa could have been the one who told Kai about Gou?

Fait opened the door and on instinct, she stiffened and screamed at the site in front of her in horror. She slammed the door as Lisa ran towards her

'Ahhhh! Why! Why! Whhhyyy!' Faith cried as she covered as eyes. Kai ran to her, as Lisa tried to pry Faith's hand off her eyes and explain why she was this distressed. 'My eyes! Oh, for the love of everything that's good, I can never look at another lady ever again!' Kai frowned and opened the door and saw a blue-haired women laying on his bed, clad with nothing but a skimpy panties and a bra. He walked inside and shut the door.

Faith opened her eyes and looked at Lisa

'Who was that?'

'Who was what? Huh? O! ah…its one of Kai's…assistants?'

'He still does that? Even now?' Lisa nodded, maybe she could have a conversation with Faith, if it involved insulting Kai.

'Wow! Some things will not change…'The door opened and the women walked out, embarrassed as she glance at Faith and Lisa before she ran off, her robe trailing behind her. Kai emerged, stoically.

'I'm not sleeping in that room, because one, she was in there, with her ass print on the bed, and two, I don't really want to share a room with Mr Kai Hiwatari.'

'Don't be such a brat.'

'Says Mr hormonal pervert!' Kai left without so much as a word, which left Faith and Lisa lingering in shock in the hallway.

'Dinner should be ready soon.'

'Oh, do you want me to help?' Lisa chuckled

'Seriously, Faith, it wasn't that long before you were in Hiwatari mansion, when do they or we ever cook. And you bags will be arriving soon, too.' With at she left. Faith looked in the room in disgust. She was not going to sleep on that bed. She reminded herself that she couldn't be fussy in someone else's house but that didn't mean she couldn't sleep on the carpeted blue floor.

When bags arrived, Faith decided to keep them all in one side of the huge room. She had no intention of staying, so why unpack, only to pack it all again? She was lead by a maid to the dinning hall, where everyone sat in their respected seats, with Kai at the head of the table, of course. What surprised Faith, was the divide between the wives and their husband with Mr and Mrs Hiwatari sitting in between. She guessed that during the journey to Russia, that there no sounds of laughter from everyone (except the children, but that was because they were taunting someone), or happy chattering, and smiles. What was going on? And where was Voltaire? Where was, that bitter old man?

'Where are the children?' She asked no one in particular. She adjusted Cassey in arms, if she felt her slipping down.

'Playing, they eat later, after we're done.' Rose informed her after a moment of awkward silence. Gou peeked his head, from the doors,.

'Mommy, are you going to be working once we return?' Faith frowned at the question, why would he ask that?

'Hopefully.' Faith signed at the thought of looking and applying of endless new jobs, again.

'Ok..' Gou quietly entered the room, looking for someone to tell where to sit. The butler beside Kai pulled the chair for Gou, and he followed suit. Faith sat beside Kai and Gou, as it was where the infant's chair was.

'Sweetie, you don't have to sit with us, if you don't want to.' Faith reminded Gou as everyone sat in silence and ate the variety of dishes placed on the elongated table.

'I know, but we hardly get you nowadays with all the extra work you have been getting. Dinner is the only time we see you without papers.' Faith was surprised that her five old son could recognise her absence so well and point it out to her.

'We?'

'Me, daddy and Cassey. Mommy, when is daddy coming to join us?' Gou poked his food in wonder, he had never seen such a thing in his life, what had his mother put on his plate?

'Uh…I'm not sure, actually. But Gou remember, when listing people's name, say your name last. So its, daddy, Cassey and then, me. And don't play with foods, its rude.'

'Sorry. Mommy what is this?' He looked up at her in wonder, as she nervously fidgeted in her seat, while feeding Cassey, who refused to eat anything.

'Uh…I'm not sure, but I think its, fish?' Faith shrugged.

'I don't want to eat it.' Faith sighed, she hated it when her children become fussy, it wielded it her find alternatives to make them happy. 'I want to go home, now.'

'What about your new friends?'

'They're mean, and I want to go to school and I want to see daddy and my friends.'

'Ok! How about this? I'll make you and Casey, Friday's special, today!' Faith chirped as she threw her hands in the air. Gou nodded and Faith stood from her seat.

'Excuse, Mr Hiwatari, can I use your kitchen, please?' She politely asked Kai, who continued to eat his food before he nodded.

Few minutes later…

Gou stomach growled, causing him to blush as the man beside (Tala) looked at him. He hoped his mother was fine, she had a history of accident and unknown mishaps, especially in the kitchen. Although she did make the best food, Gou's opinion, that's was not why he enjoyed her food, it was because she entertained his daddy and him, when she sang and danced while cooking. Gou played with Cassey, pulling his finger away from her every time she tried to reach for it.

The trio had arrived moments go, and immediately quietened at the sight of their parents, took their seats beside Mrs Hiwatari, opposite him. It looked like they indented to silently torment him in front their parents. Gou ignored them and played with his sister, which looked like, it only rallied up them more. She had learnt from his mother and father that fighting was never a option, it only ended up worse than it was.

When Faith arrived with three hot plates of foods, she sharply noticed Gou's exterior appearance, it seemed uncomfortable. She took notice of the other young boys and put one and one together. She went into defensive mode, as she placed the plated in front Gou, Cassey and her own. She sat in Gou's original seat, and blew into the food to cool it before they ate it.

'So, whacha think?'

'Hmm.' Gou smiled at Faith, who beamed at his approval and messed his hair in an affectionate manner.

'Mommy!' Gou tried to pull his hair back in place, with a cute pout. To that, Faith squealed. Gou smirked, he loved the attention his mother gave him.

'Hey! You know what we should do? Snowball fight! What do you think Cassey, are you on mommy's side or Gou's?' Gou laughed when Cassey responded with a hand etched towards Gou. Faith pouted at Gou and Cassey.

'Come on, come on. Finish up Gou, I don't have to work and you don't have school tomorrow, so we can stay up late.' Faith broke a piece of food and fed to Cassey.

'Now, Cassey say m-om-mmy.'

'Mum let it go, daddy says she'll speak when she wants to.'

'But, its so late, most children she her age already know how to say a sentence and walk.' Faith sighed sadly, maybe she was the reason Cassey development, maybe she was a bad mother!

'Your not a bad mommy, Cassey will speak, trust the doctor, mommy.'

'Till then I will try harder.' Gou shook his head in debrief and admiration, his daddy recently told him how this mother worked endlessly so he could excel in the stages of development, providing him with all kinds props to get him to talk, walk, run and study faster then most kids. He didn't know why, though. His mother was never the type to be hung over a competition or rivalry, so why did she try so hard to make him a bright child.

'Gou? Hey! Anyone in there?' Gou blinked and saw his mother's hand waving in front of him.

'Huh?' He cluelessly looked at her. Faith chuckled.

'Lets go, buddy. You and Cassey finished. I left dessert for tomorrow morning, after breakfast.' Faith picked up Cassey and waited for Gou to take a gulp of water from his glass and follow them. Watched by three angry eyes.

**I really looking foward for some sort of reviews! this chapter is sorta extra long, so please review my hard work, it keeps me motivated! :)** the answer to all your questions will be reveal sooner or later. Tune in next time, when Jason has to chose to either go to Russia to get some answers or stay and carry on with his life. Will Kai finally snap at the truth? Will someone try to mend the broken bonds?


	12. Chapter 12: Ready? Steady? Go!

_ITALIC _- are either flashback from their high school years or individual character's thought. The flashbacks shows how they were in high school and in college, how they formed and eventually how they broke up.

Hinata was sent to the abbey because her family believed she was the dragoon wielder and therefore needed to train but they didn't know the full story behind the Abbey then. Hinata became a distant over the years and once she left Abbey, she lived in Canada till she met her father. She blamed them for what she had been through and has eventually forgiven them when she was saved by Hiro and then shown the letters her deceased mother tried to send her. She is very sensitive and believes that hers misfortune is because she deserve it, a sign of abuse at the Abbey. She hates the Hiwataris and the Blitzkrieg boys, therefore protest against her young sister's involvement with the 'cold, emotionally cut off and hurtful people.'

Cassey is not Faith's biological child. She is Enrique and a model (Hana)'s unwanted child. But Enrique loved Cassey more than any of his possessions, however when was less than 12 months old Enrique was diagnosed with cancer. So Faith and Oliver received custody of Cassey. But since Faith brought Cassey to America, Jason and Faith were informed that Enrique's father and the model wanted Cassey back, but thanks to the legal support of Robert, Oliver and Johnny, Cassey remained with her. Hence the phase: _'So that was a perfect plan! Getting down on your knees and begging for forgiveness? Will you be doing that when they come to take Cassey too, huh? Because they will! Will you be begging when they come to take Gou?' _- Chapter 8_. _Hope that explains it.

Also, I feel I should probably give you guys **some kind of hints **of what to expect. Because I'm nice!

_Well: _

- Faith will be confronted by her brothers (Hiro and Tyson), sister (my OC, Hinata) and her father (Bruce). And things are going to blow up.  
- How will the Majesties feel about Cassey's situation?  
- Faith and Kai have a MAJOR fight!  
- Will we ever see or hear from Jason Phir?  
- The Hiwatari residents will have huge changes to handle sine Faith's arrival.  
- What did Faith do to Jason's sister, Jasmine? How will Jasmine react IF she finds out?  
- How will Lisa cope when she realises her world is crashing down and there is nothing she can do?  
- Will Julia ever talk to her ex-best friend? Why the silence, pretty lady?  
- Is that an affair we should know about?  
- Who will gain their independence?  
- What kind of changes might Gou go through?  
- Siena doesn't like the attention Faith is receiving  
- Someone is getting married, someone is pregnant, someone is taking over, someone is…  
- Is there romance in the air? Yes! Is it Kai and Faith? Maybe. Is it more older and more weirder? Yes! Does this fic deserve a review? HELL YEAH! ;P

WE ARE FAR FROM THE END MY FRIENDS! ( evil laugh in the background...)

Thank you Zephyros-Phoenix. I LOVE YOU (crying in the corner) for all your comments, you make me want to write more, and better. :'D** you're the best!**

* * *

'_You what?' Rose barked at Spencer as Faith fanned the dizzy Lisa. 'This is blackmail!'_

'_Yeah, so?' Came the clam reply by Spencer, which only aggravated Rose more._

'_You can't do that? Its illegal.' Faith whispered._

'_I don't if you've notice but we exactly the caring type.' Bryan snickered as Kai taunted the women in front of them as they sat on the sofa._

'_Getting us drunk, sleeping with us and then threatening to snitch on us to our parents, that's just cowardly.' Faith glared at Kai, Spencer and Bryan. Rose emitted a frustrated growl, stomping her on the ground and stared angrily at Spencer._

'_Fine, I'll be your fucking girlfriend, but you touch me and you'll have able to reproduce, understand Petrov.'_

Faith stretched as the morning sun hit her face. Its warm glare molded around her tan face from the pictureque arched window on the oppisite wall to the bathroom and the wardrobe. She scanned her surrounded, she hadn't realised but Kai's room was almost themed with black and red, from the curtains to the black silk bed sheet. She also realised he didn't have any personal items around the room such as photographs, plants or paintings, it was simple and very tidy with a desk, chair, coffee table and a beautifully engraved drawer with a mirror standing on top.  
The floor where she slept was not as hard as she imagined, it was probably because she was seeing it through a rose-coloured tint, a place where Kai was not sleep beside her. That would be awful, since she could already imagine the positions they might find themselves in, she just couldn't risk it. Speaking of the devil, he had come out of the bathroom wiping his face with small towel. And with nothing but a towel around his hips...Faith's eyes trailed a single droplet of water as it slide down his fair chest, across his blemish-free stomach before it disappeared behind the fibres of the towel. Faith hastily looked away, unable to stop the embarrassing smile creeping up onto her face. She stood and started to fold her bed sheet and blanket on the pillow, she then put it on their suitcases. Kai approached and grabbed her hand.

'What are you doing?' Kai slide a ring on her finger, a gold ring finely decorated with ruby-red gems that swirled round the band like fire while the sapphire scattered around it, if Faith didn't know better she would say the ruby and sapphire were gliding together across the gold. Kai then slowly slide the second ring onto her finger, a simple gold wedding ring. It was beautifully simple,

'Wow…' She was speechless, what could she say. Thank him? For what? The rings, it was probably his way to make she was reminded that she had duty and a name to uphold. Scream at him? No, he might take the rings away and she wouldn't want him finding out that she liked his choice. She looked at his hand and found he had already worn his wedding ring.

'You don't need your old clothes anymore. There are some new clothes in the wardrobe, wear those. You're my wife, so you have an image to keep up. Don't screwed up. Therefore, I don't want you looking like a tramp amongst the Russian elite.' Faith opened her mouth at his insult, the bastard almost had a decent moment before he decide to revert back to his ugly form.

'I thought you didn't care what people thought of you, what happened that strong and rebellious Kai, did he cower away at people's words?'

'No, he grew up and you need to, too.' He looked her up and down before looking away in disgust. Faith's fingers twitch resisting the urge to throw something at him as he walked away.

* * *

Gou handed Cassey her favourite toy, a purple octopus, who kept her company whenever their mother was away or busy. He turned when he saw the trio enter the room, frowning.

'You shouldn't be in this house, you don't belong here. Leave.' Fedot (Spencer's son)stepped forward with teeth baring at the boy in front of him.

'I don't really want to stay here anyway. I don't like the way you guys treat people, its horrible.'

'So?' Andrie drawled, mockingly 'We actually liked you till you ran to your mommy because you didn't like the way we ruled this place.' Andrei stood tall and proud as the leader of the pack. 'We normally don't like everyone, just be glad.' Who did this boy think he was? The maids and butlers greeted him with a smile and they were ready to give him anything without raising aneyebrow or questioning him- they trusted him. It all started when they arrived at the mansion...

_She opened the door to the study where everyone had gathered by their maids as instructed by Kai. Lev, Kirill, Andrei were chasing the others boys past her when They knocked a vase off the marble table, they didn't stop nor did they care to notice as the sound of shattering glass. Their parents and the Hiwataris' remained passive and continued to chat amongst themselves with flinching at the broken mess that butler could soon clean._

_'Gou Phir Granger! Get here right now!' Faith shouted as the boy were ready to leave the library. When Gou stopped, the boy did so too. They looked at their parent in question and then at the women, who had the eyes of the crowd on her in surprise and anticipation. What did she want? What would she do? _

_'Yes mommy.' He fiddled with his finger unable to look at his mother, like he knew what he had done wrong._

_'Gou, you friends and you broke something. What do you do?' Faith crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. Gou looked up and his lips played side to side before he said:_

_'I'm sorry mummy.'_

_'Gou,' She bent down to his level and waved him towards herself, which he complied, 'See, now Richard has to clean up your mess, what do you say to him?' She spoke softly to him as eyes stared back at him, expectedly. Gou nervously turned towards the butler known as Richard._

_'I'm sorry, Mr. We should have been more careful. Would you like some help?' Richard stared in shock as the apologize from the young master, this house's future master. He smiled in delight._

_'That's right, Young master Gou. It will be my pleasure.' He continued to wipe the floor as their parents exchanged looks, the boys scowled. _

'Hm…you should leave. You have become boring and take your mother and sister with you.' Lev growled in anger, anger that Gou did not understand. Why was he so angry? His mother's calls for him as she neared, effectively cut him off from what he was about to say.

'Whatever.' Gou shook his head in disappointment and walked out.

'Mariah, please don't shout. I know what kind of pickle I'm in.' Faith sighed, what posed her to tell the pinkette her about her current situation was beyond. She opened the door to the dinning room. The morning was too quiet for her liking, having grown up in Bay City with a family renowned for their loudness and then New York, world renowned for being the busiest cities in the world. Most of everyone was there except Sakura and Susumu. Faith carefully placed Cassey in her infant chair.

'So is revenge your plan to drive yourself out of this mess? Its not going to work.'

'Trust me. I know where it hurts the most.' Faith chuckled, 'Hang on a minute, I'll put you on speakers.' She clicked a few buttons and placed the her phone down. She cut the apple into tiny pieces and fed it to the eager Cassey.

'Yeahhh, that worked the last few other times. Remember how you and Kai were on a break when few days after he was in Russia? You got so angry that you pulled endless pranks on Ray, when he tried to defend Kai and to get back at Kai!' Faith scratched her head.

'Uh…I'm sorry?' Faith tried to reason her action.

'Faith.' Mariah scolded her through the phone while she bit on her toast. Faith laughed out loud.

'Mariah, chill. It's just a few harmless pranks of revenge.'

'Remind never to mess around with you.'

'I would never hurt you, Mariah, you're Gou's godmother for a reason, you know.' Faith watched as Kai's hand around the glass tighten to a point where she could hear the glass cracking underneath his fingers.

'Uh! Now I'm stuck in this house!'

'You could do some reflecting on your actions.'

'Blah, blah, blah…hey, how is Emily? Is she ok? What about lil Selena?'

'Their good, but they really wanted to hear from you.'

'Aww! I can't believe I might not be there for my the birth of my godchild's ?' Faith played with her hair with sour look adorning her face. 'Maybe we can swap, like Matilda can be Emily's and Matthew can be mine? And Emily can be Rin's godmother!'

'I'm not swapping, I love my godchild thank you very much. I was there for his birth remember.'

'Please don't remind me. Aw, that was dreadful, a beautiful ending before a dreadful start. Remember when Tyson screamed, I don't think I've never heard a girly scream before.' Faith and Mariah laughed. 'I think I have it on DVD.' She threw her head back in laughter, Cassey, who didn't know what was happening also laughed.

'Yo!'

'Ray!' Faith face brightened at the sound of his voice

'Faith, what have you been up to?'

'Thinking to the ol' days.'

'Yeah, like in your third semester. Mariah put a video of a typical birth and you passed out, because of the women screaming and the graphics! It was classic!'

'She was actually thinking of not having Gou and couldn't stop freaking for days!'

'Yes. But lets not forget Hinata expression, I swear she decided there and then, to never have kids!'

'Ray? Where's Rin?'

'Oh shit!' they choired as they disconnected the phone, Faith was left to giggle at they response.

'Good Morning mummy!' Gou sat beside and looked at faces around the table. 'Good morning everyone.' Simply because he didn't know anybody's name.

'Good Morning Gou, where were you?'

'Washing my hand.'

'We should probably call Grandpa John and Zane, and see if the recreation centre has been saved from the bad man.'

'Yeah!' Gou's face lit at the thought of calling his friend and hero, Zane. 'Zane is so cool, he does the cool kid stuff and he kind and is mega cool.'

'And Grandpa John?' Faith raised her eyesbrows at Gou's worship of Zane.

'Grandpa John is cool too! But mommy does this mean that Zane doesn't have a home, now?' Gou looked up, at her with his eyes sparkling in wonder and sadness. Faith put the toast down and took Gou's face in her hand.

'I don't know sweetie, but I did try my best I even crossed a few moral boundaries , I'm sorry some people don't always get what they want.'

'Mommy, is everyone bad?'

'No, Gou' She whispered to him, 'But there are a few villains out there, they don't care about anybody and want to destroy people. We have to be careful of those people.' Faith took a quick at Kai. Brown clashed with purple and second later, she stared back at Gou.

'I promise I'll protect you, mommy.'

* * *

Faith stared at phone and sighed for the thirteenth time that morning. Gou came into Faith's room and saw his mother gaze of the phone, like she was expecting it burst into flames with her eyes.

'Mommy what wrong?' Faith let her eyes fall on Gou, and sighed again.

'I have been searching, contacting and applying for various posts in the BBA and other agencies but I haven't received any feedback.' Being in the position she was previously in NYC, she had accumulated many contacts and information about who and where to look.

Kirill, Bryan's son, walked by reading his book. Faith looked at him curiously, he wasn't like the other boys, he liked to keep his distance from them and everyone.; he was awfully quiet for a child of his age Having said that, the four boys were very faithful to one another and she had yet to see any fights erupt from them or any tales of snitching. He didn't get into any trouble, nevertheless he didn't exactly stop any of it. Faith had recognised that the boy liked Gou, from what she saw in the plane a few days ago.

'Hey!' She softly called out for the boy and smiled at him when he looked up.

'What's your name?' Faith inclined her head to the side as she questioned him.

'Kirill Kuznetsov.' Faith noticed how he said his name with pride, and she smiled in admiration.

'Hi, Kirill, what are you reading?' He calmly showed her the front cover of the book.

'Kirill do you want some chocolate cake? I-I made extra so you kids could have some too. Gou and me were thinking of having some now while sitting outside in the balcony. Please join us?' Kirill looked like he was calculating the choices he had. Gou nodded in agreement. Kirill caution nodded and Faith slowly stood up and walked past him. She had to be careful she didn't come on too strong that it had the boy re-evaluating his decision.

Gou looked at Kirill and smiled.

'Sorry. She's very friendly to everyone. Sometimes my uncle and me wonder if she should be like that.'

'Its alright. I don't have anything better to do.'

Faith arrived with a tin and went straight to the balcony in her and Kai's room. True be told, she did sleep on the floor with two blankets and a pillow and it had stretching her back every few minutes. Kai, on the other hand, did nothing and peacefully slept in his king-sized bed.

The cold breeze blew across her face sending a chill down her back when she opened the glass doors. She positioned two chairs outside the balcony and noticed that it didn't have any flowers or plants to brighten it up. The view was spectacle, the snow covered the green trimmed grass and the forest softly danced in the background. She ushered the children to the chairs as she sat down of the blanket she had put for herself on the floor. They obediently approached and took the spoon she had offered them with a genuine smile. Kirill cautiously put the piece of cake near his lips and took a bite. He didn't know why but this tasted better than any other cake he had ever tasted and he tasted a lot of cake by a lot of the world's best chefs. Gou chuckled as Faith told them one the Bladebreakers stories as the team travelled around the world. Kirill himself had to stop himself from looking interested or laughing the ridicules antics of the characters in the story. He had heard the name before but he had ignored it since it had nothing to do them him or his father. Kirill couldn't believed it, but I was actually enjoying himself.

An automatic toy car came into the room carrying a camera, paused and backed away. Then a few minutes later, three pairs of eyes looked at the trio in the balcony.

'Did you know, that your Father and his friends fought against my brother?' That sparked their interest. They liked hearing story about their father's beyblading days. When Lev was small he took a certain liking to their father's previous profession (like the other boys) and it used to be the bases for many night-time stories. But the stories eventually become forced by his parents and the excitement was loss, soon the stories had stopped one after another.

'You guys can come in, if you want?' Lev snapped his head up to the voice of Faith. Three of the occupants were looking at them intently. Gou and Kirill seemed suspicious of his movement as he stepped forward. Was this the beginning of a wonderful friendship?

The former blitzkrieg team entered the house and without a greeting from the maid, Sakura steered them to Kai's room. They noiselessly followed the elderly women, who couldn't stop smiling. Bryan glanced to his brothers and then at Sakura. He was getting curious. What was behind it all? He frowned when he saw Mr Hiwatari and few maids and butlers peeking in through into Kai's room, it was then, that he heard sounds of laughter and not the wicked kind, but of children having fun.

He peeved inside and his frown deepened. His son was leaning forward as Faith explained to them about beyblades. It was no surprise that his son had become distant, so seeing him laugh and eager listen to a stranger was somewhat unsettling but nice. Kirill wasn't even this close to him or Lisa, what had happened to them? Where had it all gone wrong?

Kai approached them and crouched down to Faith and Gou's level, Faith's hold around Gou tightened.

'Gou, I don't think we have been introduced before I'm Kai.' Kai held his arm out for Gou, who looked at it nervously and then at the man. His red eyes bore into Kai, if Bryan hadn't known that Gou was son, he would probably assume Gou was younger version of the man himself. Faith whispered something in Gou's ears and then looked at him in the eyes with a small comforting smile. Gou shook Kai's hand firmly. 'I'm also-'

'Gou…remember I told you that some people leave and that your real daddy left?' Gou nodded and Faith bite her lip as Gou eyes still reminded red. 'Well, this is your daddy, he's back.' Gou's eyes widened and everything came to a stand still.

Gou surprised Faith by quickly getting up and running away her grasp, and out of the room. Faith quickly followed, scared she upset him. When Kai tried to follow she stopped him, glaring up at him.

'I knew this was going to happen!' Faith pushed Kai away. 'He loves Jason and looks up to him as his only father, now…'Faith strangled a sob, 'You should have just stayed out of his life!' Kai hands formed a fist as Faith ran after his son.

Faith approached Gou's room, she wanted to knock but knew Gou didn't want to talk about Kai or anything related to him, now. Faith opened the door and walked in with a grin.

'Hey, sorry that…Hey! Lets go out, you know discover the town nearby. We can buy grandpa and grandma something nice.' Gou had his head stuffed on the pillow on the bed, but after a momentary pause, his head moved away from the pillow and looked at her. Sure, Moscow was a fifteen minutes drive away but the town nearby promised a peaceful getaway from prying eyes.

* * *

Faith walked out of shopping centre with Gou trailing behind her. Faith grinned as she ran up to the ice cream stand and brought Gou and herself two ice creams. She wanted Cassey to be here with them, but she knew she needed some alone quality time with Gou.

'Here's your strawberry ice cream, and this my double chocolate.'

'Mommy!' Gou exclaimed but then whispered 'You don't have to shout it out to everyone.'

'Sweetie, its not a girly flavour, your uncle Tyson likes it.'

'Exactly.' Faith laughed at Gou's pout. Gou ran to the bench near the park, Faith followed him. She pulled the buttons on his coat together making sure he didn't catch a cold.

'So what is seven times nine?'

'63, come on, mommy a bit harder.' Gou rolled his purple eyes at her.

'Ok ok, umm..nine times 12'

'Uh…108'

'Good! Wow! This is good, but should we be eating this in the cold?' Gou shrugged, licking his ice cream and looking around the park.

What they didn't notice was a dozen pair of eyes looking at their every move.

* * *

Jason opened the letter again: Jason, I have to leave. I feel Gou should be with his father, you shouldn't have to take the responsibility on yourself. We don't need you, good bye.

He looked up he heard a voice call out to him. He straightened his shirt, deep in thought again. He missed Fath, Cassey and Gou. Cassey's innocent green eyes. Gou's soft chuckle as he agreed with Jason, that boy did not act his age sometimes, he wise but mischievous. Much like Faith…she was-

He snapped out of it when he heard the voice call him again.

'Coming!' But he was happy now, almost more than he had ever been.

When he reached the living, his glance fell on the TV screen, where Gou stood smiling with a white flaky background behind him. Oh no…

* * *

Faith walked into the dinning hall for dinner, only to be greeted by the sound of TV that was on the opposite wall to Kai. Everyone watched the screen, as news reporter spoke to the man who had serviced her ice cream hours ago. Kai clicked on the panel near him, causing the volume to increase as he impassively watched.

_'So, How would you describe her?' the reporter asked him, as he pulled a thoughtful expression._

_'Aw! She seemed incredibly nice and polite. But very enthusiastic and she walked to her Gou like they were best buds. I didn't think for she was royalty, i would have given her my triple smooth hazel-.'_

_'If your just joining us, we have discovered Mr Kai Hiwatari's secret son and wife. Mrs Faith GRANGER, yes! A granger! Meaning, Kai has hooked up with his rival's sister, ooowwhh! Its scandalous! Faith was seen with (what we can now confirm is actually) her and Kai's son. She was shopping, and many of the people I have spoke to say that she is not your typical Russia social elite. As you can see from the pictures taken, she and her son are blending well enough but our clever cameramen caught them. You heard it everyone, looks like Russian elites have new kid on the block and she has got a kid, and we have a new obsession. The question remains, where was she all this time? Don't you think that Russian prince should have married a Russian socialite? Who is the son?-'_

Faith looked down at the phone and moaned it was one of her friends, who moved to Russia a year ago and recently helped Faith with adjusting to her Russian life. She also one of the many calls she would be getting as the news spreads like fire. But she dreaded the call from the Granger residents, it was like an angry marching band lead by Hiro.

Kai threw a quick side glance at Faith as she talked on the phone. As one of the most powerful business man in Russian and the world meant appearances were important and people were always looking to tarnish his name and his company's. He had an agreement with all the media companies in Russia so that they didn't focus any articles or coverage about him or his brothers and parents. The agreement didn't cover Lisa, Sienna, Rose and Julia, because the women basically enjoyed the attention they got from being the 'It' women in Russian Society. However, the agreement also didn't cover his naïve and vulnerable wife, soon she would be under scrutiny of the media and the national public.

Having this power, also meant that he had made sure that no firms or agencies with a place for employment accepted Faith's offer or they would have to deal with permanent closure or a immediate and prolonged loss of profit.

'I can't believe they found me.' Fait sighed as she sat down.

'Well, the media are very fast at getting the news they want, thanks to the recent decade's advancement of technology and communication.' Lisa explained, Faith listened and nodded. 'When we first came here-'

'Mother, please take Faith for a much needed refreshment course. ' Kai injected, to Sakura, who nodded. He looked over Faith and then back at his mother. 'Or rather the whole course.' She wore sweat pant and other baggy clothes, her hair was a messy and her face looked like she was deprived of sleep. Overall, one might say she had been through a bad break up or someone died.

'I don't need a makeover, Kai.' Faith grounded.

'According to yourself.' Calmly Kai slipped his wine.

'What I'm wearing now, does not represent what I usually look like or do. This situation just brings out the worse in me.'

'I don't want to hear it. This the end of this conversation.' Faith opened her mouth to retort but was silenced when the flat panel beside Kai's side beeped.

'Is this your friends?' Faith looked at the screen as few of her friends came into view. They standing up the gates outside the mansion trembling and grouping in the cold.

'Yes! Please please can they come in? They look cold,' Kai raised his eyesbrows 'OK, I'll take the course, please let them in.'

Few minutes later…

Faith patiently waited as th group dried and were lead into the dinning room. The door opened and women stepped in.

'Katy!' Faith hugged the tall red-haired women, soon the rest of the group came in. A group of five guys came up and hugged Faith. 'Wait, I'll call Gou.' She lead to the seat, causing Tala to growl as he and Ian were pushed a five seat on his left. 'What brings you here?'

'Oh, international bachelor party!' Michael from the former All StarZ shouted in glee. Faith smiled at his antics. 'We planned to stop by but then we heard the news and were so this became a top priority. Hey can we stay here?' they pouted at her and turned to Kai with a unsure smile.

'No.'

'Please, they'll only be here for a…?'

'Less than week.'

'Thanks. Less than a week and it means Gou doesn't have to be lonely.'

'Whatever.'

'Yes!'

'Gou look who it is?'

'Uncle Eddy! Uncle Michael!' Gou ran into Eddy

'What's up little man.' Eddy threw Gou into the air as he giggled.

'Hey! Hey! What about us?' Kevin grinned, pointed his thumb toward his chest.

'Uncle Kevin! Aunty Katy! Uncle Kane!'

'I'm so glad you chose to come here. I've been without my share of drama and mystery.' Faith patted Steve's back. 'Katy? Katy! Welcome! Your about to become part of our world of scandal, drama, friendship, bad guys and complex relationships_!' _

'_Yeah!'_

* * *

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! it would be much _appreciated and keep me happy and motivated! Thanks! The introduction of these new characters mean Julia and rest of them will be filled in on the details Faith doesn't mant to talk to them about.


	13. Chapter 13: Just A Normal Day

Zephyros-Phoenix - Thank you so much for review and your kind words! And don't plan on Kai being a douche for too long(or a might just kill him off, lol kidding!)

* * *

Julia cleared her throat, subsequently gaining Kane's and the rest of the men(and woman's) attention.

'So? Have you guys been there with Faith the entire time of five years?' She titled her head, and few strand of her spiky orange hair swayed to the right.

'Huha. Some time or another.' Eddy nodded.

'Can you fill us in?' She requested, raising her eyebrows.

'Sure!' Kevin chirped.

A four and half hours late…

'And that's all of us at the theme park in India. It was Fun! Right bud?' Kevin explained as he clicked on the next slide. Gou vigorously nodded before he went back to his homework his principle had set for him for his holidays in Russia. He liked studying, but he was looking to finishing this work before his mother arrived so she could do something exciting as a reward.

Lisa peeked at the empty space that belonged to Siena and sighed. It was plain as day, that Siena disliked Faith, and therefore had left in a storm. But Lisa wondered why, in the space of a month, they really didn't know each other very well and Faith hadn't even tried to talk to her or the other women. _Hmm..So why?_

They were sitting in parlor, in front on them was a screen which showed various pictures, videos and voice recordings. Lisa and the rest of them had been curious, and it was the foundation to many of their discussions (much to Siena's dismay) about how was their friend's journey through child birth, life in New York and her independence had played out. Lisa noticed, throughout the entire, Faith was never alone, Jason or someone else was always there. However the collage of media didn't simply centre around Faith, but also had the group's biggest changes. Such Mariah's wedding, Gou's first word, Katy's proposal to Matilda and Robert's devotion towards his wife.

Sakura had lost her cool exterior when videos of Gou's first words came into view, even though they skipped the majority of the part, she demanded that the boys give her all the clips and photographs, which they gladly did. She glanced at Katy. _So this is Matilda's Fiancé, so she's a lesbian, huh? Good for her, she found her prince or rather her princess. Why wasn't I invited…I was one of Matilda's best friends in high school?_

'And this is all your friends? They look like a bunch of weirdoes.' Lev voiced, 'Except Aunty Faith. I like Aunty Faith.' Kirill nodded. Lisa looked at blond-hair Rose, who came across slightly surprised.

'Young masters, Mrs Faith has let me know that she wants you to be ready in the gym.' One of the butler spoke, he bowed and left the room. Lisa turned from one side of the room to the next, wondering if anyone knew why Faith had asked her son and his friends to be ready, and for what? She saw Eddy and Steve leave to room to follow the butler, and but other than that, the occupants seemed confused.

When they were notified of Faith, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer's arrival, Lisa curiously stood up to make her way to the gym, that was built underground the mansion's vast grassland. It was designed by Kai to withheld tremendous amounts of energy and was built for great widths and heights. Its purpose? To give Kai and his brothers plenty of space for beyblading with bit-beasts.

Lisa was companied by Julia, Siena and Rosa. As they entered the training area with their unique codes, they found the boys, Katy, Faith and children picking sides.

Lisa curiously noted the grin on Kirill's face as he stared at the adults in the group as they fought for all the players.

'That's not fair I think I should chose first considering how I let you have my ice cream dude!' Michael argued.

'But you did, and that's your loss! What do want, anyway? A thank you?' Eddy countered pulling the basketball away from Michael, who scowled.

'Who made you captain, anyway?' Faith injected.

'I could say the same for you, Faith.' Steve's vein was growing with their argument.

'Why are we even playing this stupid game? Football is a real man's sport.' Kane cleared his throat, but didn't receive any acknowledge.

'Because, you idiot, there little kids here, we can't have them getting brain damage!' Kevin teased with a smirked at the angered Steve.

'Brain damaged! Why you, lil punk!'

'Hey! leave him alone, his got a point, Steve!' Katy yelled as Kevin ran behind her. Kane cleared his throat again and noticed that he wasn't getting anywhere with his subtle actions to gain their awareness away from their quarrelling. They were all clamouring for something or other, and the children watched in wonder as the group of adult fought like adolescents. Kane turned his back to the group and left the underground basement. Lisa inquisitively watched the blue-haired man's movement as left the room. She exchanged looks of confusion with the other women.

'Where do you think he went?' Rose whispered at nobody in particular but received a casual shrug from Julia.

'Maybe he got tired of trying to gain their attention.'

Kane entered the training area with Tala and his reinforcements, he shook his head as his eyes fell on the active group. Lisa observed from the sidelines of the training room as her husband entered behind Kane.

'What is, Bryan doing?' she murmured, intensely her hazel eyes followed Bryan's movement, elegance and pride flowed as he walked. His eyes glazed down at Kirill, who seemed as surprised, as herself, that Bryan was here- and guessing by the informal wear- he looked like was going to play with them. Lisa shook her head as Kane tried again to silence the loud and hyper group. Tala stepped down and took the ball from Eddy's hands. The group immediately quietened and raised eyebrows when they noticed the Russians.

'What are they doing here?' Faith angrily spat.

'Yeah, we don't need a ref. I'm sure those pretty ladies there, be willing to do the task.' Katy assumed.

'Kai chose your team.' Tala ignored Katy and turned to Kai, roughly tossing him the ball, he smirked. He had successfully (and rudely) stopped any further argument from the disorganised group.

'Gou, Spencer, Kirill, Fegot Eddy, Kane and Katy.'

'Rest of you are with me. Faith and Bryan in defence. Kevin, Steve and Lev in offence. Andrei, Ian and I'll take centre.'

Faith got into her defence position as Kai came towards her trebling the ball, he swiftly turned around Faith. He was ready to shoot the ball when Faith recovered and jumped with him. Unfortunately, he scored. Faith proudly walked away with her head held high, but instead Kai huskily whispered in her ear.

'May be one day you'll reach my standard.' Faith scowled and pushed him away, causing Kai to chuckle.

'Jerk.' Tala approached Faith, 'Yeah, yeah I know, I have to keep my head in the game blah, blah.' Faith deadpanned in frustration.

'I'd planned to tell you to, try bending you knees more, why, where exactly is your head?' Tala raised a perfect eyebrow at her. Kane and Steve snickered in the background.

'Shut up!' When Tala turned to walk away, Faith ran toward to Ian. She whispered something to him and assured him.

When the game assumed, Tala passed the ball to Steve. When the ball finally reached the basket, Ian grabbed hold of Lev, lifted him and told him to shot. The black-haired boy complied to his father's wishes and dropped the ball in the hoop. Faith screamed, she ran to Kai and struck her tongue at him. But before he could retort, Faith was gone to congratulate Lev. He watched how Lev happily high-five the cocky women. Fegot also high-fived Faith and danced with Kevin, before Spencer pulled him back to their side of the court. Lisa laughed at Fegot, as struggled against Spencer's hold, he desperately wanted to join in with other team's celebration. Faith passed Kai on her way to her position in defence.

'Wanna bet that the next one will wipe that arrogant grin off your face.' Kai threatened.

'Bring it on! How about anything I want!' Faith ran back to her post.

Kai swat the ball out of Tala's reaches to Gou, he defended Gou as the boy ran with ball. He then ran towards Faith, she was confused but was too late to notice that Gou had scored with the help of Spencer. Faith glanced to her to side and found Bryan on the polished floor of the court, he had been knocked down by Spencer's hard exterior. Spencer gladly offered Bryan his hand, but he refused with a grin, swearing his vengeance to the amused blond.

'Where has that grin gone?' Faith snapped her head to Kai, who lightly pressed against her. He leaned in near her ear.

'Do still want to play? Or do you prefer running away?' Faith narrowed her brown eyes at him.

The second round when Kai was en route for Faith, Bryan forcefully nudged Spencer, who fell with Kai, stopping the team's advancement.

The room erupted in laughter as Kai was pinned under Spencer. The pair glowered at the occupants in the room whilst Spencer rolled off Kai. Kai growled before he tried to stand and slightly frowned. Faith noticed and kneed to Kai's level.

'Hey, are you ok, Kai?' She inquired unsurely as she was sure he would reject her help and probably snap at her.

'No.' Which he did.

'Just let her see it.' Tala coldly scorned Kai, standing above him.

'No, I'm fine. Lets play.'

After a small number of scores for each team, they laid across court as the basket ball hoop disappeared into the ground.

'Ohhh!' Kevin, Faith, Gou and Katy watched in a childish awe. Fegot walked to Spencer and hugged his neck.

'Ok! Time for food!' Faith clapped her hand together and ran out of the training room with Michael and Kevin following suit.

'Thank you for playing with us papa.' Rose placed a hand on her mouth in surprise, after her initial shock she smiled in happiness. Spencer put a hand behind Fegot's head and lifted him.

* * *

'Kai, just…please let me help you with that.' Faith entered to their room and found Kai successfully tying a bandage around his injured wrist, but she still wanted to help.

'No.' Gathering all her courage, Faith nevertheless gently grabbed the bandage from Kai's arm and undid it. Kai let her take the cloth from him and silently observed her as she applied and massaged ointment that Mariah had given her from China. Kai closed his eyes as the burning feeling from the ointment soothed his skin, Faith's soft fingers pressed against his wrist in a circular motion. She sat on the floor as her fingers worked magic, he didn't feel pain or any discomfort as she pressured the wrist slight, he was too busy concentrating on the way her soft skin softly played on his skin. When he opened his violet eyes, he found Faith was almost finished with the task at hand, securely wrapping the bandage with a clip. She looked at his face and saw him stare at her. Kai could tell she wasn't uncomfortable under his gaze, he had been told by Faith and many others that his gaze was sometime too intense and might scare one away, Faith was not one of those who nervously shifted because of his unusual eyes. He reached and touched her cheek, his pale skin contracted against her beautifully tanned one, and she unknowingly leaned into the touch, almost purring in delight. Her eyes widened and she abruptly stood up, walking out of the room in a flash.

Kai was left in the dark depths of the room to comprehend their actions. Staring at his hand, he mused over his actions. He shouldn't feel anything towards her since she cheated on him. He had loved her, given her things others envied. And she smashed it tiny bits, their memories, his love, their promises. Kai snapped his eyes shut, hoping the painful throbbing in his chest could…just stop.

* * *

As they sat around the table, the only sound came from Kevin and Faith as they talked, while the other had gone to enjoy their last day in Russia. Kevin had decided against the idea since his previously encounter with alcohol had left him unable to stand properly. Faith teased him it was because he was short, the alcohol was too much for his small body, even though he had grown quite tall since he first met her.

'So, Gou? This is exciting, right? You have a father.' Faith smacked his chest, looking at Gou, Kai saw Gou's head bowed.

'No, it isn't… Mommy can I go to the bathroom?' Faith sadly nodded and then glared at Kevin, who seemed confused by Gou's answer. Kai continued to eat his food, but he chose to listened to the two, as he himself was puzzled by Kevin's confusion. What's not to guess, Gou was a smart boy and must have known how he didn't look anything like Jason so he wasn't father, and Faith's hatred for his biological father had worn off on Gou.

'Fai, did you even try to fix it?' Kevin accused her as he looked on confused.

'Fix what? Gou doesn't like Ka, there nothing **I **can fix, Kevin.' Kai noted Faith's lip move from side to side, similarly to Gou's when he was found guilty. It got him listening intently for clues as to what she had done to Gou to make him hate him.

'Faith, I know for a fact that, Gou will listen to almost anything you say!' Kevin stressed 'So, I know that there is more than 'nothing' you can do to fix their father-son relationship.'

'Uh.' Kai eyes narrowed, Faith hadn't even tried to mend their relationship, instead gleeful watched it scatter.

'He needs his father, Faith.'

'He has one, and his name is Jason Phir.' Kai was close to snapping at Faith for her selfishness and delusion.

'Faith, Jason has got married and is already expecting a child with Kinga.' Faith gasped and her face was a picture brokenness.

'When?' She looked disorientated and was struggling to find answers while looking around the room.

'As soon as you left'

'To Kinga?' Faith cried, she face scrunched in discomfort, 'What, why?'

'Well he wasn't going put his life on hold for some chick!' Kevin snapped at her, his purple eyes turned to slits when she leisurely stood up from her seat.

'I only did that, because Kai threatened to hurt him!' She hissed, as looked at the wall in front of her, hugging herself as tears trailed down her cheek coming to form at her chin. 'Now I have lost him completely, the love of my life.'

'We're back!' Eddy announced, a playfully displaying a grin on his face, followed by his friends, who had a similar grins adoring their beautiful faces. Their happiness depleted when Faith rushed pass them out of the door. Her head was hunched but Steve was sure he saw a glimpse of her tear-stained face as her hair waved passed him in a flash.

'What's going on, Kev?'

Faith dried her face with the towel to hide her distress but glancing at herself in the mirror she saw her eyes were blood-shot and were painful sore around the socket.

Beep!

She turned her head towards her bed where her phone lay. She picked it and opened the message from Kevin: Sori, realise ma mistake shood'v listend 2 u.

Faith unconsciously smiled and causally threw her phone back, landing on the softness of the bed. She clicked the button on the side of closet door, it slide open and she entered her and Kai's wardrobe. It was the first time she had been in there since she tended to use her own clothes instead on Kai's chosen ones, so she wasn't expecting the site before her. It was a room the size of her old bedroom, decorated with hundreds of clothes lined, in every colour, texture and type. To one side, was hers and to the others were dark men clothes, so she assumed it was Kai's pile. When she came to the end of the row of hangers with dresses, blouses, trousers, etc, etc, she saw glass shelves with varies shoes ranging from trainers to stilettos.

'Wow.' She struck with coma-like awe over the colours.

'So?' Faith whipped her head toward the voice, 'I believe since you are comfortable with your original clothing, I'll have these returned.' With his hands stuffed in the pockets of his suit trouser, he smirked. Faith was shocked by his words and left herself cringe at thought of departing his from his gift. She nervously grinned, while approaching him.

'It's alright, for sake I'll wear them.' Kai chuckled, he walked towards her with a chilly air of a predator.

'No, I'm content with your choice.' Faith bite her lip at his response, she might as well admit defeat to his game.

'I like them, so can you leave them.' She asked a shameful and timid spoke.

'I can't hear you.' Faith glared at him.

'Fine, I like your choice, ok?'

'Good pup.' He ruffled her blue hair to which Faith tried to pull away from.

'How do you even know my size?' She asked, disappointed as he left the 'closet', he was approaching her and seconds later, he was walking away with his back turned to her.

'Research.' He threw a glance at her past his shoulder.

'Well, since its Saturday tomorrow, I'll be taking Gou and the guys sightseeing, since its their last….' But he had already left, leaving her alone with lifeless materials.

* * *

Kai filed papers in his drawers, it was Saturday and he chose to work to keep himself from over-analysing the situation back at the mansion with his son and his wife. He despised being treated like a stranger by his own son, who exactly how to hold his resentments. Ian barged into the office and Kai scoffed.

'Ian, whatever it is, I'm not in the mood-' Ian had silently clicked the remote near Kai's table on the wooden whiskey cabinet, causing a TV to slide from the ceiling near the wall.

The news appeared and Kai was silenced, he frowned in displeasure as anger boiled from within him. Tala, Bryan and Spencer entered his office inquisitively, stopping to look at Kai in confusion. The reporter informed viewers that they had caught Faith Granger Hiwatari and several familiar faces skipping in the paved-streets of Moscow. Those faces included their sons and the bachelor group dancing with street-dancer.

It was disgraceful to have their family making a fool of themselves in front of the wall of cameramen. His son was throwing his hands in the air and laughed and cheered with the other boys as his wife and Eddy danced, shaking their heads, ass and hips wildly. She was going too far to extract revenge on him by tearing his son away from him, feeding him words and exposing him to petty emotions, that caused his own son refused to interact with him. And currently she saw dancing in front of cameras with strangers, other men and a lesbian! It was like she tended to not only destroy herself but that of his brothers too. He stood up while his brothers were already out of the door, ready to ambush them at home.

'But sir you-'

'Postpone it.' he snarled as he exited his office leaving behind this halted secretary.

Gou hugged Katy and then Steve, who tousled his hair in an affectionate manner.

'You're a good kid, you know that.'

'Do you have to leave so early?' Faith slight pouted in sadness.

'You know our girlfriends and families are waiting for us.' Eddy squeezed Faith's shoulder.

'And you dweebs, it was nice meeting you.' Kirill looked at Kevin and smiled.

'Same to you, midget.' Kevin was in utter shock as the group laughed.

'Whacha say, short stuff!' He hotly retorted, 'Did Faith or Steve teach you to say that?' He accused, pointing his finger at the lavender-hair boy.

'What!' Faith and Steve shouted.

'Ok ok, Kevin lets not start another episode of name-calling.' Katy pushed Kevin out of the door of the mansion while they said their goodbyes and ''Be careful of Kai and his friends''. Michael put his hand out to Kirill, who high-fived him in glee.

'Good job, lil man.' Michael beamed in pride while Lev threw his head back in laughter as Kevin continued his antics.

Kirill, Gou, Lev, Andrei, Fegot and Faith watched the group's car drove away through the driveway of the mansion, before Faith closed the door. She heard Andrei sigh.

'What's up, Andrei?' She asked curiously.

'I'm actually knowing to miss them. My father will not be happy if he finds out that I haven't been this happy in a loooong time. Emotions are weaknesses.' Faith frowned and saw similar looks on the boys' faces (except Gou) as their stared at the carpet in dishonour. Faith led them to the red carpeted grand stairs and sat on them, and invited the boys to sit with her. They were just four to five years old, but they were sadly expectedly to act like adults, like their fathers. She took Andrei's small pale hand into hers.

'You boys have become like my sons now, so I don't want to see your childhood vanish, because once its gone it will never to be returned, no matter how childish and energetic you might be as a adult. Because when you're old and sitting on your rocking chair, you'll be waiting and wishing you had done something, without your responsible to be a perfect being at home and at work. You guys are still so young…don't let that go, not just yet. Beside we're family now, so you can tell me anything about your feelings and I'll keep it a secret, ok?' She whispered the last part. She took Andrei's chin into her hand and gave him huge sincere smile.

The doors open to reveal Kai, Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian. They seemed composed, but Faith could almost tell they were fuming. Kai's eyes bored in Faith, that she had to look away since it was making her shifty.

'Father-' Fegot stood up from the stairs and brightened his face with a smile.

'Not now. Fegot.' Spencer grounded

'Faith, in my office,'

'Actually I was just going to- '

'Faith, Now!' Kai roared causing Faith to jump out of her skin, she glanced at the boys and saw fear and gloom in their eyes as their fathers' glared at Faith in disgust. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she knew she shouldn't try to say anything since it would only serve to infuriate them more.

'Stop it. You're scaring the children.' She hissed as she walked to Kai's office, that was beside his brothers'.

She stood in front of the door, contemplating running away and starting a new life with a new identity; somewhere like Fiji seemed nice for a 'get away' from the trouble approaching. Kai dialled the password to his office, roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her down on the chair. Ian watched Faith as he took his place leaning on the wall beside her while Tala stood and Kai sat behind the desk in front of Faith. Spencer and Bryan had gone to walk to the children about the consequences and their actions. There a long moment of stillness, in which Faith found herself unable to stop fidgeting.

'I want a lawyer-'

'Your actions today have hampered the process we are making to rise our children.' Tala spoke calmly, but as his eyes snapped open, Faith flinched at the pure anger in them.

'Tala, its not that bad-'

'On the contrary, you have put our family in danger by displaying such foolishness-'

'Tal-' _Damn why are they still interrupting me?_

'Our enemies will only take this as a sign of weakness, that we, as parents can't even control our own.' He sneered as Kai watched her with intent.

'Kai, your mother knows you had a woman in your room.' Kai frowned deeply.

'For fuck sake. Tala continue, I have to straighten out this mess.' Kai stood and left, but not before throwing Faith a murderous glare.

'You have idea what you have caused.' Ian input

'So what do you want me to do?'

'Stay away from the children.' Tala announced.

'What! Tal-'

'That's an order.' he growled obnoxiously.

'I'm not some sort of soldier, and damn it, stop interrupting -!'

'You can take your leave, now.' Faith rumbled before heading the door.

'You'll lose them one day Tala, Ian. But not to the enemy or because of me.' She left, closing the door behind her.

Faith passed Susumu and Sakura's bedroom, and heard them demanding why Kai would cheat on his own wife, especially the first day their new daughter-in-law entered the house. Faith knew Kai's weakness was friends and family, though very few in numbers, they meant a lot to the man with the terrible past. When everything was quiet in the room, Faith grasped -loudly- and whimpered - loudly - before stepping down and running down the hallway to Cassey.

**-Inside the room-**

'Oh, dear. She heard us.' Sakura shook her head in guilty, 'Kai, how could you do this?'

'Mother, I had no idea that girl was in my room!'

'You should have been more careful, this is not how we raised you!' Susumu scolded Kai

'Oh! That poor girl, it must have broken her heart. Its gives an explanation for why she doesn't want to stay here.' Kai growled, he knew exactly how they had found out, it started with_ an F and ended with an H. _

* * *

_I had my BEIGGEST AND MOST FEARED exams this month, so I couldn't update! Exams - naturally and sadly- come first to fanfiction! Good LUCK to everyone who had any exam or assessments at this time of the year! _

**_Please spare a few minutes of your time to give a review! :D_**


	14. Chapter 14: All Is Not Perfect

Zephyros-Phoenix - Thank you again for your wonderful comments! I will be updating soon as compensation for the late update

* * *

…

'Mommy, I'm ready. How do I look?' Faith turned around and saw Gou beaming at her dressed a school uniform similar to Andrei, who was standing behind Gou.

'Sweetie,' Faith smiled in confusion, 'What, are you doing?' Instantly Gou's face dimmed and Faith didn't know what she could have say, she was confused by his actions.

'Young Masters, the car is ready.' A tall butler announced and left through front door of the mansion. Faith kneed to Gou level, nervously biting her lip.

'No, sweetie you don't look good, you look handsome!' She exclaimed to which Gou enlightened her with a small smile, 'Its just that I'm not sure why your wearing the uniform?'

'Because it the school uniform.'

'Which school?'

'Andrei's school.'

'Why are you wearing that school uniform?'

'Because I was told.'

'By who?'

'Fegot and Andrei, you'll be late. Lev is waiting in the car.' Bryan walked past her and out of the door, not before he reminded the boys waiting near the grand stairs for Gou.

'Why is Lev is waiting in the car?'

'Because he is going to school.' Gou replied, cluelessly watching his mother as looked around in unknowingly. Faith watched as Kai, Tala, Ian and Spencer descend from the marble stairs with a red carpet flowing through it in the middle.

'Did you enroll my son in a school?'

'Hn.'

'Without my permission?'

'I didn't see the need to inform.'

'Kai you can't just do that, I'm his mother!'

'And his father. That was fun now lets go we're going to be late.' Kai retorted sarcastically while smugly grinning. _This is just the start… _

'Ok, Gou? Remember I love you ok? And best of lucky!' Faith peaked him on the cheek and ran out of the door, leaving the Gou to think he had forgotten something. It was usually his mother who made a big deal of first days in school, making sure he had everything, he knew the rules and waited till she saw him inside the school building before leaving. Gou pushed his bag pack up and left through the door.

'_Kai!' Faith excitedly waved at him as he exited the airport. A young man beside him pushed his trolley as Kai draped his black coat on his arm. Faith hugged Kai, firmly but was surprised to find that he return the hug - not even a simple hand on the back. 'I missed for three and a half years without able to touch you again.' Faith slowly released her hold on Kai and looked at him before glancing at the people behind him. Tala, Bryan, Jasmine, Spencer and Ian weren't too far behind. _

'_Hey, you guys! What's up! Jasmine, how are you?'_

'_Limo is here, lets go.' Kai brush past her and slide into the limo. They followed, except Ian, who opened Faith's hands and placed a package on her palm. _

'_Wait Ian, you are coming to Lenny's Birthday, right? He's a big fan!' _

'_I'll try.' _

Faith was talking to their driver when Gou walked out into the chilliness of Russia. She smiled at him, before she continued conversation with the driver. Faith looked at the man and smiled in excitement before hopping into the limo, which already had the former blitzkrieg team patiently waiting, except Tala.

'Sorry, I had to tell him to pick me up early today.' She explained getting into the vehicle. When she was met with silence she giggled in excitement at them. She pulled out her phone and concentrated on it for the majority of the drive.

Ian curiously looked out of the window and frowned.

'Why are we taking a different route?' Spencer opened his eyes and found they had indeed taken the wrong turn and were heading a different course.

'Hm.'

'I told him to.' Faith confessed with a awkward smile, and in turn Tala's eyes narrowed.

'What gave you the right to do that?'

'Well, since you guys seem to have the right to do want do want, I assumed that so does everyone else.' Tala opened his mouth but was stop when limo stopped, looking outside they saw the Saint George

Private Academy for the young, wealthy and connected.

'Oh? So this is Gou's temporary school? Well, at least the name is pronounceable.' Faith stepped out of the car, she saw rows of cars lining the round drive away to the around school, as maids waited to assist the children with whatever was necessary. The school was grand with white and gold paint. She suddenly felt self-conscious and signed. Kai peeved through the window and watched as she waved to Gou.

'Mommy, what you doing here?'

'I came to surprise you and tell you to be careful, but I can see that I'm pretty much going to make a fool out of you if I do, so I'll just leave.' Gou looked around the drive as children and teenagers alike stepped out of the car without a presence of a parent or guardian. He shook his head, and a few wispy of blue/grey hair softly danced around his boyish face.

'I don't care, uncle told never to hide who I am.' He pulled out his hands for her, in response she hugged him.

'I know you're a strong boy, after all you are a Granger. But careful, ok? I knows its going to be hard to understand what people are saying but bear with it ok?'

'Damn it Faith, get in the car.' Tala grounded, 'We are going to be late.'

'I love you.' She pecked him on the cheeky and left waving.

Faith was exhausted as she sat back in the car to find five pairs of eyes staring at her.

'What the hell?'

'You arranged for pick-up early.' Ian reminded her, in which she raised her eyebrows.

'Yeah, but I though you guys would arrange for another one.'

'Now that wouldn't be cost efficient and environmentally friendly, now would it, Faith?' Ian smirked.

'Humph!'

_Faith intervened Kai as he coolly stepped out off the limo._

'_What's your problem, Kai? Did I do something?' Kai paused, he took Faith's hand and pushed away from his hard chest. _

'_Its nothing.' He coldly walked away into the Hiwatari Mansion. Faith gawked at Tala as he shrugged, so she retorted to angrily walking into the Mansion. _

* * *

'Mommy!' Gou ran into Faith's arms and she lifted him up.

'And how is my favourite man?'

'Not so good, the other kids are mean because I'm not rich.' Gou's bottom lip pushed out into a slight pout.

'Aw, sweetie, I'm so sorry.' She hugged him and saw Kirill, Andrei, Lev and Fegot dragging behind.

'We tried to stand up of him, but their were too many.' Fegot hung his head in shame. Faith chuckled softly.

'Don't worry about buddy, I'll make him feel alright soon!' Placing his hand on Gou's head, 'How was your day?' She enquired to the small group.

'It was- Dad!'Faith turned round to Tala, who was glaring at Andrei.

'Was that, why you came with me? So you could keep an eye on me? I'm not some psycho! Geesh Tala! At least I love my children enough to make an effort for them and not just keep for the sake to passing your genes.' Faith angrily brushed past Tala into the vehicle with Gou, glaring at former Russian team.

When they reached the mansion, Faith was careful to get out the car since Gou had fallen asleep in her arm. Without changing, she had her way to the dinner room and found Susumu with Cassey.

'Say: Pa-pa.' He chuckled at her disoriented face, staring at him in wonder. Wrinkles appeared around his eyes, and his eyes twinkled at her as played with her tiny fingers. Susumu Hiwatari was very handsome, even at an old age he was a hard-headed man with a tender heart.

'I see you're becoming fond of her.' Faith sat down with Gou still around her chest and his head on his shoulder. Susumu nodded.

'She's like the granddaughter I have never had and always wanted.' Susumu smiled, then his eyes fell on the sleeping boy. Kai, Ian and Sakura entered the dinning room and took their respective places.

'You should put him to bed.'

'Ah no, he needs to needs to eat especially since he's got a breathing problem. He needs to be healthy and stress-less.' The rest of the group silently entered, seeing as they were never the talking type- unless spoken to- even then it was difficult.

'Beside the observable appearance of Gou, he also inherited Kai's health problem.'

'What?' Faith whispered terrified by the discovery, what else had Gou inherited from Kai that would damage him.

'Oh, don't worry. Susumu was referring to Kai's illness as a child. It will eventually disappear with continuous training and mediation.' Sakura assured her with a slight smile tugging at her pink lips.

'Oh, ok…?'Faith bit her nail in thought. She looked at Kai with pleading eyes, 'Can you please just get tested?' Kai's head snapped towards and as eyes turned to split.

'No.'

'But, I'm healthy and I'm fully aware of my family's diseases, I just what to make sure. Beside the amount girls you slept with…oh god please get a physical and genetic screening, we need to know what we are dealing with.'

'Faith, I don't want to talk about this with you, and not now.' He reminded her, glancing at her from the side of his eyes.

'Ok…Gou? Wake up, Gou.'She shook him gently, when the maids and butler filled the table with food and drinks. He moaned and shifted, before placing his head back on her shoulder. 'No no no, don't go to sleep. The food has arrived, Gou?'Gou shook his head against her shoulder.

'No. I want to sleep.' He whined.

'Gou, first you have to eat, then you can sleep for the whole day, sweetie.'

'Gou, stop the nonsense and eat your food.' Kai humourless spoke to the blue-haired boy, to which Faith was surprised at. She shifted the boy, so that was sitting on her lap, facing her plate, but Gou moaned loudly.

'No! Mommy I don't want to eat!' He growled tiredly.

'Gou, this getting old.'

'No! No! I don't want anything!' He violently shook his head and tried to pull away from her. However, Faith grabbed onto him tightly as he trashed his hands around.

'Mommy, let go!'

'Gou, if you don't listen to me now I won't let play with your friends.' She threatened him, taking his face into her hand, 'Do you understand me?' Gou fumed silently crossing his arms, he sourly nodded. 'I'm going to make sure you eat everything, or your not leaving my lap.' Gou picked up a piece of food and put it in his mouth, all the while avoiding eye contact from Faith. She sighed, she knew the food wasn't up his liking and she hadn't been able to cook anything for them.

'There was a man, he lived more than 1000 years old and went by the name of Asaha Douiji, he was the founder of the Douiji clan, which now consist of one head family and a few branch families, one of which is the Granger.' Gou looked at his mother in surprise and she smile at him. 'He's mother was killed in fear that she could speak to spirits, and so he grew up hateful.

But as he grew up, he became powerful beyond everyone's expectation, but he was also very gentle and kind, offering help to anyone or anything that needed it. He married a distant relative and fell in love with her, and she to him. Her name was Shiemi.

Because of his profound abilities and kind nature, he was recognized across the region and was the sole reason the clan grew in wealth and familiarity. Heck! Even the greatest shikigamis, vampires and yokai swore faithfulness to him!

But suddenly he could hear people's thoughts; he heard their wickedness and turned against the those who weren't supernaturally important. He thought that all the humans were hateful, and they wanted to destroy them and the earth. So he begun to rally beasts and mystical beings under his rule.

But then, the Household found out Asaha's plan and plotted against him so he couldn't disgrace the family because of his crazy actions.'

'And then?' Gou asked, deeply curiously and imbedded within the story. Faith placed another piece of meat in his mouth and opened her mouth to speak.

'The Douiji Clan tricked Shiemi into bringing Asaha into opening near a burial ground, calling upon the sprits and summoning their own powers, they successfully killed Asaha. Shiemi couldn't do anything but watch and struggle as they trapped and killed her husband, the father of her children and her love. But…'

'But? But what?' Faith smiled in astonishment at Lev's inquisitiveness to hear the rest of the story, in fact it was blatantly evident that Andrei, Kirill and Fegot were also listening intently as ate.

'But Asaha was not only powerful but very cunning. He managed to get many witches and Shamans to put a spell on him so he could be…forcedly reborn! Yep! For the second time in that millennium Asaha was back in the Douiji Clan, and he had all his memories and power to back him up. Some say, that he purposefully chose that time because Shiemi was also reincarnated naturally into the a branch family of Douiji Clan. Others think, it because of the rivalry and conflict between the three families of the Douiji Clan, so they weren't able to fight him united. Nobody no ones!

Anyway, after Asaha pursued his soul mate, he felt it was time to start his master plan. But unfortunately for him, Tsukasa, one of the greatest fighters of Douiji Clan used the past spirits and other very powerful beings to kill Asaha but this only agitated him, and he destroyed a whole town in the process. And Shiemi? She was with child (unknown to Asaha) and unable fight because they had put a protection curse on her.

So they did the only thing they could do, they sealed him in a rock…and hid the rock, so no one can ever find it and release him. Most didn't want to believe that Asaha was actually gone, nobody could forget the lose of live…thousands of townsmen and women died, several other witches, vampires, demons and beasts died to seal him. So when rumours surfaced and people's fear and hatred grew visible and hostile… Douiji Clan were forced to scatter, to leave their home, to change their names. And Shiemi lived on under the intense gaze of others and the guilt shallow her, till she died after birth.'

'Is it true! The story?'

'I don't think so. It happened more than a thousand years ago and there were claims that the truth was hidden by spells and others magic but there is no prove. But obviously, the today's main house and some other branch families believe that with confidence and stupidity. So much so, that they killed all females born into the Douiji Clan. Yeah…when Hinata and I were born, there a huge debate and heated arguments about our lives.'

'Why, mommy?'

'Because sweetie, they desperately believe that if Shiemi is born again, then that means Asaha will return again, so they said it was unfair to the rest of the clan, who had lost their daughters. But my grandpa was totally against the idea, arguing that it was all a myth…'

'Is it?'

'Yeah, it is. Sweetie, the point of this story is that, you should hate because of one bad thing happen to you. Asaha chose to hate ALL humans because some people killed his mother. His hate hurt lot pf people. So, don't you think its time to forgive daddy. I always told you to forgive and learn. And look, you ate all your food! ' Faith pointedly looked at Gou's plate with a grin. Gou pouted but grinned to his mother and ran off to his sleep. Faith was ready take Cassey from Susumu.

_Faith entered Kai's bedroom to find him asleep, . His eyelids had relaxed and mouth was slight open, leaving him to seem like a harmless child. upon seeing his peaceful face Faith felt her anger diminish so instead she sat Kai's desk observing his beautiful face._

_Thud!_

_Kai's eye opened and sat to Faith's sheepish grin. He found Faith's sandal not too far from their place of purpose. _

'_Sorry, go back to sleep.' But Kai had ignored the words and had picked up the sandal, lightly slipped it on her feet. Still crouching, he kissed her leg, his lips felt soothing against her warm skin. He trailed a line of kisses up her leg to her thigh, before ripping her shirt off her and attacking her neck…. _

* * *

Faith entered her bedroom, to see Kai laying on the bed. She fidgeted as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

'Earlier, when I said when said those things about family-'

'Don't worry about.' Kai pulled himself up in a seating position and stared at her.

'No, the point is that I…so desperately wanted to defend myself and my family, I realised what I had previously said about your family and hiding things, I'm sorry. I should have thought before I spoke.'

'I said, don't worry about it.'

'I...for some known reason, didn't want you and your family to hate me…Can't we just forgot the past, let go of all the hatred and move as two separate individual but as friends, 'cuz I miss you as my friend!' Kai stood up and walked to Faith.

'No.'

_Faith woke to the sound of the shower running, to which she smiled and started to pick her clothes with sheets still wrapped around her. Why did I do that? She grasped loudly when a pair of arms wrapped around waist. _

'_Care to join me.' I'll leave the rest to your imagination… _

'_So she had sex with you regardless of your bitchiness.' Tala smirked, drinking from his bottle. _

'_Pay up, Vakow.' _

'_Whatever, dude. You haven't seen her in years and its not like you need the money.' _

'_Just the trill of winning, man.' _

* * *

**Please Please REVIEW! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15: Beginning of A Fight Part 1

**The Problem of Teenager: Granger Faith and Kai Hiwatari**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Faith moaned and snuggled into the warmth of the comfy duvet. She stretched and relaxed looking at the watch: 13:10. Kai kissed her shoulder, momentarily pausing he also saw the time and realized what he had done. Growling in frustration, he tried to get up. But Faith caught his wrist with a hopeful smile.

'Can't you stay for longer, its only Saturday.'

'Hm, we have lunch with the Netts and the social gathering at the Facre.' He reminder while tugging at his wrist. 'Go back to sleep.'

'Kai, just relax for minute okay? You don't have to be on high alert all the time! '

'Hn.' Before he was ready to leave, Faith roughly tugged at his arm, causing him to fall on top of her. She giggled as he grinned, she pushed him off her. He frowned slightly before rolling off her on his pillow.

'Ok, lets not ruin this moment! I hate being hated, so isn't there sometime I can do so gain your forgiveness? We were good friends before any one this stupid drama and I liked us, being friends and having a good time. Besides, you're so comfy and warm to sleep beside!' She was stroking his ego and he loved it!

'Just like you could get enough of hugging me.' He smirked at her. 'What are you willing do you about that?' Faith bit her lip nervously before leaning over and skimming her soft lip against his own. She teased him before she covered her face with her duvet. Her eyelashes shadowed her eyes, but every now and then her stormy-brown eyes would playful glance up him at in through her long thick lashes. Kai pulled her towards and jerked the quilt away from her mouth. He placed a several kisses on her face: he kissed her lips, nose, eyelid and cheek.

'How many other women have you slept with since I was away?'

'Let's not do this now.' Faith frowned at Kai's warning. Faith jumped out of bed, throwing Kai a sarcastic look, she reached their phone.

'What are you doing?'

'I have to call Hiro. I have to make sure he knows I'm fine since the last time I called home was…a week ago? I think…'

'Ok.' Kai stretched as he got off the bed and into the bathroom, but kept the door slight ajar.

_Faith woke up to find herself in the hospital surrounded by white-washed walls and machinery._

_'What am I doing here?' She croaked in confusion. Two of the elderly nurses that were attending to her, smiled friendly._

_'Hi, Miss Faith. I'm Jane and that's Miriam. We're in the day shift for the Rosilite Hospital.'_

_'Hi. So I'm in Bay City?'_

_'Yes, you were brought here by the Mr Kai Hiwatari, you and your friend were severely hurt with several broken bones-'_

_'Oh my gosh! Where's Jason? Is he okay?'_

_'Yes, Yes. He is, he has been recovering very well. In credit to the Hiwataris, you and Mr Phir were given the best treatment offered. Please rest, Miss.'_

_'Can I see Jason?' Jane nodded._

_'But you need to rest.'_

* * *

Rose glanced across the table as Angelina Nett and her husband, Anton were born-socialites. They were silently eating with the whole family excluding their sons and daughters.

'So, Mrs Hiwatari, you have made quite a slash within time you come to Russia, what's your secret?' Angelina stopped gorging her food. Faith grinned in confusion. Rose played with her meatballs as she intently listened, it was true that Faith arrival into the Hiwatari family had send spark across a flame. And as a result many of the Society's members were eager to meet her, the one who was hiding away in a small American apartment in New York, but also the one who was luckily enough to capture Russia's youngest, wealthiest and strongest man in marriage.

'What?'

'Oh well, take away the recent reports about your extramarital affairs in New York, you have successfully managed to become accustom to your life here and the media seem to adore you.' Faith chuckled. She knew the

'Actually, I really don't do anything but be myself. I don't know who else to be. I thinks its most likely to be because of Kai, and how he and his brothers are such a huge hit in Russia! ' She knew circumstances of those 'extramarital affairs', some man claimed to have a relationship with the Granger while others were men she dated in the past five years, in which she didn't know she was wedded. Faith causally bounced any claims of infidelty with a: 'Kai and me said that because we got married so young, we could date but none too serious.' Of course, no one dared to look into the Hiwatari's history of flings in the past years, it would only result in a series of unfortunate events for them

'Oh Well, you should know that since you have come to our attention, the members of society can't stop chitchatting about you. In fact, Sienna doesn't like you because she and her other women were Queen Bees, till you came by and whipped up a storm.' Rose slight frown at Angelina's hurtful words. Even though Faith's appearance had meant they were no longer the talk-of-the-town and Rose (who was never the one to like any kind of attention) was slightly peed off by the lack of interest but not devastated like Sienna.

'Wait, she doesn't like me?' Faith appeared shocked by the revelation, she looked at Sienna, who continued to eat in ignorance.

'Oh don't worry about, Mrs Hiwatari. She'll cool down once she finds it inevitable that they lost the crown to you.'

'I…really don't want to be Queen Bee?' She explained lamely.

'Too late.' She grinned proudly displaying pearly white teeth. 'So, will you be coming to the gathering today? Of course you will! You're the 'It' women!' Faith opened her mouth and closed in a pathetic attempt to say anything. But instead, she chose to divert the ill-at-ease subject, by smiling.

'Thank you, Mrs Nett, but I would find it more comfortable if we talked about your husband's company, that more interest and worthwhile.' Rose inwardly cringed at Faith unconsciously chose of words to which she noted Ian was hiding his smirk.

'Now that's a subject I know I'd enjoy.' Anton cackled in wonder.

* * *

_A oxygen mask was placed over Jason and his shin no longer glowed with a tan, instead a pale and clammy appearance had washed over his face- he looked sick. She slowly entered, creeping into his room she glanced around. Faith scanned Jason's condition before she half-heartedly sat on the stood near him. Tears wielded up in her big brown eyes, she tightly clutched onto his hand with her life._

_'Hi Jason, I'm so sorry I got you in this mess. If you wake up, I swear I'll…be right here for you, buddy. I'll cook, even though I almost poisoned you once!' She face crumpled and tears free-flowed down, 'But never said anything bad to me, because you're a good friend, you're my best friend and you didn't want to discourage me…I'm sorry…'_

_'Don't cry.' Faith gasped._

_'Jason-'_

_'See, I'm fine.' He pulled the mask away with a little protest from her._

_'Its only for a little while I'm awake.' He winced in distress._

_'I feel awful, if I had just stayed inside the Granger Compound and helped Lisa and Hiro with Lenny's birthday-!'_

_'Hey, I'm the one who called you out, because I knew you were upset, about Kai not showing up. This is my fault, more than is your-s.'_

_'I shouldn't have been upset! Its Kai! He's been cold, distant and avoidant since he went to Russia, I should be used to that. But I'm glad Jasmine could convince the Hiwatari - and more importantly the jealous yet distant Kai - to give you the treatment for a (hopefully) a speedy recovery.'_

_'Faith, there something you should know. Jasmine heard Tala and Bryan, challenged Kai to sleep, with you.'_

_'What…?'_

_'So they could see how easy you were when it came to Kai…Faith-'_

_'Jason…Get well, okay? Don't worry about that! I think I'll take a walk to see…people.'_

Faith was inside the closet looking at possible dresses for tonight fancy social gathering with Russia Upper class, and was dreading it. She despised the thought of spending time mingling with people who used money and influence for selfish reasons, as a posed to working, whether it maybe with the kids or volunteering since they already had a large amount money. Faith had personal witnessed it when she had dropped Gou off.

'I can't believe she actually hates me!' She doesn't even know me!'

'You can't have everyone loving you.' Kai sensibly reasoned, while pick a suit for the occasion. 'And we're on the subject, please refrain yourself from talking before thinking. Although you may be exceptional conversationalist, you need to watch your words.' He solemnly advised her.

'I will. Thanks.' She walked off to her dressing table in slight transparent satin nightgown. Kai leered as she hips unconsciously swayed, if he could just…No! Normally he resist her but the morning's event was enough to drive him to insanity if he didn't re-explore his new-found motivation. He was twitching to grab hold of her hips and see more of her bare skin under his finger tips. Faith

had opened her jewellery box and found a beautiful, blue and green gems crested bracelet. As a centre piece there was a resin 2-D Russian doll. The Russian doll had blue hair and brown eyes.

'Who's it from?' Kai enquired, pulling her hair back.

'Ian, he gave to me the day you came back from Russia to Bay City.' Kai frowned as Faith delicately place the bracelet on her wrist.

'Why?'

'Because its beautiful and its Ian. I love it, you cha?' Staring at Faith, he decided to take his awareness from the bracelet.

* * *

'Doesn't Mrs Faith Hiwatari look absolutely beautiful!' Siena drowned herself in white wine. Standing beside the women of the Society, she threw a glance in Faith's direction and winced when she saw Ian approach her with masked emotions.

'Excuse ladies, I have to talk to Siena.' Without waiting for a reply he gracefully steered his wife away from the group of elite Russian women.

'What do you want?' Siena retorted, grumpily straightening her gown.

'I told to give away this pitiful act!' He whispered

'Don't you see, Ian, because of her we have become like your brothers!'

'It has nothing to do with her, its your need for attention!'

'Leave me alone, Ian. You really don't know me!' Whipping her head around, she strode away. Ian tired sighed.

'Looks like we have another Code Red.' Tala causally commented to Ian, bitterly chuckled.

'Who else is having difficulty?' Spencer pointedly looked at front of him. Ian followed direction to see Faith and Kai conversing- having a pleasant argument with a politician. Kai's hand was lightly placed on Faith's back, and they occasionally met during the length of the conversation.

'It seems to me that our Kai is falling for the enemy.'

Faith lightly chuckled as the politician walked away.

'You what, he kind of had a point about the communism, in some parts of the world and in history can be an improvement.' She said thoughtfully. Kai nodded, slowly sipping his red wine.

'I agree but I have found-'

Beep! Beep!

'Oh crap!' Faith swore as she dug into her purse, pulling out her phone. She gasped as she saw the name written on the white screen: Jason.

Kai peered over her shoulder and immediately frowned, he felt his drink become bitter as the name entered his vision. He grabbed Faith's arm, forcing her to look at him, to stare in his smothering eyes.

'Don't. You said you wanted forgiveness and closure, I'll give you a choice.' Faith shifted under Kai's heated gaze as his body domineeringly pressed against her, 'I'll forgive you, I'll forgive for everything you did and all I ask is that you…forget Jason, don't take the call Faith.' He gently held her face in his hands. Faith's face scrunched in discomfort as she ever-so-slowly pulled her face away from him. His fingers dejectedly brushed across her skin-kissed cheeks, he eyes widened slightly as he came to realization.

'…He wouldn't call, unless it was very important. I'm sorry Kai, it could mean he's hurt or something, I need to take it.' She turned away and made her way out of the grand hall. Kai hung his head with his dark-blue bangs fell over his eyes, he stood still. Tala exchanged looks with Ian and Spencer, unsure with they should approach the wounded wolf at the moment. Till he looked up, and with a burning passion in his eyes, Kai strode through the doors of the hall. With Tala throwing a unknowingly gaze at his brothers he hastily followed, dodging waiters and party-goers, while Ian parted in another direction, one that led to Susumu and Sakura.

_Jasmine shamefully looked away as Kai entered the hospital room._

_'I can't be this weak.'_

_'You almost lost your younger brother, you have right to faint.' He passed her the glass of water._

_'Thanks. I told my Jason to stay away from Faith, he shouldn't be mixing business and personally related objects, its dangerous but..' Kai sighed, sitting himself on the white-sheeted bed, his suit trousers slightly creased._

_'Hn.'_

_'I don't think my brother could do anything immoral, he's not capable of that, especially not to her.'_

_'Hn.' Jasmine turned herself towards Kai, curiously she analysed him with her hazel-coloured eyes._

_'You don't trust him, do you? Why? Have you always been jealous?' Kai turned his head towards Jasmine, her eyes deeply staring into his. He leaned forward, while she didn't move, instead she inclined. Kai pushed himself on top of her, unbuttoning her blouse. All while a pair of big brown eyes stared from the window on the door._

* * *

Please find the time to Review!


	16. Chapter 16: Beginning of A Fight Part2

**Problems with Teenagers: Granger Faith and Hiwatari Kai **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

§ ¨ ª § © ªIn the Hallway§ ¨ ª § © ª

'Jason?-' Kai snatched the phone from Faith's hand as she answered the continuous ring. With a reflexive swing of the hand he threw her phone at the wall. And all she could do was watch in dreadfulness as the phone bounced off the cream wall, pieces flying off; it hit the wooden floor.

'What are you-'

'I'm doing exactly what I should been prepared to do; to be the bane of your existence.'

'That could have been important!' Faith pushed the approaching Kai, she struggled to keep Kai away from her, 'Leave me alone! You can't do this…' Kai swiftly pushed Faith's hands away.

'You Don't get to tell me, what I can do?'

'I hate you. I fucking hate you Kai! I wished I had never met you, I wish I was with Jason! I love him! Why can't you stop ruin people's life and -'

'I don't care! Do you understand that! I never cared about stupid emotions! You're mine, and I don't care if I have kill you to keep from going to another! Your just another whore!'

'Kai!' Sakura ran to Kai, pulling him out of a trance while Julia ran to comfort scooping to her level, she petted the bewildered woman.

'What is the matter with you Kai?' Susumu stormily questioned Kai in dismay.

'Fuck! Shit!' Kai swore, backing away from the group in realization. He roughly rubbed his face with his hands.

'Spencer and Bryan take Kai. Julia, Rose attend to Faith. While Ian and I will keep the crowd busy for the evening.' Tala sternly ordered, he received a affirmative nods.

* * *

Tala entered his bedroom to find darkness as three figures laid on his king-sized bed. One tall and slender approached him. He moved aside as Julia walked past him in the bright hallway themed in red and gold.

'She's sleeping. She was pretty shaken.'

'Hn, let her sleep here. Did she say anything?'

'No but Rose and I think we shouldn't send her back to Kai, just yet.' Tala slowly shook his head in disagreement.

'Its up to Kai and her to arrange their own problems.'

'Tala, she's my friend!' She angrily whispered, 'If there is something hurting her, I couldn't send her back to him! I'll offer her my help.'

'Julia don't get involved in this, it isn't like organising a charity gala. You'll make things worse.' Tala warned before turning on his heel he left.

While inside the room

Faith slowly opened her eyes, as the door opened and a tall figure with bright red hair shadowed the door. With her back and shoulder to the incomer, she saw Julia's phone on the night stand opposite her. When Julia and Tala closed the door behind them, Faith slithered her hand towards the phone, throwing a quick and caution look over her shoulder at Rose, who was deep in sleep. Reaching out, she grabbed the phone and hid it under her pillow. She closed her eyes and relaxed, waiting for Julia to re-enter.

* * *

Kai, Ian Spencer sat around the Hiwatari bar drinking shots.

'You wanna talk, Hiwatari?' Ian offered, throwing another shot in his mouth, slightly wincing at the strong taste in his throat. 'Or would prefer to brooding? I don't mind.' Spencer hit Ian at the back of his head, hinting the younger to politely shut up.

'Ow, what?' Kai bitterly chuckled, staring ahead of him at the rows of bottles.

'She fooled me twice, and I stupidly let her. I have never forgiven anyone for disloyalty, but for her…for a fucking and pitiable chance, I did it.'

'Dude, you shouldn't have…'

'Would you allow Sienna to leave if she decided to?… I didn't so…. I never intended to,' he raked his hair with his head bowed, 'I don't know why I hurt her without thinking, she's my…Forget it. Its all over.' Kai swallowed his drink and sighed in satisfaction.

* * *

Siena and Lisa

'She deserve that!' Siena announced on strolled through the conservatory.

'Sian!'

'It's been a while since anyone has called me by that name.' She drunkly slurped.

'Sian! You mustn't say those things. Faith is a dear friend of ours, and you don't know her.'

'Oh, righttt! Because she's so innocent she kept her son a secret from the father, because she came her and thinks she owns everything! Because everybody loves Faith! My son! My personal maids! My friends! My fans! Because she makes everybody happy…and this house has been filled with love…'Siena retorted sarcastically causing Lisa to frown.

* * *

The sun dazzled Faith in her sleep, resulting her eyes to fickle. She peeved at the bed she had slept on and saw Rose and Julia snoozing and cuddling. She laughed quietly before dragging her feet to the bathroom with Julia's mobile phone clutched in her hand. Jason's number was saved in Julia from New York and she was glad.

'Hello Ja?'

'Jason is not here. His leaving New York for a few days.' Hostilely answered, Faith knew exactly who she was talking to.

'Kinga, I'm not here to argue with you (though it would revive some normalcy in my life) now. I just want to know what Jason was calling about.' She heard Kinga sigh.

'Since he left his phone behind, I think he wanted to let you know that Bruce is in the hospital.'

'What! Kinga this is not the time to mess around! Especially about my dad!'

'He had a heart attack, Jason went to make everything fine regarding this matter. Whatever that means…'

'Okay…Congrats on the baby…I'll see you round, then…'

Before opening the door, Faith composed herself, staring at herself intensely in the wide mirror. She opened it to find Rose and Julia blocking the entrance with faces anxious for answers.

'I'm sorry I used your phone.'

'Faith, what's wrong?' Rose pulled Faith towards a hug.

'My dad had his first attack heart.' They sharply inhaled.

'Is Bruce all right now?'

'I need to call home, can I use your mobile again?'

'Yeah.'

Bouncing on the bed, she dialled the number she had developed with. Taking several deep breathe, trying to compose herself. Lisa sat near Faith and put hands on Faith's back. Julia was hesitant as standing stood nervously beside the bed.

Positioned around the table, they were ready to eat in silence. When Andrei and the five other boys tottered in through the mahogany doors of the dinning room holding A3 paper.

'Good morning, mommy!' Gou chirped but wasn't returned with the same enthusiasm. He stared at her. 'Mommy, I have something to give you.'

'What is it?' Gou clumsy put the paper in front of Faith's surprised face. It was drawing of people standing front of the a house.

'Wait, we have one as well!' Andrei excitedly reminded before he looked at his father with his questioning wide ice-blue eyes. Tala nodded. He, Lev and Fegot took encourage in the gesture and skipped to Faith. Giving their pieces of art to Faith, they grinned happily.

'Mommy loves art, right mommy? She loves drawing and painting and singing and dance.' Faith giggled as she took Fegot in her arm and onto her lap and patted the chair near her where also Gou sat for Andrei. Her maid, Hans took this a sign to bring another chair for Lev and Kirill to sit beside Faith.

'So, tell me about your drawing? Did you know art can be anything you want, so want you expect it to be is important.' Fegot bit his lip, hiding his face behind chubby fingers.

'We were told to draw what I treasured the most, see that why there is cross near the house.' Andrei confidently explained.

'Oh! And who's this girl with the blue hair? She looks weird, does she always BIG hair?' Andrei giggled, shaking his head.

'No! That's you!'

'Oh, really? Fegot does Aunty Faith always have big hair?' Faith pouted, in which Fegot violently shook his head as his blond hair wizzed from side to side.

'Thank you! And this one, Lev? Why did you draw these? You guys hardly know me!'

'B'cau-se your like a mama, you're kind and funny and you play with us and-and you make nice cake. See there's a cake and there's Cass-si.' He pointed to his drawing. Unknown to them, Lisa was wounded by the natural and happy interaction between Faith and her son. Her fingers tightly curled round the white napkin sitting on her lap.

_'We have to make sure Kai - permanently!- let's go of Faith.' Tyson paced around the room, brainstorming potential ideas._

_'And this has nothing to do with fact that Kai and Hilary were secretly an item and she lost her vir-' Maraiah countered but Tyson stubbornly covered his ears._

_'Na-Na-Na-Na!'_

_'It doesn't matter what the reason for our involvement, I have to get my sister away that snake.' Hiro stood up with his hands in his pockets._

_'Using that analogy, Similarly to a snake Kai will hold to what significant with his life and passion. He proved that for beyblading and when he hospitalised guys for flirting with Faith.' Kenny reminded behind his laptop, his smaller glasses eyes caught the light as he peeved up to the group, 'Not mention since Faith proved that by giving him her significant…gesture.'_

_'So, lets devalue that 'gesture'. Kai would totally hate Faith if she cheated on him.' Tyson grinned in insight._

_'Tyson, I don't think that's good idea. Believe it or not, Kai's the type of guy who takes faithfulness seriously- it could get out of hand.' Mariah took a glimpse of Ray, who had been avoiding her recently, as he spoke._

_'To be honest, I just don't want anything to do with Kai anymore. I'll do whatever it takes to hurt him and leave him. Plus we can ask Jason's help, especially since Kai absolutely hates him and has actually got it in his head that if I cheated, it would be with my best friend! But we have to wait till he recovers.'_

* * *

Faith knocked the door and impatiently waited fro the door to open. The dirty-gold knob wobbled before the door open to reveal Tala.

'Is Julia here?'

'Julia.' Opening the door slight wider, it showed Julia drying her hair with a peach towel.

'Hey.'

Hey, listen…I have two tickets to a beyblade battle, I was going to give it to Gou and Kai, but since he's a jackass…I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I get these ticket all the time, since I work for the BBA and…Yeah so, what do you say?'

'Yeah. I would love that.' Taking the ticket from Faith's hand, Julia slight smiled at it. Tala raised his eyebrow.

'No.'

'Excuse me?' Julia looked at him incredulously.

'I don't trust you, respectively given the manner in which you hold yourself public.' Tala crossed his arms to Faith.

'Fair enough.' She backed away defensively, 'You can keep the ticket, its not like I have anyone else to take.' She mentioned to Julia, and walked away.

'I don't care what you say Valkov, I'm going.' She firmly announced to which Tala could only look, his arms unfolded as he had -for the first time in four years -caught a glimpse of the old Julia. Julia Fernandez, who was hot-tempered, strong-willed and bossy, was she coming back?

* * *

Faith side walked between the balcony and the row of seats in the Biovolt Stadium. Julia was following behind as Faith led to them to their seats.

'Hey, Juls. Look we're on the screen!' And true to that, Julia gave the commentator and the crowd a wave.

'Ladies and Gentlemen in the house give these two lovely former bladers a loud welcome!' He shouted in Russian.

'What did he say?' Faith cluelessly enquired.

'I love you MS Destiny! That's the team my department is sponsoring!' She shout over the roar of the crowd to Julia.

As the team emerged, one by one Faith leaned towards Julia.

'I'm glad we're doing this. But I gotta ask, why were avoiding us? Five years ago and now, you seem nervous around me?'

'I guess its because, I thought you might judge me for loving Tala, Kai's brother. I loved Tala and I didn't you constantly talking behind my back when I loved you too.'

'Juls, I never ask to leave Tala, you love him! I would completely understand after a few hours. You mean a lot to me, you're my best friend in the whole world, beside Ja, I missed you…' Julia put an arm around Faith and pulled her nearer herself. 'In the sprite of friends reunited, I have a surprise for you after the matches. Bear in mind, that I love you and want the best for you, so just enjoy, ok?'

'What is it?' Julia grinned at Faith but instead didn't receive any information.

**Meanwhile…**

Kai coolly entered the gym with his hands in his pockets. He unsurprising saw his miniature beyblading in one the smallest dishes in area. He walked to Gou and crouched to his level of vision, pulling hands out of his trousers. Kai was well-aware that Gou was becoming nervous as he drew his hand retreat the blade back. Kai glanced at the polished dish as the light hit the perfectly smooth surface. Looking back at Gou, he reached into pocket to pull out his most and proud prized possession: the magnificent Phoenix, Dranzer.

'Wow…' Gou awed at Dranzer as it gleamed at its attention.

'She been with since I was a child.'

'Dranzer…' Kai was taken back by Gou's acknowledgment.

'How did you know?'

'Mommy told me that there was a boy she loved, who was a big beautiful red bird called Dranzer. She showed we a picture!' Kai didn't know how to react to that piece of information, he knew he didn't wanted to brood over it at the moment.

'She has been my family for generations. Soon it will be yours' Kai gazed at Dranzer, his thumbs skimmed the blade. Gou grinned at he stared at the blade.

'But-'

Gou looked up at Kai with eyes wide in wonder.

'You have to train to be the best and keep improving to strive for the perfection in order to reach Dranzer's full potential.' As an after thought, he added 'Would you like to train with me?' Gou smiled and nodded, holding his hand out for Kai to take.

* * *

'That match was awesome! But having said that, match D was exceptional!' Faith exclaimed as they walked out the stadium.

'True that!'

'Faith?' Having heard her name, she turned to find older gentleman inclining his cheery head to the side.

' Ryou?' Faith jumped in his arm, tightly hugging him, his tall person meant his chin reached completed Faith. She continued to smile as she pulled away. 'Juls, this my mentor and ex-boss, Ryou. Royu, Julia, my best friend and my un-official sister-in-law. You know what, I need to talk home Juls, can I borrow your phone. And you guys go ahead to the car, Ok? Gou would love to see you again, Ryou!'

**Meanwhile…**

'Come on.' Gou encouraged to Kai breathlessly as he was ready to ran out the gym. Kai frowned as he held his hand and Dranzer came into. 'Cassey will be waking up and since mommy is not here we have to play with her with Mr Octopus!' Gou exclaimed ( even though he so exhausted from the day's work that left like collapsing in his bed) still full of energy and sprite ( similarily to his mum).

Faith slumped against the dinning room door with heaved a sigh. She called Mariah and as she waited, she remembered Hiro's words:

Faith: Is dad ok?

Hiro: Yeah…Faith, Hinata and I feel its best we handle your divorce to Kai, especially since dad discovered your status and we don't want to him feeling uneasy about your position in that house.

Faith: Hiro, I said I'll fix-

Hiro: Why aren't you here?

Faith:…

Hiro: Didn't think so, Kai has you right where he wants, under his thumb. Are you still talking to suitors I selected for you?

Faith: Yes.

Hiro: We have made a decision to take control of this situation-

Faith: But-

Hiro: We are giving you a month to divorce and get him off your back, or we'll take it. Worse comes to it, you'll be have to marry one of the those suitor of your choice as a means of insuring Kai doesn't come after you again. A month, got it? Dad's condition is fragile, we need to make his lifestyle as anxiety-free as possible.'

'Where's Julia?' Faith's head snapped up at the cold voice that belonged to none other than Tala. Imagine her luck!

'I had to come home early because I wanted Gou to talk to my dad, so Julia is with my mentor.'

…

…

…

'Shall we go in?' She waited to see Tala before she walk inside the dinning.

'Susumu, did you put Cassey to bed?' the elderly man proudly nodded.

. 'Faith, where is Julia?' Sakura curiously asked with her elbows on the table, she leaned forward. Faith gracefully unfolded her napkin and placed it on her, after accomplishing that she gave huge grin to Martha, Sakura's trusty old personal maid. Who in return smiled at the child-like women she was tutoring to become an ideal Hiwatari hostess and wife.

'Huh…oh! She with my mentor and friend from the NYC, Ryou Ken. I called him here because he knows-'

'Ryou Ken? With white spiky hair, tall and has beady black eyes?'

'Yeh.' Faith unsurely nodded as Sakura looked at Susumu and smirked. 'How do you know him?'

'We grew up together, he even courted me-'

'Woah! Go Mrs H!'

'Till his lost become bankrupt-'

'And killed himself.'

'Yes, and since then his mother took him away. But either way it would have worked, he was lacked a few years to me and was married to Susumu. 'You remember him right Susumu? Martha?'

'Its hard not to madam, he was so dashing.' Susumu nodded in agreement.

'Faith, how have you come to become acquainted?' Susumu enquired, leaning in slight. Faith nervously chuckled, feeling the eyes of the table bore into her skull.

'I guess we met I was given I first promotion by the BBA and he was the boss of my boss, Jose. So after I falsely accused of corruption…he became my mentor to the inner working of the BBA and how to act with certain clients.'

Sakura light chuckled before the door opened and Julia walked in, still facing Ryou, she laughed as he laugh quietly too. Faith - upon instinct- ducked under the table with white table cloth left to fall back its place. On her fours, she grumpily listened to Ryou cooly greet Sakura, Susumu and Mathra, who was quite surprised he remembered her, but Ryou only mysteriously chortled. Faith could feel her joint become strain and her palm reddened in a tingle of pain by the endlessly chatters. She knew she would be here till everyone was done eating - with exceptin that someone opened their mouth and tattletale.

'Boo.'

Thud! Faith jumped, causing her to hit her head on the head. Ryou had lifted the clothed and was currently bending to see with an amusing. He offered her a hand which she dejected took.

'Faith!' Julia angrily shouted at her, 'Why did you lie that you were going to meet us at the car, and then take driver and car and leaves to walk? And why weren't you answering the phone?'

'Surprise?' For a minute, Julia swore in three different languages, none of which were English and Faith had been taught Japanese swear by anyone so it put her in a awkward position to cluelessly listen to a list of profanities. Sakura watched in astonishment as Julia heatedly attacked Faith(who was clutching to Ryou) with words, she wondered what had made the Spaniard this angry. Once she was done and relaxing, Faith opened her mouth and Sakura felt herself inwardly wincing already.

'Was it that bad?'

'Its Russia, its cold and night. And to make matters worse, Julia wasn't wear suitable shoes.' Ryou evenly explained, effectively cutting Julia from another rant, in which Sakura was very much glad the children were not present, 'Why did you do it?'

'Because! I wanted Julia to experience something new! She stuck head and toe over this housewife-stuff, its not who she is! …And if her getting gnashing her teeth at me, makes her more like the old fun Julia and I don't care' Sakura watched as Julia's breathing rapidly come into control at hearing the confession.

'So seeing your best friend suffer is part of reviving her personality?' Ryou asked in confusion.

'You what? Stop making sound worse than it really is!…I want Julia to go on a date-ish, since she can see if she enjoyed it, without Tala.' Faith hung her head in shame. 'That's why I called Ryou here today, I kinda abuse my power as Kai's wife so Julia could have a good time with same guy I had a really good time with.'

'What was the point of that?' Julia asked, and Sakura had still to find a reasonable excuse why Faith would do such a thing and if she could find one, she could (possibly) prevent her daughter-in-law from being murdered by Tala.

'Because! You are clearly hate this marriage and have no motivation to save it other than Andrei! If you got a taste of independence, a little freedom and some new experiences, you'd know what really important to you rather than what your told to believe!' Sakura saw some sense in Faith argument but she wasn't too convinced Tala respected it, as he stood up cause everyone to stare at him.

'Julia lets go.'

'What! Tala-'

'Faith, calm down.' Ryou held on the advancing Faith.

'Ryou, he's going to take her away from me!' Sakura was shocked when Tala threw Faith a hateful glare she had seen the man (she had come to call her son) yet to Faith, 'Their like that...' Ryou stepped in front of Faith, and Sakura was put slight at ease since Tala and Faith distance was too close to do damage.

'Finally!' Sienna exclaimed, 'I want to move out too! Ian its me or them? Lets leave this silly house and get our own!' Sakura was immediately saddened by the lose of six members from the Mansion. Faith leaned her head on Ryou's arm, he then proceeded to wrap an arm around her shoulders. The room was caught in drift of tension that no body wanted to break or even know how to without causing some imbalance.

'Mam', Kirill won't come out of his room!' An green-haired maid whipped through the doors of the dinning room, bewildered she looked for Bryan and Lisa, who had ready to rush to their son's bedroom. Sakura hurried out the room with everyone else but notices Faith was stationary with Ryou by her side. But Sakura had other pressing matters to deal with.

Faith nodded to one of her maids, who nodded back and ran out of the room.

'How was your flight?'

* * *

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17: Spencer's Okay With That?

Thank you - so since you're one of the people who have been reading this the beginning of its creation, i hope you don't mind that i gave the story a more mature look and less cheesy outlook? XD Your words were really motivating, but don't worry i don't mind if the review is plain and simple, its the thought that counts to me!

* * *

**Problems With Teenagers**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Faith was talking to her mentor as she led him through the blue-shadowed hallways of the mansion, which she had inevitably and slowly called home in the past two and half months.

'So you don't want to chat about work, Gou, your family and you don't want to talk about your friends here. So what, do you want to talk about? Your work was one of the only topics we could converse about whether life was good or bad, so what's going?'

'Ryou, I just don't feel like talking about that?' Ryou's black eyes grew smaller as she became squeamish.

'Mistress there you are!'

'Stella, what's wrong?'

'Young master Kirill, refuses to open the door and Master Bryan is even contemplating on break the door!' Faith scurried past Stella with final look at Ryuo.

Lisa become distressed (almost) losing control over her emotions at the closest person to her, Bryan.

'Do something! Bryan, talk some sense to him!' Bryan growled in frustration at Lisa's uncomfortable sobbing. Faith who had arrived, analysed the crowd, and found them trying their best to comfort the couple.

'Bryan, lets break the door.' Spencer suggested. Faith hadn't noticed but, regardless of her first observation, these group of people stuck together through grave situation, and pulled each other through tough peep talks and their reassuring presences. And her arrival in the Hiwatari Mansion had broken up the team! Faith bowed her head in infamy, she would try to leave this mansion just the way it was when she arrived - it's the least she knew she could afford to do.

'Kirill.' Faith walked towards the door, rising her voice.

'Kirill.' Her surrounding became silent and she chuckled nervously. Taking a deep breathe, she sat on the edges of the door.

'Kirill, don't leave burden your heart with troubles, brush it all off sweetie. Tell me what's wrong, Kirill? Remember what I said to you and your brothers, you can tell me anything…we're family…' She quietly waited.

The door opened slightly and she heard soft paddling of footsteps move away from the door. Faith took the opportunity to enter, leaving the group to linger in the mint-green hallway. Lisa watched the door, pained by Kirill's acceptance of a stranger he had come to know in two and half months.

Curiosity got the better of her and she peeved inside the room. She saw a tear-stained Kirill and Faith sitting by the window whispering. Lisa ran out of room, roughly pushing Bryan's shoulder as she ran. She just ran, and continued to run without noticing her surroundings and people worried for her. She ran till she could choke a breath of oxygen without of her body.

Lisa's knees slammed into the ground as she breathing came ragged. She wanted to cry, she didn't understand when her life become unbearable to live in. She wasn't strong, people had been sheltering her her whole life and so she couldn't even bear or remember the moment her son, her beloved friends, her husband, her parents…it became too difficult for her fragile heart to withstand. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Bryan standing over her. He leaned down to her and stared into her teary eyes.

'I-I cc-an't do th-is aanym-ore.' She sobbed in his cupped rough (hand-working) hands, 'I-I-I ca-n't-t li-ve wi-th yo-u.'

'No, don't say.' Lisa tried to breathe, but choked as she brought herself closer to Bryan.

'I-I ne-ed myy so-n back. My li-fe. I ha-te where we have c-ome… and I-I love you but I think we need to-to leave our relationship where it is… be-fore it-it gets any wor-se and… all we ha-have is bad memories. Maybe our separation-n w-ill mean…Kirill will be-be less misery and he'll love us more. And I don't, I don't have to see Sienna and Ro-se-se be depressed at the time. Its for the best, we don't have any lo-ve in our marriage - its-ts dead-d.'

'No, no. Its not.' Bryan almost pleaded, 'Is this because of Faith?'

'No…'Lisa looked away, trying to control her hiccupping and hysterical flow of tears, 'No..'

Meanwhile…

Faith tucked Kirill in his queen-sized bed and she kissed his forehead.

'Do you feel better now that you got that out it out of your chest?' Faith gently ruffled his lavender bands, 'But you what, I think I can help with your mum and dad?' She pulled a few pieces of light lavender hair out of his face.

'Thank you Aunty.'

'Don't worry about ok.' Faith walked out the room filled toys and beyblade with smile directed at him as he lay. She walked to the corridor and found the only two person present: Spencer and Ryuo.

'Where is everyone?'

'They either didn't want to see you or, seeing as they had nothing to do with the commotion, they left.'

'Oh, Spencer I meant to hurt any of you guys.'

'Hmm.' Without proper sentence he walked away with his broad back turned to them, Faith sympathetically looked at Ryuo.

'I would offer you a place but its not my home to decide. Sorry.' Ryuo smiled and peck Faith's cheek.

'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Ryuo. See you in the morning.'

Kai was reading the paper as Faith placed food in Cassey's small pink plastic plate. Susumu, who was drinking his coffee passed his half of the news paper to Rose as Julia took the china bowl of syrup from Bryan. Kirill and the boys were idly eating their breakfast. Lisa studied her the people around as they continued with life ignoring yesterday's turn of events. Ryuo entered with an (almost) fake cheerful smile.

'Hey! What's up? How was last night? Where did you go?' He lazily approached Faith as she continued questioning him.

'Three Season Hotel. So what the plan today? What did you want me assisting you with?'

'Well today I was thinking of talking to Gou's principle, its regarding how his studies are coming along-'

'Faith.'

'-and, to see if he's getting along with the other kids-'

'Faith.'

'What! He's getting bullied because he's not wealthy-

'Mommy!'

'What? Argh! Fine! I'll shup up but I'm still seeing your principle. Anyway, then I have this huge meeting with Mr J Rendell in a week. I found out he's originally from the Germany and is one of the most influential man in business in Russia, so I kind of need some help with that, in terms on dealing with someone like him -who quite possibly is a scrutinising person- and I need help with -the many- papers involved in that process.' She fed Cassey her porridge and wiped the little bits of food dripping from her mouth.

'Who's mommy's favorite girl? Yes you are! Now say, ma-ma!'

'Why don't you get an assistant like you did in New York?'

'Because apparently the BBA in Moscow can't afford it.'

'Do I detect hostility in your voice? Whatever the problem, why don't you ask for a volunteer? Like one of these ladies.' Faith hit Ryuo on the chest, widening her eyes at him.

'What? While we're discussing your presentation, someone could organise your paperwork and take your calls. You don't have many friends here and you need to utilize what you have.'

'Ryuo you can't just push your decisions on others. What if they don't-'

'I'll do.' Faith froze as she looked up at Ryou with her expression caught in a wince. Lisa looked at Rose, shocked that the women would even consider something that involved taking orders from others (with the exception of Spencer).

'Why you have a problem with me?'

'No! Its just that I have already successful ruined this house with the loss of two families, I don't want to be the one who is blamed for yours too! I have what is uncommon known as( uncommonly, because I just made it up) as a home-wrecker disease!'

'I made this decision by myself, no one can put this on you. Look , if you don't want me, tell me.'

…

…

'I want you but I don't think this is a good idea. Right Ryuo?'

'I think it's an amazing idea.'

'Oh shut up!…Ok!' Faith excitedly threw her arms in the air and got out of seat. Rose grinned, sipping her tea. 'I guess I'll go get you a welcome pack with all the company rules and regulations.'

'I'll also fill you in on the unofficial rules of being an assistant: Number one, don't try to trap Faith into any strict routes, it annoys her.

Number two, you have to act differently with each client depending on their personality and if they like Faith, we'll work on that later. Number three, try avoiding any of Faith's ex. (with the exception of a few such as me and-'

'You dated Faith?' Julia exclaimed as Lisa tried to stop Susumu from choking on his coffee.

'Ryou, she's 12 years younger than you!' Sakura quirked, baffled by such shocking revelation, almost like it disgusted her. And to be honest, Lisa knew Kai wasn't taking the news too clearly with face in a (too!) perfectly normal and stoic state but his tightened hands betrayed him.

'Ok, here it is…What? What everyone looking at me for?'

'I think, I may have let it spill about our affair.'

'What? Geesh Ryuo that's a conversation-stopper! Not many people like talking about that!'

'If it makes you make any better Sakura, even though I was Faith's longest relationship I never even reached second base. That's probably more to do with high sense of morality and tradition…'

'Look, look, ok. Its in the past, and his my mentor and my friend now and I don't want to ruin anything…See this is exactly why I don't want Rose to be part of my work life!'

'…Actually, that was also one of my reasons for agreeing to come here, I wanted to see if the women whose longest relationship consisted of three months, could be married for five-'

'Seven years.'

'-Seven years. That's something, eh?'

'You have a bet, don't you?'

'Maybe…'

'How long have you betted?'

'Giving the figures for longest relationship, your dying for freedom, your hatred for boredom, Gou's involvement and your sense of traditionalism, I bet this relationship will last three months from now.'

'Wow, give me some credit. Anyway Rose, you should probably get changed now otherwise we might get late.'

'Hai, Hiwatari-san!'

'Actually its Granger. Its always Granger.'

'Hmm..maybe I should reduce it to two months..?' Ryou scratched his chin with a thoughtful expression.

Rose sat in car after she had bid Fegot goodbye, and found herself sitting opposite her husband and his brothers in an awkward brooding silence. Faith was seated beside her as Ryuo had politely declined their offer to ride with them.

'Ok this is Mr Rendell and here's his batch of work profile. Everything we need to know to get him sponsor us is in there so don't lose it. Here is my new mobile phone with my old SIM, you'll have to answer and take note of all calls receives. My previously assistant used to get me snacks at around noon and make sure to have different items each day. With certain client you may have flirt a bit in order keep their attention. Don't leave the building unless you have notified me and I'll be giving you list of priorities to complete. Oh right, I almost forgot. I don't know how much Ryuo told you about the rules of being my assistant, but what you see and hear in the office, stays in the office, Ok?'

'Yes.'

'Now if you decide to quit, I will have no object or hard feeling with that, Okay?' Faith smiled at Rose.

'Don't worry I don't plan on.' Faith forced herself to smile at Rose but turning away, tensed.

'This is your desk. Keep it clean, and try not to personalise it, it'll end up looking tacky. Once you've settle in, bring me donuts in 2 minutes.

'Where am I going to get donuts from?'

'I don't know, find one your time is running out.' Faith entered her office feeling ten times worse than yesterday.

She walked to her desk and cautiously sat down the comfortable chair, pulling her work towards her.

Rose fanned her face waiting for the elevator, she could hear the not-so-quiet whispers behind her.

'Isn't that Rose Sergei? What's she doing here?'

'Wow, she looks intimidating. You think why's because of the people she lives with?'

'Nah, we don't find Hiwatari scary. Hiwatari must have brought her to protect herself.'

Rose sighed when the elevation BING and opened, she hastily walked and waited as it took her to the next few floors up. When the doors opened again, she picked up her speed as she steer herself near Faith's door. She gave the wooden door a confident knock and waited.

'Come in.'

She walked in and saw Faith and Ryuo hunched over the desk pointing at various documents scattered across of it. She silently placed the packet on the short table near the desk and was moments ways from leaving the office when,

'Rose, organise the profile I gave today.'

'Yes, Mrs Granger.' Rose left the office without a sound. Ryuo, from his position over the desk, turned his head away from the door Rose had exited from to look at Faith and raise his eyebrow in question.

* * *

Rose looked up from her work and saw Ryuo leaving Faith's office, he smiled and gave her a simple wave before he disappeared behind the walls of the halls. Getting down to her work, she pondered Faith's action at work and at home-

'Excuse me, is Mrs Hiwatari busy with a client?' Rose looked to see a short man looking her expectedly. She shock her head but before she could form a sentence he had left, walking inside Faith's office. When Rose didn't receive any feedback from Faith she assumed Faith wasn't bothered the uninvited company.

Looking up again, she saw the man leaving the office ignoring her presence. She scoffed, some people can be so rude!

Rose scanned her surroundings and summarised that the hallway and her office were too simple yet contemporary. Rose, who was never too keen on accessorising, didn't mind her work - in fact she liked it! She glanced up from her observation and saw Faith quickly exiting the office, so she followed.

'Can you stay here and…arrange all the files in my drawer! Its messy and I need to run a personal errand, by myself!' With that, Faith left Rose confused and but not the least bit discouraged.

* * *

Faith flagged a taxi, hugging herself with her coat. Soon she caught on and sat in it with indifference, thinking about her text message she had receive a few minute ago:

Faith, I have to meet you, can we meet now at Savvino?

- Jason

'To Savvino, please.' She spoke to the taxi driver, and relaxed back on the seat.

* * *

**Please Take The Time To Review!**

**Thanks :D**


	18. Chapter 18: The Jason Effect?

**Problem With Teenagers: Granger Faith & Kai Hiwatari**

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_Faith flagged a taxi, hugging herself with her coat. Soon she caught on and sat in it with indifference, thinking about her text message she had receive a few minute ago: _

_Faith, I have to meet you, can we meet now at Savvino? _

_- Jason_

'_To Savvino, please.' She spoke to the taxi driver, and relaxed back on the seat. _

* * *

Faith cautiously push away a branch, she strived her way through the ice-coated forest leaving behind her taxi in the quiet three-way junction of Savvino. _When did I know where I was going? Am I lost? _She shook few bits of cold snow off herself. _Maybe I should call someone? I could be lost…_Faith came to a clearing, and on the other side of that snow-filled clear was the man she had come to call her friend, her love…Jason. She stood still absorbing the full beauty of the moment as his kind eyes fell on her, leaving behind a flick of snow in her awake, she was in his welcoming arms moments later.

'Jason…' She tightly replicated his hug, whispering into his moss-green trench coat.

He reluctantly pulled away smiling 'I missed you a lot.' His hand rubbed her arm. 'How are you doing?'

'Terrible!'

'Awww!' He pouted and rubbed her arm faster. 'Its okay, it'll only get better, right?'

'Doubt it.' Jason smiled, leaving Faith to wonder if his eyes had always sparkled so brightly. 'There something I have to tell you.'

'Me first.'

'Ok.'

Kai relaxed in his black leather chair, turning around he saw the view outside his building from office. The people in other buildings couldn't see him towering over them but he could see them as they worked and walked around. He sighed and scanned the city of Moscow hours away from the rush, working tirelessly . _Faith would be working now_. Kai closed his orbs ruminating his words to her and events of that night, but of course this was her fault, if she had choose him over Jason, it wouldn't have happened. He had left his heart open and defenceless long enough for her to accept it, but instead she choose to reject his gift. He had learnt - but he couldn't help but doubt what would it be like if they could start over again:

Standing two inches from her, he lowered his lip onto her welcoming one. Kai held her head as fiercely kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

They fought for dominance as they selfishly tried to get more than their fair share of the skin and taste. She moved away from his addictively soft pink lip to his broad muscular shoulder, placing greedy and hasty kisses on it, before he clamoured her face with his rough hand, bringing lips onto his in a fierce and aggressive manner. Pushing himself onto her, she was backed into the corner, where the only escape was through his flawlessly constructed and hard body. He left her no room but for him, so he could have the advantage of getting all of her to himself.

'I love you, so much.' Kai breathily whispered as her metallic zip ran down, till the jacket was disposed of. Kai picked Faith as if she was she bride and placed on the bed, before ravishing her mouth for more sweet goodness.

'I love you too Kai.'

Kai snapped out of daydream with a light blush forming on his cheek. He tried to controlling his breathing, he wanted his body to remain impassive and detached from all forms of emotions and desire. He'd be damned if he was caught flushed -like he was, over a simple fantasy- by his brothers. Kai knew it wasn't possible to rid oneself of emotion and other bodily desire (he had tried and pleasurably failed) and he should come to accept, since he has two children to care for and (also to prove Faith's wrong) he would provide them with the emotion support he didn't get.

Two children, Kai chuckled. Who'd think he be such a softie when it came to Cassey, a child that wasn't even his! But he'd never let anyone know his soft-hearted existed, especially if he wanted to protect his family and his happiness. He couldn't wait to be home with his endearing daughter and his adoring son.

Faith and Jason sat under a coniferous tree, leaning against the trunk, they pressed against each other as they talked.

'So, my dad and your mother are…going out? Gross! No! That shouldn't happen-'

'Hey! Hey!' Jason caught hold to Faith arm, trying to calmly get her to listen. When she did, he warily let go of her.

'My mom is looking after your dad. Besides its up to them.'

'I know that. I trust your mom, in fact I love Riri like she was part of my own family. It's just…weird.'

'I know I found it weird too…'

'I guess its dad's choice, ne?' Jason nodded, he tilted his head and smiled at her.

'He's in good health, he'll fine, you know?'

'I know, I talked to Tyson and he told me everything. And you? What's going on with you and Kinga? How did that happen?'

'…I don't know, but after you left-'

'Sorry!'

'For the hundredth time its okay, Faith. Every thing happens for a reason, right? This way, I got closer to knowing Kinga, and been she's amazing.' Jason was staring ahead of him in a daze like he was reliving his dream, and for the first time Faith-

'She's given so much, new friends, a new perceptive to life and soon, a child. I love her so much.'

-Was glad Jason had found someone for him and found his own much-deserved happy-ever life. Surprising, she wasn't negatively affected by the news coming from Jason' mouth, _may be she didn't love after all? _Shouldn't she be angry, or even sad! But all she could muster was genuine glee at the proclamation. She had once called this man 'the love of her life'?

'What? What are you looking at me for?'

'I'm just happy for you and Kinga. You were always in love with me but I always unconsciously hurt you but I always loved you too and, it took me a bad news from Kevin to realise that. But you finally found someone you actually love!' Faith chuckled in realization. 'I realize that, what we thought was 'love', might have just been deep admiration and a strong friendship. I'm so happy for you.' Jason breathed in and sincerely smile.

'Thanks.'

'But I have to ask a favour?'

'What is it?'

'For old times sake, can I have one last kiss?' Faith sheepishly grinned behind the collar of her coat.

'It would be my pleasure.'

* * *

Jason walked Faith to her taxi and Fait had the biggest smile of her face. And as she reached the BBA building, her spirits were at its peak, she even greeted Rose with donuts.

'For you, mi Lady.'

'Um, thanks?'

'Lets go home early today, Okay?'

'Can we do that?'

'Yeah, I have done doing a lot of over-time and extra time, so yeah! Let's go!'

'We can even get the kids from school.' Rose stated as she went behind Faith's desk and straightened the paperwork in a neat pile for tomorrow.

* * *

Faith was walking down the hallway of the Hiwatair Mansion and unbuttoning her jacket when she saw Spencer approaching her. Having seen this scenario in her head a thousand times, she knew what she was going to do. Flash him a small simple smile and then ignore him as he walked past her. It was simple, but she was stuck as the blond had stopped in right of her.

'Faith.'

'Look Spencer, I can't fire her! It's a volunteering service and not to mention she'll won't have any of it, without some sort of fight.'

'Try harder.'

'What do you want me do to? I have tried being bossy, but that failed. I have tried ignoring her, but I felt really bad. I don't know what to do, she has a thick skin and I don't think my tough 'attitude' is going to penetrated that!'

'Fine, leave to me.' Spencer's eyes bore into Faith making her feel slight inferior to the big bunky man.

He walked past her, leaving Faith in the empty hallway.

'Urg! Stupid man, making me feel crap…'

* * *

'Faith.' Upon hearing her name being called out she looked at Kai from her seating position on the bed. He didn't waste time to throw a yellow envelope by her feet. With a final look at Kai as he went into the bathroom, she opened the envelope.

'Its all negative.' She stated looking Kai as he wiped his face with the towel. 'So you don't have any sickness or disease?'

'Happy?'

'Of course! I know my son is healthy and I'm not going to be a widow any time soon. Happy as a butterfly!' She was staring the papers in her hand, grateful Kai was perfectly healthy and fine.

'So you think you'll be with me for longer than three months?' Kai curiously enquired as he entered the 'closet'.

'Uh, yeah. That what I'm saying. Got a problem with that, Hiwatari?' Faith threw her feet off the bed, sitting on the bed she faced the closet's opened doors.

'What if I did?'

'Well, I gotta tell you, I'm here for the long haul buddy. I'm not going anywhere.' Kai exited the closet loosing and put another tie around his neck, when saw Faith. She was pushed up on her elbow as she lay with her legs nakedly dangling off the bed. She pulled apart her day-gown, challengingly she looking at Kai.

It didn't take Kai to accept her invitation as he walked and pushed himself down on her. She was grateful he had accept as she removed his tie off his neck.

'Don't you have meeting with-'

'Fuck it.' Faith laughed, throwing her head back. _This is where I belonged_.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

* * *

Spencer sat on their bed, listening to Rose.

'- and then, I arranged and organized all Faith's paperwork! There was so much, but I got through it all in two hours!'

'Doesn't seem like much happened.'

'It didn't.' Rose walked towards Spencer and put both her hands on Spencer's shoulder, she beamed at him 'But it was nice to do work after all these years from working in that Chinese restaurant. What was its name again?'

'I don't remember. But is this really something you-'

'Yes, Spencer. It feels revitalising to work again and to do it independently.' Spencer placed a gently palm on Rose's cheek and (unlike his brothers) he wasn't regretting his wife's friendship with Faith.

* * *

Kai growled he was never the man to be distracted from his training and other…things - it hated it.

'Ignore it.' He was in the midst of ripping Faith's gown off in desperate attempt to reclaim what was his. But the knocking continued, louder.

KNOCK KNOCK

Faith slipped away from Kai, who was far from a happy-bunny and decided to follow her to the door to give the intruder the consequences of interrupting him and Faith's love-making. Faith opened the door to find Hana, one of her two personal maids smiling at her.

However when Hana saw Kai's glare, she felt herself moving away from the door on impulse. Inching away Hana gulped, trying to focus her attention on her Mistess, who she had had easily befriended and had trusted her honestly.

'What's up Hana?' Faith hugged the gown closer to her. 'Don't worry, tell me what's happening?'

'Mam' Mrs Hiwatari was wondering if you'll be joining them.'

'Oh-'

'No, she won't be. In fact tell my family we're busy and I won't be able to attend the meeting.' With that he slammed the door. Hana had learnt in the space of a few minutes never to interrupt the Hiwataris, whether they were making-up or breaking-up. She'd also learnt that Kai Hiwatari could be extremely intimidating!

* * *

'Its unimaginable to know that Tyson is still the same idiot. Except this time he's an idiot with a kid.' Faith laughed quietly as Kai stroked her hair.

'I love you.' Faith whispered to Kai as he slept on their bed.

'Hmm…'He breathed in the scent of she hair she lay beside him; she smelt of coconuts like she did six years ago.

'Do you realize that this the first time we have done something romantic in at least six years. And I'm not just talking about this, but the fact that we're enjoying each other company without the friendship status or throwing insults at each other. Well that's how I feel, I don't know-'

'Its feel good.'

* * *

**Review! Just that small link on the bottom left**

'Yea.' Faith yawned and rolled herself in a comfortable position before dozing off.


End file.
